The Prophecy
by Winona Winter
Summary: Written before Connor was born, the prophecy goes in a completely different direction. Please read and respond.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer –I do not own any of the Characters associated with the Angel or Buffy series and give complete credit to their creators. I have however created the other characters in this novel.

I have decided to rate this story as a PG17 as there is some descriptive and sexual content.  I wrote this story two years ago but only recently decided to submit it.  It has a lot of different ideas running through it which all connect at the end.  I hope that you enjoy reading it and will send back your comments, and I will be encouraged to continue submitting the chapters.  Including the preface and the epilogue there are 34 Chapters.

Preface

            She sat on the floor, legs crossed, pausing for a few moments, trying to develop an inner strength, knowing what had to be done and dreading the outcome.  A gun lay at her ankles, and a few inches ahead, a thin birthday candle waiting to be lit.  In turn the candle sat in a wad of tissue paper, which led to a surrounding circle of rags smelling of turpentine.  She had to gain strength - the courage to end her own life and take with it the demon that had invaded her body and threatened to seize her very being.  The process had to be complete - no chance that the fiend could take possession of a charred body.

            She hadn't slept for five days and she could feel her ability to continue diminishing.  Her strength was draining, but she knew that to give in to it meant the binding of her own soul and the loss of many more.  The only thing this demon hadn't bargained on was that his chosen one would risk going to hell in order to save the countless others.

            She said a short prayer, asking for the Lord to forgive her and understand her reasons.  She lit the candle and reached for the gun.  Suddenly almost like an explosion the door to the dark musty room flew off its hinges hitting the far wall.  The broad shouldered image of a man stood for a moment in the doorway - she knew though it was no man, but a demon in its own right.  Behind those yellow eyes and extended fangs was the only being who could save her - her only hope for redemption - the vampire they called Angel ... her angel.  Almost as if he flew, with his trench coat open and flowing, he crossed the room, grabbing her by both shoulders.  With the look of lifting a weightless doll he carried her to an old mattress lying on the floor and in a fluid motion covered her with his own body.  This exorcism was not only dangerous for her, but also for Angel as he had to do what he was forbidden - something that could take away his soul and send him to an eternal hell - to become one with a woman.

Chapter One

            Two days earlier Susan Quinn Lockwood arrived at the office of "Angel Investigations".  Her five foot six inch, medium frame looked like it could collapse under the weight of what must have been the world.

            Cordelia, secretary slash superstar hopeful, gasped as she looked up and saw what must be a homeless person - 'totally'.  She half expected a noxious smell to radiate from this woman but as she looked a little closer she realized her visitor or possible client was relatively clean, just very out of date and slightly overdressed for another sunny California day.

            Almost hesitantly Cordelia asked, "Can I help you?"  Not many clients quite fit this description and certainly this one didn't look like a paying customer.

            "Your ad says you help the helpless, right?"  Susan asked.

            "We help the helpless, not the homeless.  We have already given all the donations we can handle for this month."

            At that moment Wesley walked into the room reading a large, old looking, leather bound book.  "Oh, hello there," he said as he looked up.

            Susan took a deep breath and appeared to sway just a bit.  In an instant Wesley was at her side holding her elbow for stability.  It was then that he realized how worn and beaten this woman was.  She appeared to be at a point of total exhaustion.

            "Come, take a seat," Wesley said as they moved toward a small sofa near the front desk.  "Cordy, get a glass of water for our friend."

            "You help the helpless?" Susan asked again.

            "Well, yes," answered Wesley.

            "How helpless?"

            "What is your problem?  Is someone abusing you?"

            "It's worse than that, much worse.  I just don't know how to tell you without sounding crazy, although sometimes I'm not so sure I'm not!"

            "Oh great, a crazy homeless person," Cordelia muttered almost under her breath as she handed Wesley the glass of water with ice.

            "You wouldn't believe the things we've heard, or the people that we've helped.  You can trust us," stated Wesley.

            Susan noticed the name on the cover of the book, "Incantations and Spells - 1832."  Maybe this was the right place after all.  "I have a demon inside of me," she blurted out suddenly - almost as if the words may not come out at all if not said quickly.

            "Oh..." Wesley said in a drawn out breath, "maybe we best wait until Angel comes back.  He shouldn't be long.  Can I ask your name?"

            "Sorry, I'm not usually so impolite.  I'm Susan Lockwood, of no fixed address; although I'm well know at the Sally Ann on Forty Third and Pine.  You'll probably want to check me out - make sure I'm not missing from Belleview."

            Wesley gave kind of a shy smile.  This woman may have an odd problem, maybe one not so reality based, but she certainly seemed clear and understanding.  "You can wait in Angle's office, maybe have a rest.  It looks like you could use one."  He took Susan's arm and led her to a nearby room.

            She half smiled a thank you and sat down in the large soft leather chair.  The room was fairly dark and very welcoming, although sleep was not, but rather inevitable.

            Leaving Cordelia to watch the office, Wesley immediately left to do a little investigating.  He wanted to find out what he could about this Susan Lockwood.  To the Salvation Army he went to find out just what kind of help this homeless person actually needed.

            A quarter of an hour after Wesley left Angel returned to the office, hoping that vanquishing demons was done for the night.  It was already almost noon, the sun was high in the sky and time would pass quickly before the scheduled late evening stroll through the busy L.A. streets to find what unusual things may be lurking there.  

            Cordelia welcomed him with the news that a crazy homeless person was waiting to talk.  She has a demon in her", she said while making the motion of drawing a circle around her ear with her finger.  Before the image was completed she grabbed her forehead and doubled over in pain as a vision flashed through her mind.  "Oh, I hate when this happens!"

            "Cordy, are you okay?  What is it?" Angle asked as he came to her rescue and helped her sit in a chair.  He knew that these visions had to be acted on quickly.

            "I've never had one like this before," Cordelia started, "a rather good looking man standing by your office window.  Quite handsome if you don't mind the red-eye look in a guy."

            Angel rushed to his office door, pushing it open with a bang.  Half off of the leather chair was tossed an old looking herringbone coat, a pair of shoes and stockings obviously kicked off, then a dark sweater and a long wool skirt led the eye to Susan standing in a rather flimsy red night gown.  She stood looking out the window with the heavy drapes pulled aside.  "My it is warm in here," she said turning to face Angel.  

            Cordelia standing behind her boss gasped.  It is hard to say just what caused her surprise - the evidence of bruises and cuts covering every visible inch of skin or the new black bruise covering her left cheekbone and eye - or that maybe that instead of the sky blue eyes of earlier Susan looked now at them with black empty eyes.

            "So, why has she brought us here?"  She picked up a letterhead from the desk.  "Hmm, Angel Investigations ... what's this?  We help the helpless.  Oh, I guess one last attempt to find help."  She bent over laughing but stopped abruptly then continued, "surely she must know by now there is no help.  I've never been defeated before, and it certainly won't happen now.  You can't work that fast.  She will try so hard to stay awake that the next time she falls asleep it will be so deep that she won't be able to climb back out."  Suddenly Susan doubled over expelling all breath like someone punched in the stomach.  Before she could regain her wind something seemed to straighten her up and slap her across the right side of her face.  It was amazing she was still standing.  

            Angel quickly rushed to her and grabbed hold of both shoulders and with a shake shouted. "Wake up!" but the same empty eyes stared back at him.  Suddenly an invisible knife started to cut through her skin - not deep, but a line starting from her left collarbone slowly across her chest toward the breastbone and her heart.

            "Wake up!"  Cordelia grabbed a pitcher of ice water sitting on a side table and doused Susan with it.  Suddenly those blue eyes replaced the black voids.  Her body went limp and she would have collapsed had Angel not had hold of her.  He swiftly picked her up and carried her to a couch across the room.  Whether from fear or the cold water or both Susan started to tremble and with a light sob said, "I can't do this much longer."

            Wesley arrived back at the office after a couple of hours.  By this time everything had calmed down.  Cordelia had taken Susan to Angel's suite in the same building and ran water in the bathtub so she could get cleaned up.  Before going back to compare notes with Angel, Cordy left bath supplies and hung a men's velour robe on the back of the door.  "You be alright if I go back downstairs?"

            "Don't have to worry about me going to sleep again, anyway," was her faint response.

            It was very hard to make conversation.  "What do you say to a woman with a demon inside of her?  Hope you have a nice day?  I don't think so!" Cordy thought to herself.  Susan added cold water to the steaming bath, a lot of cold water; she couldn't risk drifting off to sleep again.  She added some of Cordelia's 'Wild Jasmine' bubble bath, couldn't hurt to help boost her beaten down spirits.  It was a slow process to get into the tub.  It felt like every bone, every muscle hurt.  As she settled into it and relaxed quietly the tears started.  Not only was she helpless it seemed to be totally hopeless.

            Downstairs Cordelia joined the men.

            "How is she?" Wesley asked after Angel had filled him in on the recent happenings.

            "Better than what I would be under the circumstances.  What was that anyway?"

            "That's what we have to find out as fast as possible."  Angel said.  "What did you find out?"

            "Well, it seems that our friend does live at the Salvation Army Shelter when she isn't living on the streets, but it isn't quite the existence one would expect of a homeless person."  Wesley continued to tell of his visit at the shelter.

            "Do you know a Susan Lockwood?"  Wesley asked the man behind the desk.  The local Salvation Army was located in what appeared to be an old and once very high classed hotel.  A few people milled around obviously poor and in some cases appearing lost, but clean and fed.

            "Susy Q.?"  The man looked up from behind the desk.  Obviously he too had seen better times, but took his job very seriously.  "Do you know where she is?  She hasn't been here for several days.  Everyone is worried about her."

            "I need to get some information about her," Wesley said without telling more than he had to.

            "You're from the newspapers, aren't you?  I knew someday someone would hear about Susy and want to write about her."  Wesley didn't correct him feeling he could get a better report this way.  "Susy came here probably four, maybe more years ago.  Came from someplace up north, said she liked the warm winters here.  Susy gives a lot more to us than she gets.  Certainly the happiest person I've ever met.  She listens to everybody, really listens.  When she is not here she is usually at the hospice, or the halfway house, or just on the street, being a friend to everybody.  A kid tried to mug her once.  She didn't have anything of any real value so she took off this leather jacket some biker gave her ... said the kid could make better use of it.  She asked him if he was hungry, and brought him here for a meal.  Don't know what happened but after a few days the kid's parents picked him up.  Said they hadn't seen or heard from him in over a year.  She sits with people who are dying ... doesn't matter what of ... she holds them and comforts their fears.  Susy talks about God sometimes ... doesn't preach mind you, just says He loves you, and you'd swear she knows that for a fact."

            "You talking about Susy Q?" a young lady asked behind Wesley.  "You know where she is?  Old lady Hedges has been asking for her ... crotchety old woman.  Susy is the only one who can get her to take her medicine.  That man take her away from here?"

            Wesley took note of that last comment, "What man would that be?"

            "Oh some guy Susy's been seeing for a few months ... some sweet taking jerk!"

            "You are just jealous she wasn't paying much attention to you the last couple of weeks."  The old man slid back into the conversation again.  "Seemed like a nice enough guy.  Susy wouldn't have been interested in him if he weren't good hearted.  Mind you she could give a good tongue lashing if someone deserved it."

            Wesley held up his hand, "What about this man?  Name or anything?"

            "She called him Sol.  I guess a good lookin guy.  Must have had money, although I know that wouldn't mean anything to Susy.  I imagine he must have taken her away, but it's pretty strange that she never even said goodbye.  Maybe if you do this report she'll remember us again or someone will know where she is."

            Wesley thanked him for the information.  "I guess she is just a plain good person."  Sounds too good to be true he thought to himself.  "Hopefully she'll be back soon."  Wesley turned to leave and go back to the office.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

            The three discussed the situation back at the office.

            "Well boss, what's next?" Cordy asked.

            Angel hesitated, "I guess the next step is to find out from Ms. Lockwood what she knows about this.  Cordy, can you see how she's making out upstairs?"

            "Right on it."

            It took quite awhile for Susan to get out of the tub.  In fact she really wasn't sure she would be able to on her own, but the bruises and marks covering her body and limbs were not something she was anxious to show anyone else.  She was combing her hair when Cordelia knocked on the door,  "Everything okay in there?"

            "You can come in if you like," Susan slipped into the robe, which smelled mildly of a masculine cologne.  Cordelia slowly opened the door and poked her head cautiously around it until her sight came to rest on Susan's thankfully blue eyes.  "You manage okay?"

            "Oh, I'm a bit sore, but the bath felt good."  Susan paused a second, "I was wondering though, why are there no mirrors in here?  I guess it is probably better that I don't see myself, but it seems kind of strange in a bathroom."

            "Oh that," Cordelia had to think quickly, "Angel is just the kind of guy that doesn't worry about looking at himself."  Why would a vampire need a mirror?  "The guys would like to talk to you.  I put your clothes in the wash, looked like maybe you've been wearing them for a while.  I'll put this gown in too," Cordy said grabbing it off of the counter, "still wet from your cold water shower - sorry about that."

            "I should really be thanking you.  That was the hardest sleep to get out of yet.  Next time I probably won't be able to."  Cordy cautiously put a hand on Susan's shoulder, but she pulled away with a shutter.  "Sorry, I have a hard time with being touched right now."

            "I'm sorry I don't have any clothes here I think you can wear.  Wes and I live in other apartments so I put a shirt and jeans of Angel's on the bed.  I see you are not the underwear type, but I put a pair, still in the package mind you, out just in case."  Cordelia seemed a little embarrassed by the conversation.  In fact, so did Susan.

            "Actually I'm not much for going commando, but the last time I dressed was the time I was taken over ... taken is definitely the right word for it, I was a bit preoccupied.  I'll probably have to tell the tale later, as much as I wish it was all a dream, and I could just wake up.  I'll come down as soon as I've dressed."

            It took a while for Susan to dress as moving was somewhat of a hardship.  The clean clothes were very welcome, although not a great fit, but it made her feel a little bit closer to normal.  Now, to find a mirror to check her hair ... no mirror in the bedroom either.  Well, Angel is certainly not vain, but it seemed very strange.

            Susan had to hang on to the railing as she slowly walked down the stairs, and the steps were taken very carefully.

            "Oh my gosh," Wesley exclaimed when he saw the new black mark on her face.  "We really do have a problem here that we best get right on to.  You are certainly missed at the Salvation Army, you are sure the celebrity there."

            "Lets go into the office so you can tell us what you know," said Angel, leading the way.

            Susan sat down again in the soft leather chair, not much danger of nodding off this time, not with the story she had to tell.

            "I came to L.A. four and a half years ago, mainly because you don't have to worry too much about the weather.  I have no family so thought this was a good place to be.  I didn't have much money either, so I stayed at the Sally Ann.  I had planned on getting some kind of job but right from the start I found that by the time I got to know everyone my time was taken to listen to people, or help run errands, or sit with someone when they needed me ... just what ever.  The Salvation Army was there for what I needed so I just continued that way.  I know this doesn't seem very important, but I think that is why I was chosen to be the demon's host.  Over the last four years I figure I've helped over two hundred people to know God, sometimes it was just in their last few hours.  Since he, ah, entered me I haven't been able to go near a church without being violently sick, even when I see a clergyman.  I guess that way he doesn't have to worry about an exorcism."  The three listened very intently.

            "Maybe I should record this, if it is okay?" Wesley asked, "In case we need some future reference."  Susan nodded her consent.

            "Please go on Miss Lockwood," Angel urged.

            "Call me Susy, but the time we are finished this conversation you're going to know me too well to call me miss."

            "How do you know that the demon is male, and how did it get into your body?" Wesley asked.

            "This is the embarrassing part ... I invited him in.  How stupid of me, when I have come to know God so well, and I invite a demon into my body."

            "What do you mean?" Angel asked.

            "I mean we had sex," Susy said putting her head down into her hand.  When she raised it to continue a tear slid down over her cheek.  "Almost three months ago I was at the Aids Hospice, sitting with a friend.  He was one of the few people who refused to let God in.  Even though he would die soon he just didn't want to know.  He got very bitter the last couple of days.  Even a friend of his was visiting and he ordered the both of us away.  We went to have a coffee and talk about how things were going.  That's how I met Sol.  He seemed too good to be true, liked everything I did, liked those romantic movies. He seemed to have money, but he didn't flaunt it.  At one point I thought he might be gay because he never even suggested any intimacy, rather unusual these days.  He must have known I was celibate.  Sol would hold my hand sometimes and I could feel this tingling.  I thought I was getting it real bad.  We had probably been seeing each other six weeks before he even kissed me.  I couldn't believe it, this tingling felt like a surge of electricity.  I thought I was falling in love.  He wouldn't go to church with me, but he would go to people's homes or the hospice with me.  About a week ago he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes.  To celebrate we went out for champagne and supper at "The Red Tie".  I figured that night was the night, that we would, umm, make the bond complete."

            "I understand", Angel said to make it a little easier, "Were you a virgin?"

            "At my age?  I'd been celibate for about five years, seemed to make life easier, not to get too involved with anyone.  But I let my guard down."

            "This may be a little hard to talk about, but what actually happened when this Sol fellow took over?" Wesley asked cautiously.

            "Well, this would be a good time to make a fresh pot of coffee," Cordelia excused herself from any more uncomfortable talk.

            Susan took a deep breath before she started.  "After supper we took a walk and ended up down by the bay.  I thought it was so romantic because Sol must have found the perfect spot for us earlier.  He had covered this large rock with a thick red blanket and had placed seven red candles around it.  There was also a very old looking bottle of wine sitting in an ice bucket, and two glasses waiting for us.  Everything he did made me want him more.  I thought it was my imagination but when he held my hand or kissed me the tingling seemed so much stronger.  I could hardly wait to make love because I was so sure that is what it was.  He lit the candles while I sat on the blanket... even it felt so warm.  He poured us each a drink, which was an odd orangey yellow colour for wine.  Sol said that it was made of mangos, a favorite of mine, of course.  Even though the wine was cold, it felt so warm as I drank it and it seemed as if I could feel it travel through my body, especially to ... well, it made me want him more.  I had on the red nightgown under my sweater and skirt.  Sol had bought it for me too.  I wore it when I lay on the blanket waiting for him.  He drank the wine, too, and it looked to have the same effect.  It seemed like he couldn't wait either.  He seemed to remove his clothes in an instant.  He lay on top of me quite ready, yet he waited.  He asked me what I wanted and I said "for you to come into me' and as he did he said, 'til death us do part'."  Both Angel and Wesley shifted in their chairs; the room seemed to be getting very warm.  "I could see the candle flames in his eyes and the desire was immense.  I've never felt like that before, and I am sure I never will again.  It was so intense, and I think that I passed out because it seemed like suddenly we were standing facing each other.  He said, "I'll be with you until you die, you'll never get rid of me."  Then he took something like a branding iron and held it on my stomach.  The pain was unbelievable and it made me wake up.  Sol was gone.  There was no evidence that he had even been there except that his clothes lay on the blanket beside me.  I started shouting his name, but there was no answer.  There were no footprints in the sand leaving the blanket.  I couldn't find him, so I put on my skirt and sweater and just started walking.  After awhile I noticed a burning feeling on my stomach so I went into a public washroom and found a fresh burn.  I knew this was really bad so I headed for the nearest church.  I couldn't even go up the steps; I got dizzy and very nauseous.  I just started walking and I've been walking ever since."

            "What about the brand," Wesley asked leaning ahead in his chair.

            "I guess you would like to see it," Susan slowly stood and unzipped the jeans.  Both men rose to see the burn, a septagon with what appeared to be a seven-pointed star inside, measuring about two inches across.  It seemed to be intentionally placed exactly beneath her navel, right over the uterus.  Wesley absently touched it, but Susan pulled away bending at the waist as if from pain.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ... ahh ... I better go see if I can find any information about this symbol, of if there are any records of anything similar."

            Cordelia delivered the coffee just in time to witness Wesley's embarrassment.  "I'll go with you," she said quickly, "two heads are better than one."

            Angel poured two cups of coffee and placed one into Susan's hands.  The warmth felt so good.  "What do you take in your coffee?"

            "Just black is fine, stronger that way.  Hope that you have lots."

            "As much as you want.  Sorry it is not the best."  Angel sat facing her from the edge of his desk.

            "It's just fine.  I'm really sorry to get you involved in this.  I really have no way of paying you, especially if we are not successful.  Sol did say he has never been defeated."

            "We will do what we can, it is far from over yet."

            "Yeah ... but the way I feel, I don't think I'll be able to last too much longer."

            "What else can you tell me about this.  You haven't told us how he can beat you this way.  I've seen how he cut you.  How is that anyway?"

            "It's sore, but no worse than any other part of my body.  It seems that the only time he has control over me is when I am sleeping.  It is like I am dreaming and I can't get out of it.  I can't run away because it feels like I'm in thick water and just can't move fast enough.  He looks the same as before, except that his eyes look so evil and red.  I don't know how but he has whipped me, cut me with knives, slapped, punched, bit and raped me."  By this time Susan couldn't hold back the tears and started to weep uncontrollably.  Angel pulled a chair next to her's and held her as she turned and cried into his shoulder.  He felt comfortable and cool to the touch, not the burn she felt when others touched her.  Maybe he could help her.  He seemed to be her only chance anyway.  As the sobs slowly eased she noticed the scent of the cologne she recognized from earlier on the robe.  As Susan straightened up in the chair she apologized for loosing control.

            "It's a really tough circumstance to be in.  You are holding up amazingly well, considering."  Angel continued, "Do you mind if I take a look at your injuries?"

            Susan stood up and turned her back to Angel and removed the t-shirt, moving slowly and stiffly, then held it with both hands covering her breasts.  Angel was silent, very silent.  For a second he had a feeling of deja vu, but couldn't place where it came from.  The marks were absolutely unbelievable.  The whiplashes must have met her skin thirty times or more and on her left shoulder blade were what appeared to be human bite marks.  He very gently touched her back, as if the feel of the injuries made them more real.  Bruises and bite marks seemed to cover almost everywhere else.  Susan kept her eyes closed, not out of embarrassment, but more out of guilt for allowing such a thing to happen to herself.  She slowly turned around, still holding the shirt, to show more bite marks and of course the cut from earlier.  She opened her eyes after a few minutes to find herself looking into Angel's almost black eyes, which showed how concerned he was for their new client.  A knock came at the door and Wesley came in carrying two large books.  Susan quickly turned around and put the shirt back on, as quickly as the aches and pains allowed.

            Noticing her back Wes made a low deep groan and said, "Hmm, we best make short work of this.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

            Wesley put the books down on the desk.  There was a bound ribbon in each marking a page.  The first was a book of symbols and amazingly about three quarters of the way through it were stars encased in circles, in triangles, in five, six and then seven sided geometrical shapes.  A little further was the septagon with the seven pointed star.  Under the line drawing was the word "Solcapprodee", then his specialty, demon of Uberty Female Possession.  Then turned to the second book, "Unconquered Demons," dated nineteen eleven.  It was large and thick, and hopefully if republished today would be much thinner.  The book went alphabetically, so if Solcapprodee was there it would be easy to find ... and there it was.   There really wasn't a lot of information, although there was a line drawing of the brand.  Also a sketch of a man who looked like Sol, except that he was dressed in what appeared to be a Blue Coat uniform.  There were only two accounts mentioned with almost no information.  The first was an Adelaide Brown, a nurse during the civil war.  The second was a woman in Calcutta who took care of the poor.  There was some mention of the brand, but very little else.

            Angel sighed, "Not much to go on."

            Cordelia came into the office and invited their new client to go to the kitchen for something to eat.  Behind her back she held a paper, which she set on the side table as she followed Susan out of the room.  It looked to be information off of the Internet and probably something that for the moment needed to be kept from their new client.

            The information that was received was very factual and to the point:

                        Solcapprodee -- Demon of Uberty Female Possession.

--Befriends celibate women who have a strong faith and influence on others in directing them in religious matters.

--After using a type of hypnosis and some aphrodisiac potions, Solcapprodee is only capable of inhabiting a woman's body if he is actually requested to do so in a sexual manner.

--A two-inch, seven-pointed star inside a septagon is branded directly below the navel over the uterus.  It appears that the menstrual cycle plays a very important schedule.  Copulation must take place during ovulation and complete possession is completed during the following two weeks.  Menoschesis was recorded in one case when the woman was restrained and placed in a mental facility. Extreme agitation continued for a period of nine months, and then was followed by a vegetative state until death.

--Solcapprodee takes excessive measures to create fear during the victims unconscious intervals by inflicting severe torture in the form of manual beating, also cutting, whipping and biting have been witnessed.

--The victim is unable to continue with religious tradition, as severe nausea appears to take place.  Any physical contact with other persons inflicts an extensive burning sensation and can create a burn like injury if contact takes place for a length of time.

--The victim tries to stay conscious for an extended period of time, but is eventually unable to do so.  Solcapprodee takes full possession of the body after the woman has been mentally and physically beaten to complete submission.

--The purpose appears to be to halt the religious turning of others by impersonating the victim and in fact worship of himself as a false prophet.

--Solcapprodee is very vain and an extensive braggart.  In 1932 under his influence the victim enticed a prospective liberator by offering information for full exorcism.  The means was that of using the incantation "Eed or pac los" during sexual relations.  It appears that both men that have attempted this have expired due to drowning brought on by unknown means.  This process was extremely painful for the victim and caused severe burning.

            There appears to be no other means of exorcising Solcapprodee.

--Solcapprodee inhabits the body until the victim's age of forty-five to fifty five at which time normal menopause is observed and the woman is left in a completely vegetative state.

            May God have mercy on the victims of Solcapprodee.

            Angel and Wesley looked at each other after reading the new information.  Wes shook his head, "Doesn't look like there is much we can do for the poor girl."

            Angel refused to believe there was nothing that could be done.  "There must be something we are missing.  We have to kill him, no one should ever have to go through this again."  He thought for a moment then continued, "What was that about being touched causing burns.  Let's try something.  Touch Susan and see what happens."

            Angel and Wes headed to the kitchen where the women were sitting at a small table having a second cup of coffee.  Susan was eating a sandwich.

            "Boss," Cordy said to Angel, "We are going to have to get a few more supplies here for when we have company.  Peanut butter sandwiches aren't everyone's favorite, and I wouldn't subject anyone to your "heath food concoction".  She tried hard to cover the fact that Angel dined almost completely on pig's blood.

            "You're right Cordy," Angel replied, "We'll try to get stocked up a little better."

            "How are you feeling Susan?" Wesley asked putting his hand on her back.  She moved a little but not as expected.  He then put his other hand on her bare arm touching a bruise.

            Susan jumped as if a shock went through her.  "I'm sorry, it just really bothers me to be touched right now."

            "Don't worry about it, I can understand why." Wesley said knowing the real reason.

            Susan stood up and went to put her dishes in the sink, which already contained about a dozen coffee cups.  She ran some water and started to wash them.  She thought it might help to get her mind off of the situation. 

             Angel put his hand on her right arm.  The coolness of his touch was so comforting.  "We are going to help you.  We will destroy this demon once and for all and you will get your life back."  She continued to look down at her task through blurred vision.  The tears welled in her eyes but didn't spill.

            "The first step is keeping you awake without involving too much energy.  Cordy, why don't you take Susan down to the video store and rent some good movies.  Wes and I will discuss how we best handle this."

            "Maybe I should stay here.  Don't want anyone to call the cops when they see me," Susan answered.

            "By the time I'm finished with you no one will notice and the fresh air will do you good.  Besides around here no one gets involved in anyone else's business."  Cordy got a black leather jacket of Angel's out of a closet and found a large pair of sunglasses.  "There ... no one will ever know!"

            Feeling a little better, Susy looked down at her outfit and said with the faintest hint of a smile, "You're quite the colourful guy.  Think that black is going to be a favorite colour of mine, too."  The jacket was actually very comforting and there was the faint scent of cologne again.

            Wes and Angel went back into the office to discuss tactics.  "Well, it seems to be only human touch that creates the burning," Angel started.  "We may be able to get this thing after all.  We've already got the lethal incantation, but it would be best to double check that first."

            "Angel, are you planning on doing what I think you are?  You know what will happen if you have intimate contact with a woman.  You could loose your soul and be condemned to hell.  Besides under that much pressure no man could maintain the ability unless he was completely immoral."

            "There has got to be a way, and if the outcome is final at least there will be one less demon, a very monstrous demon.  Besides this isn't the same thing -- there is no love or lust for that matter, involved.  And as far as being able to maintain, in this human form it may be impossible but don't underestimate a vampire!  We are actually very sexual beings.  This abstinence forced on me is really a hell of its own."

            "But what about these men drowning?  There is more to this than we know about."

            "Don't forget, I don't breath so I can't drown.  We have got to try and so far this seems to be the only way.  First though I must make contact with this Solcapprodee.  The net sheet said he was very vain and a braggart, no doubt he will like to brag about his accomplishments.  The only problem we may have is talking Susan into this.  I don't think she will be so keen to participate."

            "You best figure out what you need to know before you make contact.  Try to make it short, the longer she stays asleep the harder it will be to get her out."

            The ladies returned from the store and there seemed to be a look of a little less strain on Susan's face.  Maybe for a moment she had forgotten the hell she was going through.

            Setting a bag on the table, Cordy said, "A bit of junk food to go with the movies.  Got some good action flicks, no chance of drifting off during these.

            The thought of sleeping brought Susan back to the moment and a more sober expression.

            "Sorry, me and my big mouth," Cordy apologized.

            "Angel would like to talk to you, Susan," Wes had appeared to be waiting for their return.  "I'll help Cordy with these," he added, taking the bag.  It was obvious that the conversation was to be private.

            Angel met her at the office door where he took her hand and led her to the couch closing the door behind them.  They sat down together.  He took both of her hands in his.  Why did his touch seem so comforting, especially when everyone else's physically hurt?  She knew this conversation was going to be a serious one and probably one she didn't want to hear.

            "We found out more about Solcapprodee," Angel started.  "He has been around for at least two hundred years but probably many more.  You were right, he does prey on faithful women - those in their child bearing years.  Can I ask  how old you are?"

            She responded, "Twenty eight."

            "You were probably ovulating the day you had sex with him.  It seems to be important for timing."

            Susan appeared startled.  She thought about it for a moment and said, " I guess I probably was, but how would he know that, and have it all planned?  I don't understand."

            "It appears that this demon relies on a woman in fertile condition to gain his strength.  Records show that periods cease and he inhabits until the age of forty five to fifty five, I guess the normal age of menopause."

            "So I can expect this for at least seventeen more years?"

            "Well, not exactly, it is a little worse than that.  It appears the beatings and torture are to induce submission in a total sense, a type of mental death.  He uses the person to turn people from God and actually the worship of himself."

            "I can't let that happen!"  A look of anger crossed over her.  "I will die first!"

            "I'm sure there is a way we can dispose of him once and for all, but I'll explain that later."

            "I'm not going to like it, am I?"

            "Maybe won't be so bad, nothing like what you have been going through.  But, for now I have to make contact with Solcapprodee.  He is so confident in himself that he is quite free with information and there are a few things that I must be certain about."

            "You want me to go to sleep again?"  A combination of fear and sorrow read on her face.  "I don't know."  Her chin rippled as she tried to hold back the tears, but to no avail.  "How can you ask me to do this?"

            "It's really very important, or I wouldn't ask."

            "I know."  Susan pulled away and went over to the window, pushed back the drapes and found that dusk was setting in.  Without a sound the tears flowed.  Angel joined her at the window and put his hands on both shoulders gently but firmly.  She turned to face him and looked directly into his eyes.  "I've only met you a few hours ago, yet it feels like I've known you forever ... that I should be able to trust you.  But I thought that I could trust Sol and I knew him for weeks."  She took a deep breath and exhaled.  "For some reason you are the only person who can touch me without it being painful.  Maybe God has sent you for me."  With that she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his jaw.  "When do you want to do this?"

            "The sooner the better."

            "Promise you won't leave me."

            "I won't leave you!"

            "Sol said that too."

            "I am going to help you get through this."  He held her close and felt the tension turn to submission.

            After a few minutes a knock came at the door, a pause, then Wesley slowly opened it.  "Everything okay in here?" he asked before peering in.

            "Fine," Angel said still holding Susan.  She slowly looked up and pulled away, her eyes were red and swollen.

            "I guess it is time then."  Susan faltered a little and Angel picked her up and carried her to the couch, this time sitting down so that she was on his lap.  Her head rested against his neck and he held her close to himself.

            "Okay if I wait here?"  Wesley asked as he sat down, "Just in case you may need me."

            With a slight nod Angel agreed.  Susy rested quietly, but he could feel the dampness on his neck as the tears fell.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

            Sleep didn't come quickly.  In fact Wesley and Angel were starting to nod off themselves when suddenly Susan sat up.  The quick motion made both men straighten up in a startled manner.  Susan reached over and planted a deep and intrusive kiss on Angel.  He pulled back, but her strength was unbelievable.  She leaned back letting herself slide to the couch.  Sure enough, the eyes told the tale, for there were those black voids once again.  

            "So what is this?  The little hussy.  I must have been so good that she is wanting more!  Bitch!"  An invisible backhand sent Susan flying off of the couch.

            "Wait, I need to talk to you, Solcapprodee!"  Angel shouted.

            "My aren't you a smart lad, my congratulations!  But I'm not Rumplestiltskin ... you don't get the baby back for naming me!"

            "What are you doing this for?"

            "You've got the information ... I am sure off of the Internet.  I have surfed the web myself.  Pretty good article, if I do say so!"

            "Eed or cap los"

_            "Come in here and say that big boy!"  She said in a very sexually enticing manner,  "But you know how dangerous that is."  The look of Susan's face was that of complete satisfaction.  "I'm not ready yet.  Everything isn't quite complete, but another couple of days and I can set up residence for a decade or more.  She's not quite as young as I like 'em, but she has influenced a lot of people, and she was ripe for the picking."  If anyone was full of himself Solcapprodee was certainly showing it now._

            Wesley was going to try to stop Angel's reaction but was a step too late.  "You're going down you bastard!"  The vampire in him showing a little as his eyes turned a hint of yellow.  This really made him angry.  He grabbed Susan's shoulders looking into those voids for eyes.  She looked from shoulder to shoulder then back to Angel.

            "What are you anyway?" she questioned.  "You are certainly not human.   Thanks for the warning!"  Suddenly she let fly with a strong right fist across his jaw, which sent Angel flying a good ten feet.  "Sorry I can't stay for the party."

            Wesley took a couple of steps toward her but stopped when she looked at him.  "You next honey?"

            Cordy swung open the door in time for Susan to rush past stopping only long enough to place a hand on the assistant's cheek.  "Sorry you're not my type, sweetie."

            A small pile of freshly dried and folded clothes sat on the small couch.  "Oh good, I don't have to look for this," she said grabbing the red nightgown, "it's kind of important."  Without stopping she walked straight out the main door.  Angel got there almost as fast, but it was as if she vanished into the night.

            "This is bad, very bad", Wesley sighed.

            The next two hours were spent driving the streets in Angel's black convertible but they had no luck finding their client.  "This is getting us no where," Angel stated, "We better go back to the office... Cordelia may have some news."

            "Hopefully Susan will wake up and get back to the office," Wesley nodded,  "Solcapprodee did say that he needed more time ... two days."

            "Susy could be beaten beyond repair by then.  We have got to find her now!"

            Back at the office Cordelia was listening to the recording that Wes had made during their conversation with Susan.

            "Heard anything?" Angel asked as they both came in through the main door.

            "She's not with you?" Cordy looked up from the notes she was making.  "Maybe this will help.  Susan said that Sol set up the place they went to before hand.  It must be a special place, maybe he would take her back there."

            "Well, that's more than we've had to go on," Angel said eagerly.  "What did she say about this place?"

            "It is on a quiet area on the bay, walking distance from "The Red Tie Restaurant."  The Red Otter Bay is close by and what do you want to bet she is wearing the red gown on the red blanket on some beach called the red something or other!"

            Wesley in an instant had a map of the area on the desk.  "You're right, here is Red Rock Beach."

            "Let's get going!" Angel said on his was out the door.

            It took almost three quarters of an hour to get to the bay.  There was a lot of rock to get from the road to the water so that explained the quiet location.  "You have any cloven-hoofed friends who could help us look?" Cordy asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

            Wesley looked ever the area.  "We better split up from here.  The area isn't really that big so a shout should be heard from almost anywhere."

            The shout came about twenty minutes later.  Cordelia happened along a path winding its way through the rocks.  Obviously in the past it had been used a lot, but with the amount of uncrushed leaves and twigs lining the path it would have been observed by an experienced person to be almost unused.  To Cordy it meant a much easier route to travel on.  The path was taking her further away from the beach.  She was starting to think it would be better to turn around when she put out her hand on a rock that felt wet and sticky.  Cordy shone the flashlight on her fingers which were marked with what appeared to be blood, She turned the light to try and look further ahead.  It seemed to be just more and more rock until the light shone on something that glimmered back.  What ever it was, it certainly didn't belong with the rocks.  The object drew Cordy closer although she hesitated not knowing what she would find.  Should she say something so she wouldn't surprise what was ahead, or should she try to sneak up on it.  After a second of thought she decided that maybe making sound was better.  She started to hum "Amazing Grace," a little louder than to herself.  She walked slower than before.  For some unknown reason this place felt very uncomfortable.  As she walked closer Cordy realized that the thing that appeared shiny in the light was a red candle melted down into just a hard pool of wax.  The flashlight followed along the rock to another melted candle.  Cordy put her hand on the rock beside her and almost screamed when she touched something soft and out of the ordinary.  In the light she realized she had found the red blanket.  It covered a large rock, but to her it looked something like an alter.  This was the place where the possession had taken place and that frightened her.  Suddenly she noticed Angel's black t-shirt and jeans on the rock and knew Susan had been there again.  She started to shout for the others when she saw a woman's hand on the other side of the rock and heard a very faint, "It's me."

            Cordelia yelled at the others as loud as possible and saw Angel making his way quickly over the rocks.

            Wearing the red gown, Susan lay on the ground behind the large rock.  It seemed to take almost all of her energy just to look up at Cordy and say, "Thank God you found me."  She appeared to have been beaten very badly and the ground around her was marked with blood.  Cordy realized that each foot was cut from toe to heel, no doubt so Susan couldn't run away.  She reached to touch her ankle but Susan let out a loud moan and almost instantly a burn blister grew where Cordy's fingers had touched.  Angel finally reached the alter.  "She's really hurt bad," Cordy whispered.

            "That son-of-a-bitch!  I didn't think she could have been beaten much worse."  Angel knelt down beside her and gently touched the injuries, checking how bad the damage was.

            "I burnt her ankle," Cordy was almost in tears,  "How can anything be so cruel?"

            "Even humans can be this cruel, I've seen it before."  Angel helped Susan to sit up.  "I better take you home.  I'll try not to hurt you when I pick you up."   Other than letting her breath out in a rush Susan never uttered a sound as he rose to a standing position.  "You okay?"

            Avoiding the answer she replied, "I love your cologne."

            They met Wesley part way up the path and were able to follow it all the way back to the parking lot.  The entrance had been hidden by some shrubs, which meant that in all likelihood few people knew of it.

            "Should we go to the emergency?"  Wesley asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

            "We'd never be able to explain this," Cordy remarked.

            "A doctor wouldn't be able to touch her anyway.  There is a lot we wouldn't be able to explain.  We best go home." Angel continued, "I know someone who might be able to help."

            By this time the sun was just starting to show a little pink in the sky.  The rest of the drive was done in silence.  Everyone was starting to wonder just how this was going to end.  There really wasn't a lot of time left.__


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

            "Cordy, can you set up the room that joins mine?"  Angel carried Susan over to the sofa.  "Will you be able to sit a minute?"

            Susan waited a second to make sure she was all right then nodded.  This beating had left her almost totally helpless.  Solcapprodee had made it impossible for her to move even with human help.  Susan was beginning to realize that Angel's touch probably wasn't human.  So what was he?  But at this point she was really beginning not to care.  What had they said about total submission?  She felt almost to that point.

            Angel took a small piece of paper and wrote an address on it.  "Wesley go there and ask to speak to Chu Whan.  Tell him we need something for demonically induced cuts and bruises and see what he may have."

            "Be back as soon as," Wesley replied heading out the door.

            Angel went back to Susan and picked her up.  "We best see what can be done for those injuries."  As they went up the stairs he continued, "I'm sorry I didn't keep my word, to keep you safe."

            "I know you did what you could.  You found me, that is what is important."  Her voice was very weak.

            "Hey, I found you, " Cordy said with a fake smile, trying to lighten the somber mood.

            "You in the plural form, Thanks Cordy, I know it wasn't easy to look for a demon."

            "You're not a demon!"

            "Not yet, anyway!"

            Cordy had the blankets turned back on the bed exposing fresh clean sheets.  "Don't put me there," Susan exclaimed, "I'll get blood on them.  They are going to get dirty."

            "Don't worry about it.  Dirty sheets are the least of our worries right now," Angel said while setting her on the bed.

            Cordy pulled the top sheet up to cover Susan while she helped to remove the dirty and blood marked gown.  "I should burn this," she said as she helped pull the gown over Susan's head.

            "Better not yet.  I think it might be best to wait, it seems to be too important," Susan protested.

            "I'll wash it again anyway.  If it is to be used in some sacrificial ceremony it should at least be clean.  I'll fill the tub with water and help you get cleaned up."

            Angel had been standing back, waiting for Cordy to leave.  Susan lay slowly back on the bed.  Her back hurt from the earlier whipping but she was sure that it wouldn't matter which way she lay as to what would hurt the most.  Angel waited for her to get as comfortable as possible, then sat on the bed, lifting the sheet and covering her up to the neck.

            "Don't let me go to sleep again, okay?"

            "I won't let you go through that again.  We will stop this, I promise."

            "Please don't.  It may not be a promise you can keep."  Angel brushed some hair out of her eyes as she continued.  "When I was under the last time Sol said that you may have the touch, but even you can't help me.  He said everyone who tries dies by drowning.  I don't understand it, but I believe him.  He increased my sensitivity to human touch and then he cut my feet so I wouldn't be able to leave.  He said it would all be over soon."  Susan laid her head back and closed her eyes.  "Angel, he said that even if I kill myself he would still be able to take over my body.  I've always believed that suicide is the only sin God won't forgive, but I can't let Sol pretend he is me and turn others away from God and worship him.  The only thing I can do is die in a fire so he can't have my body."

            "Don't talk that way, Susy!  There is a way I should be able to help you."

            "Bath is ready," Cordy said coming into the room with a fresh supply of bath things.  "Now, to get you there."

            Angel pulled the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around Susy, then picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.  She noticed the mirror in this room and was shocked to see how beaten she was, but was more surprised that she couldn't see the reflection of her rescuer.  She could see Cordelia in the mirror when she should have been behind Angel and out of sight.  Susan looked at him as he gave her his most reassuring smile.  Susy had been realizing for a while that he was different and probably not human, but suddenly all of the information clicked.  She held her expression as best she could as Angel set her on the edge of the bathtub, sheet and all.

            He helped her swing her feet into the tub then took a cloth and some of Cordy's bath gel and started gently washing her face and neck.  Susy loosened the sheet so it fell away from her back as he continued down over her shoulders.  His touch felt almost as soothing as the soft cloth and water.  Angel handed Susy the washcloth and held her as she finished cleansing herself.  Cordy had gone back into the bedroom to straighten the bed and replace the sheet.  She was very concerned about the attraction that the two seemed to be developing for each other.  Cordy had never before seen Angel so comfortable with a woman he had known for such a short time.  This could be dangerous for him, very dangerous.

            With Angel's help Susy eased her legs back over the edge of the tub and carefully started to pat dry her injuries.  "You certainly do have the touch, Angel.  I was really starting to wonder why you are the only person who can touch me.  When were you going to tell me that you are a vampire?"

            Angel sat back on his heels as he had been kneeling on the floor in front of her.  "What gave me away?"

            "I guess the final clincher was the mirror."  Angel looked over to it with a frown.

            "I was really wondering why there are no mirrors in your suite.  I guess you don't have any use for them.  I take it by the quote, unquote 'health drink' in the fridge that you're a non-practicing vampire ... I'm hoping anyway.  I've never heard of a vampire actually helping people before."  Angel sat quietly.  "I have met a couple on the streets, also a few of their victims.  I take it that is why you think you can help me when others can't."

            He had listened quietly.  "I was your typical killing vampire for a long time, until a gypsy put the curse of a soul on me.  At least at the time it was a curse.  A soul with a conscience attached to it.  I finally realized I could help people when others couldn't"

            "You mean like me ... A vampire with a soul?"  Susan placed her hand over Angel's heart and noticed that it still lacked a beat.  "You haven't asked God into it yet?"  He pulled back as if hurt.  "He does want to be, you know ... I think I am dry now."

            With a very serious look, Angel left the room for a moment.  He knew that God wanted as much to do with him, as he wanted with Solcapprodee.  Susan was so nieve.  He returned with the velour robe she had worn earlier and helped her get into it.  Again he carried her over to the bed and covered her with the blankets.

            "I better see if Wes is back," he said abruptly, and then left the room.  Susan knew she had touched a raw spot by mentioning God.

            "Cordelia, can you stay?  I can't risk going to sleep again."  Susan sat up slowly.

            "Sure," Cordy placed a couple of pillows behind their guest so she could sit more comfortably.  "How about something to eat.  I'm starving.  Another peanut butter sandwich?"

            "Sounds good."

            "I'll be back in a minute," Cordy said as she left.

            Susan swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  She tried to stand but the cuts on her feet served their purpose, and she resigned herself back to the bed.

            A second later a quiet knock sounded on the door.  "Everyone decent?" Wesley asked before entering.

            "Sure, come in."

            "Chu Whan seemed to know what you would need for your injuries and mixed up a jar of cream."  Wesley handed Susan an old looking porcelain jar that contained a cream of a slightly greenish colour.  "He said to rub this on all of your injuries, especially cuts and burns, but it will help the bruises too.  I'd offer to help but he said that it can't be touched by human hands other than the victim's."

            "That's fine.  Thanks for all you've done for me, Wesley.  I want you to know how much I really do appreciate it.  Even if we aren't successful, it means a lot."

            "We are going to do our best, but I must go talk to Angel.  Chu Whan had some important information concerning this."  Wesley directed a slight smile at her before he left.

            Susan started applying the cream on her feet, as that was her most disabling injury.  As she put her fingers into it she noticed almost a numbing effect.  As the cream touched the cuts it instantly started to work as it bubbled and fizzed.  As the action stopped she took a cloth and wiped away a powder that now replaced the cream.  She was amazed that in place of the red scab was a white almost healed scar.  Excitedly she applied the cream up her legs and over the rest of her body.  Even the bruises faded to the pale yellow colour of healing.  The burn under her navel was the only thing that didn't heal, but at the very least the burning ended.  Susan walked over to the bathroom mirror and started applying the cream to her face and watched as the fizzing stopped and the marks almost disappeared.  A smiling face looked back at her but instantly left when for a second she saw her eyes turn black then back to blue.  Sol was checking up on her.  His power was increasing and time was running out.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

            She pulled the robe back up over her shoulders and tightened the sash, as she walked out of the room toward the stairs to go down to the main floor.  Susan could hear the three members of "Angel Investigations" and they seemed to be having a heated discussion.

            "Angel, you do realize that if you do this you could loose your soul and end up for eternity in Hell?"  Wesley said much louder than usual.

            "Of course I do, but we can't let this evil go on!"

            "Angel, you can't so this.  Maybe we can kill him after he takes over."  Cordy sounded almost desperate.

            Susan stood at the top of the stairs, stunned, as this information was nothing like the promise Angel had made.  "What do you mean?"

            The three instantly turned and were amazed at the change that had come over Susan.  All three checked to make sure the eyes were blue.

            "You have got to tell me the truth from start to end.  Don't spare me any pain, I've shown you I can deal with it."  Susan quickly came down the stairs and stood near the three.  Cordelia obviously had been crying but offered Susan the sandwich that she held.

            "That can wait," she sounded angry, something none of them had heard before.

            "We best go into the office."  Angel led the way.  After they all sat down he handed her the paper with the information off of the Internet.  They sat in silence as she read it.

            "Doesn't sound very promising," she finally said.

            "Chu Whan confirmed this information while I was there.  Said that he had an aunt Solcapprodee took possession of in China over fifty years ago.  Almost everyone believed she had gone insane but he knew it was much more serious.  They were too late to try the incantation and he tried to kill her himself with a sword.  But she would not die until twenty-eight years later when Solcapprodee left her body to search for another.  He doesn't seem to set up in the same part of the world twice so he is hard to track.  Lyn Tae was considered a great fighter against communism and supported the church until Solcapprodee took her spirit, after which she reached a fairly powerful position in parliament and promoted communism to the highest degree.  Chu Whan fled to the U.S. when he wasn't able to kill her and the government wanted him for his attempt.  He blessed us and said that he would provide any further help, but he is well in his nineties and not very capable other than for mixing potions."

            "You've neglected to tell me how Angel can loose his soul."

            "If Angel has intimate relations with a woman he may be condemned to hell," Wesley stated, "He has already had one reprieve."

            "But that was making love, this is a rescue of sort," he protested.

            "Don't I get any say in this?  Don't forget it is my body you have to enter.  Boy, if only I had followed my convictions in the first place!  First a demon, now a vampire ... I don't think so!"  Susan responded heatedly.

            Wesley rose from his place on the couch to comfort her, placing his hand over hers only to hear a painful sound and witness a blister form on the back of her hand.  "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

            "I've got to think about this," Susan said leaving the room and going upstairs to the jar of cream and a private place to think.

            Angel gave her about ten minutes before he went up to Susan's room.  Wesley and Cordelia had both tried to talk him out of his plans but they knew that trying to convince him when his mind was set was like trying to move a mountain.  He knocked gently on the door.

            "Come in, Angel," Susan responded.  He found her dressed in her original sweater and skirt.  The bed was made and his robe was neatly folded over a chair.

            "You really shouldn't leave."

            "Well, I really can't stay.  There is no way I am going to put your soul in jeopardy.  I would never be able to live knowing I was your death."

            "We don't know if that will happen.  It is really the only way I can help you, and I feel it deep in my soul that I need to help you."

            Susan thought for a moment.  "I can't say that I know much about men, but I do know that under that much pressure no man can maintain an erection, so it would be fruitless anyway.  Unless Chu Whan has some special potion."

            "Well, that is one advantage of being a vampire.  It seems to go along with the package.  The only thing is that I will have to do it as a vampire.  I must admit it isn't pretty, but there is no other way."

            "That certainly sounds appealing," she said in a rather sarcastic tone.  She let Angel put his arms around her, giving in to him.  The comfort that she felt there seemed to almost come from somewhere else. Finally she agreed, "So if we do this, when should it be?"

            "As soon as possible, I guess, maybe after you have something to eat.  This may be a very weakening experience.  As you've seen we don't keep a very well stocked shelf so what kind of delivery would you like?"

            "Well, maybe in honour of Chu Whan we could get Chinese take out.  Besides this could be my last meal, and I really do enjoy their food.  But first could we take a drive around to the Sally Ann.  I'd like to see Sonny.  He kind of runs the place and he could tell everyone that I'm leaving for awhile, if not forever."

            "This is going to work," Angel said, putting his arm around her, but Susan made a sound of pain.  "I didn't burn you?" he said, startled.  That could pose a great problem if even he was causing burning.

            "No, I couldn't put the cream on all of my back, so some of it isn't healed.  I hated to ask, you have done so much for me already.  Besides Chu Whan said no human hands can touch the cream.  I didn't know if that meant you or not."

            "Well, we'll find out."

            Susan pulled her sweater up over her head.  She was wearing the red gown under her clothes again.  She pulled it out of the skirt giving Angel access to her back.

            "This cream is amazing how fast it works." he said as the cream turned into powder and healed the wounds.

            "Angel, I'm sorry I offended you when I mentioned God, but please remember what I said, maybe someday you can use it."

            Angel finished his job in silence then said, "Let's go get that take out and we'll stop by at the Sally Ann on the way."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

            Night had come again already - time was passing all to quickly.  Susan enjoyed the fresh air as they drove down the street toward her old residence.  It didn't take long for them to travel from middle class to the poorer part of the town.  Bill boards and marquees flashed sign of "Girls' Girls' Girls," adult shops, pawnbrokers, alcohol and although not advertised - drugs.

            "There's a building that should be destroyed," Susan remarked as they passed an old abandoned house.  Abandoned except for the junkies hanging around the front steps.  "Lots of drug deals done there."

            Soon they arrived at the Sally Ann.  Susan felt the glad times - lots of laughs and joy here.  She may have been beyond poor but she felt good there.  Life had a purpose.

            "Would you like me to go in with you?" Angel asked as he stopped the car at the front door.

            "I guess it wouldn't hurt.  It is going to be hard to see these people when I left last week without an explanation."

            They walked in together.  Angel was a step behind, but there to offer his support.

            "Hi, Mr. Francis.   Where is Sonny?"

            "Well, Hi to you too.  Wasn't feelin' well so he went up to his room.  Where have you been?  By the look of those marks on your face that guy you were sweet on wasn't so nice to you.  Should have listened to me.  Knew that he was no good."

            "Ya, I should have listened to you, didn't know what I was getting into.  Hey, this is Angel ... Angel this is Mr. Francis."  The two men shook hands.

            "Angel, that's a name you don't hear very often."

            "Mr. Francis, tell Angel that story about that ghost in England.  Mr. Francis actually got a ghost to leave in Durham County by telling her that he would find her love that she searched for..."

            "That was in Northumberland."

            "Its a really neat story."

            "Go see Sonny already, let me tell the story!"

            Susy gave Angel a quick smile.  "I won't be long."  She ran up the carpeted stairs, which she couldn't have crawled up this morning.

            It took a minute for Sonny to get to the door after Susy knocked.  "Susy Q!  How are you doin'?"  Sonny reached to give her a hug, but she stepped back.

            "Sorry Sonny, that jerk I was with did a number on me and I'm kind of sore."

            "Damn ... hope you dumped him!"

            "Like a hot potato."

            "Sonny, remember that package I asked you to hold for me.  Do you still have it?"

            "You bet I do.  Let me get it," Sonny said reaching to the back of the closet, and then presenting her with a towel wrapped package.

            "Thanks Sonny.  You've sure done a lot for me these last four years.  I'm sorry I can't stay.  It seems like I may have to move on for now. Tell everybody I love them."  

            "Past catching up with you, Susy?"

            She gave a slight smile and shrugged.

            "Thanks Sonny, I owe you."

            "You don't owe me nothing, Susy.  Just keep out of trouble."  She brushed his cheek with her fingers and even though it burned it was worth it.

            "You've been like a dad to me ... Bye."

            After the door closed Susy opened the bundle and found the .22 caliber handgun, complete with two shells, she had wrapped a couple of years ago and had asked Sonny to hide for her.  She had taken it away from a young fellow and really didn't expect to have the need to use it, but had kept it just in case.  Wrapping it up she went down to the kitchen by a set of back stairs.  There she found a couple of birthday cake candles and a book of matches.  Then next-door in the storage room she grabbed a bag of rags and a half empty bottle of turpentine.  Thinking that it was all she needed, she wrapped everything in the rags and put it in a grocery bag.

            "I got a few of my things," Susy stated as she returned to the front desk.  "So does Angel pass your acceptance test?"

            "Now, this is the guy you should have met in the first place!"  Mr. Francis smiled and winked at them.  "Take care of yourselves, kids."

            After getting back into the convertible Susan slid in close beside Angel saying, "If we are going to do this maybe we should get to know each other a little better."

            Angel put his arm around her as he drove.  To any old movie buff they could have come out of a seventies romance story.  As he pulled into the parking lot at the Chinese restaurant he said, "There's one thing I should tell you about being a vampire.  When we go to someone's home we have to be invited in or we can't enter.  We only have to be invited once and it is kind of the same when we make love ... we have to be invited."

            "Where have I heard this before?"  Susan remarked, "Actually it sounds like anything immortal has to be invited ... God, ... you, ... Sol!"

            "I thought we should do it now so that if Sol takes over I don't have to get his permission.  I don't think he will give it too readily."

            "Well then, I give you permission to enter my body.  Boy, two guys in one week, I'm going to get a reputation."  Susan gave Angel a quick kiss.  "I guess we should make it at least a little appealing."  But the truth to the matter was that they both found each other creating an attraction.                    

Angel leaned toward her and gently placed his lips over hers then said,  "That sounds like a good idea."

            They took the food back to the office and home.  Both Wesley and Cordy were nowhere to be found.  Susan knew how much they didn't approve of Angel wanting to help, but right now none of them had much say in the matter.  They went into the kitchen and Susan set out two plates for the food.  She helped herself but noticed that Angel did not.  "You should at least have some of your "Power drink" because you are going to need your strength, too."

            "You are a very understanding person," he said putting his hand on her cheek, "but I'll wait a little while."

            Susan ate her supper.  They were both very quiet - not dreading the plan, but not looking forward to it.  She tidied up the dishes then said, "I'm getting very tired, so I guess this is it.  Give me about ten minutes, okay?"  Susan placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her so she could very hungrily place her mouth over his, and was returned the passion.  "Mr. Francis was right, I wish I had met you first.  Maybe we couldn't have been a complete couple, but I know we would have been good together."  Following a light peck to his cheek she turned to go upstairs.

            As Angel turned to the fridge he was thinking that maybe he could do this in human form.

            Susan quickly went up the stairs, but instead of getting changed she grabbed the grocery bag of supplies and left a folded paper on the bed.  She quietly went back down and straight out the front door, which she left open, so it wouldn't make a sound.

            Angel had his nourishment before turning to go up to the second floor of the old hotel.  It certainly gave him strength but he regretted the fact that he could not digest solid food well.  He was puzzled when he found the door open and stepped outside to make sure no one was there.  Finding nothing he went back inside locking the door behind him.

            He hesitated, wondering just what would be the proper way to do this.  It wasn't going to be like being with a lover or even a one-night stand, although that was somewhat closer.  He finally decided on going into his room and putting on the velour robe.  This was certainly going to have to be scripted as they went along.

            There was a door joining the two rooms on which Angel placed a light knock.  He waited a moment then entered Susan's room.  He expected to see her on the bed but instead found the note, which read:  "I can't risk this for you.  Thanks for all your help.  Remember what I told you.  Love, Susan."

            Angel was shocked.  He remembered what Susan had said about dieing and burning her own body, although he knew that was not what the note meant.  He also knew that he would have to work quickly.  Susan would leave him little time before committing suicide; something she believed would condemn her own soul.  He had to think about where she would do this.  There must have been a clue.  It couldn't be very far away as her energy was diminishing.  As he was redressing Angel suddenly remembered the drug house.  What had Susan said about it?  That it should be destroyed.  He should have picked up on this sooner, but she had been a good actor by making him believe that she agreed with his plan.  He rushed out the door to his car.  There was no way that he would let Susy die.

            The first thing Susan did when she arrived at the abandoned house was check through the rooms to make sure that it was empty.  What a dump it was.  Rooms were furnished with old broken articles that had been retrieved from nearby dumpsters.  Most rooms had a least one old smelly mattress for junkies to crash on.  

            She found two couples in the two-story house and was able to get them out by saying that the house was on fire.  The two girls knew Susan already and they trusted her and left without question.  She told them that she would follow after checking the basement and it was there that she quickly set up her plan.

            Angel saw the people standing around the outside of the old house as he arrived.  He asked one of the girls what was going on to which she replied, "Susy Q said there was a fire.  I don't see any smoke but she hasn't come out yet."

            On his way to the door Angel answered back, "I'll find her."

            It wasn't hard to discover where Susan was.  The smell of turpentine was very strong and was coming from the basement.  He was in such a hurry and wanting to be prepared he turned vampire.  It was possible that he could be too late or instead of Susan he might find Solcapprodee.

            As Angel quickly pushed against the old door, it flew off of its hinges with great force and hit the wall.  Wearing the red gown, Susan was sitting in the centre of a ring of rags soaked in turpentine.  Before her was the lit birthday candle sitting in tissue paper.  The gun fell out of her hand when the door flew open.  Angel had to work quickly before she finished her task or the tissue paper caught on fire and the whole room would be engulfed in flames.  As he picked Susan up by the shoulders he purposefully stepped on the candle extinguishing the flame.

            When she saw the vampire's face Susan was shocked at what a change had come over him.  She knew what was coming next and just closed her eyes and allowed it to happen.  To herself, she said a quick prayer, "Lord, don't let Angel loose his soul for helping me."  Susan could smell his cologne and with that resigned herself to him.

            In a fluid motion Angel laid Susy down on the old mattress and entered her body.  Instantly, almost as if he was dreaming, he found himself in what appeared to be a misshapen opaque red balloon.  The walls and the floor were mattress soft and the void was filled with a clear, water like substance about the consistency of jelly not completely set.  If Angel were human and alive he certainly would not survive this, as he would have had to inhale the fluid.  Not far from him stood Solcapprodee.  He was almost completely dissolved into the red soft wall.  The only thing showing was his face and hands.  Angel realized that time really had almost run out.  The fight would really be no fight at all.  All Angel had to do was repeat the incantation.

            "Eed orp pac los"

            Solcapprodee's eyes came open and a look of pain completely covered his face.  His fingers tightened into claw like shapes and slowly the form of the demon turned into black ash and was absorbed into the red wall.

            Instantly Angel realized that he had no idea how to leave this prison.  There was no exit to be found.  In his mind he thought, "God, help me!"  He really had no idea where the thought had come from, except that he knew that right now he was actually inside of Susan's body.

            Suddenly those soft walls seemed to give way and Angel fell with them into the darkness.  He opened his eyes and found he was once again in the dark musty room.  Susan was frantically trying to push him away from her.  Even in her weakness her struggle was that of desperation.

            Angel lay back on the mattress with his eyes closed.  The exorcism was actually very exhausting.  Coming back to reality he realized that Susan was doubled over in pain beside him.  The familiar smell of blood alerted him and as he sat up he realized that the mattress was saturated.  Angel quickly straightened himself, removed his trench coat and wrapped it around her.  He picked her up and ran out to the car as Susan moaned.  During all the time and injuries inflicted on her, never had she uttered more than a slight sound.  Angel was very alarmed and knew without a doubt this was serious.

            The four people he had seen earlier slept on the stoop of the house as he sped away, taking Susan to the only man he knew would understand and could help.

            When they arrived at Chu Whan's shop a hint of the sun was starting to show in the east.  Angel noticed lights on inside and knew the old Chinese man of medicine would be already working.   He carried Susan from the car.  The sound of pain had stopped.  Her eyes were open slightly and she appeared conscious but unable to more.  Without a word Chu Whan directed them into a small back room hidden by an old blanket hung as a curtain.

            "You succeeded!" the old man grinned, "A lot of souls can rest peacefully now."

            "She's bleeding very badly and had a lot of pain."  After all she had already been through Angel was very concerned for Susan's life.

            Chu Whan touched her forehead but she weakly pulled away as a red burn marked her skin.  "Aww, he has left her an ill blessing.  We best get something ready for her."  Angel stayed with Susan as the medicine man went about making the solution.  In only a few minutes he came back with a weak green tea to which he had added a mysterious powder.  "This should help.  Good for woman problems."  Angel helped her drink from the cup with no handle.

            "Why can medicines never taste good?"  Susan asked weakly.  "It worked Angel.  Are you okay?"

            "Of course I'm okay.  Now we just have to get you better."

            "The sun will rise soon, Angel, best take her home so she can rest quiet.  Too many people coming and going here for rest.  Let Susan lie in a warm bath containing this powder."  Chu Whan handed Angel a small package.  "Drink this special green tea every two hours.  She will be alright, but she needs to be kept warm and get lots of rest."

            Angel thanked the wise man and carried Susan back to the car.  They arrived back at the hotel shortly after it broke day.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

            "Angel," Wesley met them at the door of the hotel as they came in.  "You are alright.  What about Solcapprodee?"

            "I'm fine.  I best get Susy upstairs to rest."  Wesley followed up the steps but the atmosphere seemed heavy and conversation was limited.  Angel closed the door between themselves and Wes ... maybe things weren't all right with him after all.

            Angel set Susan down on the bed still wrapped in his trench coat.  He ran another bath for her and sprinkled the powder in it.  Instantly the smell of ginger filled the air and the water turned a milky white.  He went back to Susy and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom.  He sat her on the tub edge, supporting her all the while.  He removed the coat and the soiled red gown and threw them in a pile on the floor.  "Best burn that."  He said as he lifted Susan into the tub and added a blood soaked towel to the pile.

            "Oh, that feels so good, " Susan, said very weakly as she slid down into the warm water.  "Angel, you saved my life and my soul.  I'll never be able to repay you!"

            "Just get well."

            The water seemed to give Susan a strength that one would think couldn't be found anywhere in her body.

            "You be okay while I make you more green tea?"

            "Sure.  You best go talk to Wesley and Cordelia, they were very worried for you."

            "They didn't support us."

            "They care about you a lot.  They didn't want to risk loosing you, and they really don't know me."

            "I'll be right back, " Angel said as he picked up the pile of soiled clothes.

            Downstairs Cordelia and Wesley were waiting at the desk.  They both were shocked at the sight of the blood stained articles.

            "How's Susan?" Cordy asked.

            "Seems to be a bit better.  She was in a lot of pain and has lost a lot of blood."

            "I imagine normal considering how that demon took control."  Wesley noted, "So you were successful?"

            "Yeah, soul's still intact."  Angel hesitated then added.  "Cordy could you go to the drug store and get some ... you know ... woman supplies."

            "Right on it, Angel."  Cordy said as she grabbed her handbag and went out.

            "Wesley, I'm sorry about this morning.  I thought you had abandoned us, but I guess Susy is right ... you only wanted the best.  She is a good person.  I don't know why but she makes me feel something that I haven't felt in a very long time.  Like I have to take care of her."

            "Angel, you have got to be careful."

            "It's not like with Darla or Buffy.  It is much deeper than that.  It's almost like a peaceful feeling."  Angel shrugged his shoulders, "I've got to make this tea."

            Cordelia was back quickly and took the supplies up to Susan's room.  Not getting an answer to her knock she quietly went in and knocked on the bathroom door.

            "Come in, Cordy," Susan answered.

            "I got some things for you," Cordelia said as she set the bag on the counter.  She was surprised when she looked at Susan and noticed how much better she seemed.  The stress appeared to be gone and was replaced by a look of peace.

            "It worked?" Cordy asked.

            "Yeah, Angel was right.  I wasn't going to let him do it, but he was right after all."

            "I'm sorry Wesley and I didn't support it, and I'm glad it worked out the way that it did.  Angel sent me to the drug store for you.  Hope you are okay."

            "I'll be fine, it is normal I guess, if you can consider any of this normal."

            "I got you a few other things too," Cordy said pulling them out of the bag.  "Your own brush, comb, tooth paste, toothbrush and some sleepwear.  You will probably be staying for awhile."  Cordy held up a pair of flannel pajamas.

            "Steering me away from the sexy look.  I don't feel too sexy anyway.  I guess I'll be staying a night or two.  Thanks Cordelia.  I know that it hasn't been easy to like me under these circumstances, but maybe we can be friends now."

            "I'm glad it all worked out, I'll get some towels for you."  Cordy went to leave and met Angel at the door carrying the tea.  "I was scared you'd be taken away from us," Cordy hugged him.

            "I'm okay, Cordy."

            "Susan is too.  Another point for the good guys."

            Angel set the tea on the night table and met Cordelia at the door as she returned with the towels.  "I'll take those," he said as he reached for them.  "I'll be down to talk shortly."  Cordy was shocked at the change in Angel, never had she ever known him to act this way.

            Angel was surprised to see Susan looking so much better.  Chu Whan certainly knew his business.  He set the towels on the counter and turned to help but she put her hand up for a towel.  "I should be able to manage, Angel.  I guess I better try to get some modesty back."

            "I'll wait in your room," Angel was starting to enjoy this caring for someone - especially someone who made him feel so comfortable, and this was the first time in over two hundred years he had had the opportunity.  He thought for a moment how things were with Buffy and Darla.  They certainly were his life at the time, but they never really needed him.  He cursed the fact that he could not completely join with a woman again.

            Susan came out of the bathroom dressed in the new p.j.s.  "Cordy got me these - think we've made a truce but I also think she's worried about us getting too close.  She cares a lot about you."

            "I know," Angel stood up from the chair and helped Susan over to the bed, as she was still very weak.  "Your tea is waiting here for you," he said handing her the cup after she had sat on the turned down bed and slid in under the covers.

            "Oh, this feels so good.  I can't believe how tired I am.  It seems to have hit so suddenly."  She drank the tea down quickly as it had cooled by now.  "Hopefully I can acquire a taste for this."  She set the cup back on the night table and lay back on the pillow.  "I guess it has been about ten days since I've had a good sleep.  Getting beat up while I was asleep didn't give me much rest."

            Angel stood very quietly not knowing what to do next.

            "Can you stay with me until I go to sleep?  It is still a scary thought.  What if he isn't actually gone?"

            "Sure I can," Angel was relieved to get the invitation.  He too was getting very tired.  Since Susan came into the office almost three days ago he had gone without rest.  She patted the bed beside her, but didn't turn back the covers.  Angel lay down on top of them, setting the pillow so he sat up a little.

            Susan lay with her head on his chest, "Do you mind if I do this?"

            "No, it is nice to hold you," he said putting his arm around her.

            "I like being here," she paused, "thanks, Angel."  Almost instantly she was sound asleep.  Angel closed his eyes and listened to the evenness of her breathing.  How he wished he could be human again.  He wondered for a moment how he could move without waking her, but then realized he didn't want to anyway and settled back to sleep.

            Angel awoke with a start, realizing that Susan was doubled over in pain in the bed beside him.  He looked at the time and realized that several hours had passed since they went to sleep.  Chu Whan had said every two hours for the tea, no doubt for this very reason.  Hurriedly he ran down the stairs to prepare another cup.

            Cordelia and Wesley were reading the papers looking for a new case when Angel came downstairs.  It was only the middle of the afternoon but it felt much later.

            "How is she?" Cordelia asked out of concern when she realized Angel was hurrying.

            "I was late with the tea and she is in a lot of pain again.  I best hurry, come into the kitchen to talk.

            "We are rather concerned about you, Angel," Wesley started, "You and Susan seem to be getting too close."

            "I just want to see her get well," he answered, setting the kettle on the stove.  "This has certainly been a trying experience and will be over soon."

            Cordy had put something into the microwave, then turned to Angel, "She's getting awfully attached to you, sort of 'knight in shining armor, lady in distress syndrome.'"

            "Don't worry she knows the consequences, ... we both do.  We won't let anything develop beyond control."  Angel wondered why he always had to be in control.  "I best get this tea upstairs."

            The microwave beeped and Cordelia removed a heated gel pack and handed it to Angel, "Take this to Susan, too."

            "What is this for?"

            "I'm sure she'll know."

            The tea worked wonders and after spending two days in bed Susan was much better.  Angel spent most of the time with her and took great pleasure in being needed in a different way for a change.  They got to know each other very well.  Angel told her of his history, even some of the gruesome parts.  Of course it was a long story although he really couldn't remember any of his days before becoming a vampire.

            He was anxious to learn about Susan's life, how being homeless really didn't seem to be a burden.  But also how she got to where she was.  She wasn't overly eager to tell of her earlier years, but Angel had been so generous with his history that she couldn't help but tell her secrets.  Never had she disclosed her past to any person before and the pain it held showed freely in her eyes.

            "I was an only child.  Born to Erik and Sharon on the Canadian prairies.  We never seemed to have any money because my father drank it away.  When I was twelve he was driving drunk, hit the railing on a bridge and killed my mother.  He ended up going to jail and I was supposed to stay in a foster home, but after one night I hit the road and haven't been back since."

            "At first I headed west to Vancouver, thumbing my way.  Life seemed very easy and very hard all at the same time and I felt extremely empty.  I tried a lot of different things to help fill the void, drugs, alcohol, sex, but nothing ever helped.  It seemed like there was something out there I was supposed to find.  By the time I was twenty-five I had had three miscarriages and when I got pregnant again I tried so hard to stay off of the drugs, but they really controlled my life.  I gave birth to a little girl.  She didn't even weigh four pounds, and for five days I watched her get weaker and weaker until she died.  She just wasn't strong enough.  I killed her because of those damn drugs.  I thought maybe she was the missing part of me and I could have died when she did."

            "When I was in the hospital I met Pastor Don and he got me praying and brought God into my life.  I named her Faith -- the baby I mean -- and after we buried her Pastor Don sent me down here to Pastor Mike's shelter and the sunshine.  He said that I needed lots of sunshine.  I worked with Mike for almost three years then went to the Sally Ann on Pine."

            "I don't think of her as often as I used to, but I can still remember how sweet she smelled, and how soft her hair was against my skin."  The tears formed in her eyes and one trickled down over her cheek, and Angel held her tightly.  "God has filled my heart except for one little corner.  When I find what is waiting for me out there maybe I'll get her back and someone to share her with," she finished in a whisper.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

            "So Boss, when are we going to get back to business," Cordy asked on the third morning when Angel came downstairs to make Susan another cup of tea.  By now she was only having a cup four times a day.  Her symptoms were finally subsiding.  "We haven't seen you much the last few days."

            Angel was quiet; he had so much enjoyed the time together.  It had been like a holiday, but Cordy was right, it would have end soon.

            "Another couple of days should do it.  Susan is doing much better."

            "I think she should hit the road, she has turned everything upside down around here," Cordy continued.

            "Another couple of days," Angel repeated going into the kitchen.

            Wesley had stood back out of the conversation, but stepped ahead when Angel left the room.  "Don't be too hard on him Cordelia.  I think this is doing Angel some good.  Let him think about something other than killing demons all of the time."

            "Aren't you worried that they are getting too close?  I know it would be nice for Angel to have a love interest but let's face it, it just is not written in his cards."

            "Cordy, they both know they can't carry this thing too far.  I think they'll know when to cool it."

            "I hope so."

            Angel came back into the room with a tray of tea, toast and jam, with a tall glass of blood on the side.

            Cordelia was shocked, "You wouldn't drink blood in front of me for at least a year until you got comfortable."

            "I've never seen you hit it off with anyone so fast before," Wesley said.

            "She's just easy to be with."

            "Be careful Angel," Wes was starting to agree with Cordy.

            With no answer Angel ascended the staircase to Susan's room.

            Angel was surprised to find Susy dressed in the sweater and skirt again.  The last three days had been spent in pajamas, except for when she bathed each day and then he kindly laundered them for her.  He was getting rather domestic and loving it.

            After they finished their breakfast she hesitantly started, "Angel, I think it is time for me to leave and time for you to get back to business.  I've taken up so much of your schedule already."

            "You don't have to leave.  You can stay here while I'm out."  Angel was very disappointed at the idea that maybe it would be over so soon.

            "If I don't leave I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep my distance."

            "I really don't want you to go."

            "Do you know what this is like?  It is like when you have a baby.  You get to the point where you want to push, but the nurse says, "don't push yet".  So you put this relaxed look on your face and you give a little push anyway, because you really can't help it.  Angel, I'm getting to the point where I know I can't climb on top of you, but I really can't help it.  I know we can be friends, but I don't think I can leave it at that.  I'm falling in love with you, but I'm quite certain that the one I'm supposed to find isn't a two hundred year old vampire.  I'm really sorry that I am doing this to you."  Again the tears spilled.  "I haven't cried since Faith died, but it seems to be all that I do the last two weeks, and you've witnessed almost every tear.  What would you want with such a weak person anyway?"

            "You're not weak, I don't think I've known anyone so strong," Angel held her, "Please don't go."

            "Angel, please forgive me for doing this, but I have to go.  I have to get things figured out and get pointed in the right direction."  She tightened her arms around him and held him as if she was afraid to let go.  Angel returned the embrace and put his face down to her neck and gently kissed it.  Susan took a step back to break the hold looking into his eyes.  "I love you, Angel."

            "I love you, too."

            With that Susan turned and walked out the door not looking back in case that would weaken her.  She left the hotel without saying goodbye to Cordelia or Wesley.  They both looked toward the door as it closed expecting someone to come in.

            Angel went downstairs looking very upset, carrying the tray of empty dishes.  "You got your wish Cordelia, she's gone."

            Cordy stood with her mouth open.  For once lacking something to say.

            "Let's get on a case," Angel said.  "I've got to get busy with something."

            "We've got five faxes we should look into."  Wesley said, "I'm sorry, Angel."  He put his hand on his boss's shoulder but what he got in return was a cold look of indifference.


	10. Part Two: Chapter Ten

PART TWO

Chapter Ten

            As Susan walked away from "Angel Investigations" she knew where her first stop would be ... the local parish.  She had not talked to God in sometime and almost felt for the moment that she was the lost lamb.  She knew God would be waiting and looking for her, but at the moment she wasn't sure she wanted to be found.  When she arrived to the door of the parish she stepped inside and felt relief that she actually could.  Proof that Solcapprodee was really gone.  With a very short prayer, "Please forgive me," she turned and walked away.

            The park bench was very warm in the sun, and Susan felt totally empty as she sat upon it.  She had no idea what her next move would be.  Why did things have to be so complicated?  With her eyes closed she thought of all that had happened lately.  How she had fallen in love with Sol.  No, fell infatuated with Sol.  This demon thing of how she can't stand human touch.  Why didn't it leave when Solcapprodee did?  How was it she was able to even meet Angel?  He was the only one probably in the entire world who could help her, and was the only one who could even touch her.  Why was it that she loved him so much, and he returned that love, but couldn't make love without such severe circumstances?  What was happening and what roll if any did God have in it?  She had so many questions with no answers.

            Susan jumped when she felt a light tapping on her wrist.

            "Are you all right, dearie?" a tiny old woman asked in a very tiny voice.

            Susan sat up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "Oh, I'm fine.  Thank you."

            "Man problems I see."

            Susan looked at her wrist where the old woman had touched her.  She realized there was no burn.  Was that gone, or was this woman also not human?  She looked nice enough, but instantly Susan's guard came up.  "How did you know?"

            "Honey, it is always man problems when a young woman sits alone on a bench with tears spilling."

            "So you've seen it before?"

            "Go back to your man.  He needs you as much as you need him ... even more."

            "Its impossible, we really can't be together."

            "Give it time.  It will heal all of the problems between you."  The old woman held onto Susan's hand.  She felt very cool and comforting.  It made Susan wonder if she was a good or a bad being.  The bad ones can be great con artists.

            "You've been through a lot, my dear, and so has he.  You belong together."

            "No, I could be his death!"

            "You could be his life."  With that the old woman vanished into nothing.  Susan opened her eyes.  It had all been a dream, but it had seemed so real.  Suddenly she realized that she was holding something in the hand that the old lady had held.  When she opened it she found a very old pendant on a chain.  The cross appeared to be made of very old square headed nails and the heart that surrounded the cross was obviously hand made.  It must have been at least a hundred years old.

            In her mind Susan screamed, "This doesn't help!"  More mixed up messages.  She held her own symbol of God, which meant pain to Angel.  "What does it all mean?" she said out loud to no one.

            The day at  "Angel Investigations" was spent mainly in silence.  The faxes were read and Angel sent Wesley and Cordelia out to get information from the senders before deciding what they would contend with first.  Gunn came back from being with family and went with the others to catch up on the latest.  It was obvious that Angel was in a very sober mood and not one to say much to.  He told the others as they were leaving that he was going to do the town that night and wanted to rest for it.  He took with him another glass of his refreshment as he went up the stairs.

            "What was it?  More contact with Buffy?"  Gunn asked.

            "Worse than that." Cordy started, "Just a plain old human woman stole his heart."

            "Boy, a lot can happen in three weeks," Gunn responded.

            "You haven't heard anything yet," Wesley said as they drove away in the convertible.

            Angel went upstairs to Susan's room.  There was no evidence she had even been there other than the neatly folded pajamas on the bed along with the toiletries Cordelia had bought.  Susan came with virtually nothing and left the same way.  Angel walked into the bathroom and remembered how he had helped her ... so vulnerable and so trusting.  It made him think of a memory from far back in time, probably before he was even a vampire.  It was hard to grasp what it was, but he did remember touching the bruises and cuts on a beautiful slender back, and the long blonde hair falling over her shoulders.  "I'll kill the bastard!" he could remember saying - but then the memory was gone and the harder he tried to remember the further away it escaped him.  Angel looked into the mirror and tried to see something where there was nothing.  He went back into the bedroom and sat in the easy chair.  He put his head back and closed his eyes.  He could still smell her there and feel the way she felt in his arms.  Gradually he fell asleep only to dream of Susan and himself always together, never letting go.

            Susan stood from the bench and walked along a path, which wound its way through the park.  She held on to the pendant inside her coat pocket still wondering what it meant.  She knew of a soup kitchen not too far away and she was starting to feel very hungry.  She estimated that it was getting close to suppertime; the sun was more than three quarters through its day's journey.  Susan noticed a few poorer looking people near by and followed them thinking that they probably knew the way to the kitchen.

            As she stepped in through the door she started to feel a little like she was at home.  As she took a tray and moved down through the line suddenly a familiar face met her's from the other side of the counter.

            "Pastor Mike!"

            "Susy Q., I haven't seen you for a long time."  He reached out his hand and as he took hers he put his other hand over the two.  Susan tolerated the burn for about ten seconds, but had to pull away.  She hid her now red and blistered hand under her plate.

            "How are you Susy?  I've heard from Mr. Francis and he sounded very worried."

            "I'm fine, Pastor, I'm just taking some time for myself for awhile."

            "Well, you know where you can find me, and the door is always open," he said as they were holding up the line.

            "I know, thanks."  Susan tried to endure the burn a little longer until she went through the line and sat down at the long community table.  She pulled the jar of cream out of her pocket and started to apply it to the burn and quickly the discomfort was relieved.  She was very disappointed to see that it was almost empty.

            Susan ate quickly and in silence.  Others around her tried to make conversation but she didn't even answer.  She knew from experience that in a place like this it was very common.

            Pastor Mike watched her from across the room and what he saw worried him.

            Susan left the building as quickly as she could.  Not far away down an alley was the glow from a burning barrel and the silhouette of people warming their hands.  The evenings lately were coolish and damp and those who had so little enjoyed the secure feeling the warmth from the fire gave.

            In silence Susan joined the others.  They made room for her, also in silence.  In a way this felt like old times, but the spirit wasn't with her, and she was not here this time by choice.  An old man came over and offered each person a drink out of a bottle in a paper bag.  Susan gratefully accepted and took one swallow of the unknown alcohol that warmed its way down to her stomach.

            She found an empty spot on an old crate nearby, curled her legs up under herself and leaned against the brick wall.  The old herringbone coat was very welcomed on the cool night and she knew well why she kept it with her.  It was going to be a very long and probably sleepless night.  How she missed the soft bed and Angel's arm around her that she had grown so accustomed to.

            Angel spent the night walking the streets of the poorer part of town.  He was supposed to be on demon patrol but deep down it was Susan he hoped to find.  He went to the Salvation Army and asked there but with no luck.  Earlier he had telephoned Chu Whan and a few other places like the halfway house and the hospice but no one had seen her.

            Mr. Francis at the Sally Ann was upset to see Angel alone and looking for Susy.  "You need to find her.  You are right for each other, I can feel it in my bones."  How Angel regretted letting her leave, but he couldn't keep her there against her will.  He walked the streets and went into any place that was open during the night.  As morning came Angel went home, alone.

            Susan had spent a fairly quiet night in the alley except for the few sirens that were heard through the night, and the drunk who tripped over some of the others.  In the morning she was able to count the people who had shared the alley with her.  Nineteen others, ranging from young to very old were starting to move from their spots.  This didn't surprise Susan, she had seen it all before, but this time she was one of them.

            She started walking the streets.  She had to find work of some kind, as she really didn't want to keep running into people she knew.  In the window of a run down diner was a sign that read "Dishwasher Wanted".  That she could handle.  Susan went into the building and the sign was removed from the window a few minutes later.

            For five days Susan worked at the restaurant where she was able to eat and had a cot to sleep on in the storage room.  She knew it was a rip off when her boss gave her twenty dollars on the Friday and said that the rest was room and board, but it was a place to stay and a bit of spending money.  The cot was not too bad to rest on, but Susan found she really didn't sleep much because all she did was think of Angel.  If she did fall asleep she dreamt of him and the longer they were apart the more passionate the dreams were.  It seemed like there wasn't a time he wasn't on her mind.

            With the twenty dollars Susan went to a nearby second hand store and bought some jeans and a couple of tank tops and other necessities.  The kitchen where she worked was very hot and her sweater was very uncomfortable.  She looked forward to something a little cooler.  She found a second hand Walkman complete with a tape of love songs and couldn't resist.  In her lonely state she needed some good love songs to listen to when she did the dishes, or couldn't sleep at night.

            After the evening meal that day Susan was finishing up the last of the pots and pans.  Stan, her boss, was getting ready to close up for the night when he came into the kitchen to say goodnight.  He was just the kind of guy you would expect to find in a "greasy spoon", somewhat overweight with a beer belly and a beard that was removed once a week whether it needed it or not.  

            Tonight he hesitated when he heard the romantic music and saw the more revealing top Susan was wearing.  She was wiping the counters and as she bent over Stan noticed cleavage and took it as an invitation.  "You missing someone special?" 

            Susan just shrugged her shoulders and kept working.  She grabbed the mop to do the floors.  Stan came up behind her and seized her by both arms, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck.  Susan jumped not only from being startled but also from the burns he was inflicting on her.  He was getting excited and didn't even notice the red marks growing.  He turned her around and kissed her hard to which she bit him on the bottom lip.  "Bitch!" he shouted, "You'll pay for this!" but stopped when he saw the blisters forming on her mouth, neck and arms.  "My God, what is happening to you?  Get out of here you freak!"

            Susan grabbed the cassette player, ran into the storage room grabbing the few things she owned and ran out into the night.

            It was the first time since she left Angel that she felt really scared.  How the burns hurt, Stan had held her so hard.  She stopped in an apartment doorway and took the cream out of her coat pocket.  There was so little left that it barely covered the burn on one side of her mouth.  She leaned against the wall, wondering what she could do next.  Her first thought was to telephone Angel, but she knew she would be using him as her rescuer again.  She wanted so much just to hear his voice.  She tried to think of a good solution to her problem but all she could think of was Angel.    All she wanted was to feel his strong arms around her.

            "You alright, sweet thing?"  Susan opened her eyes to the ugly sight of a vampire, "Thought I smelled someone cowering in the corner."  He grabbed her and was about to sink his teeth in her neck when suddenly he screamed in pain, grabbed the back of his head and ran off down the street.

            Susan was shocked to see Pastor Mike standing there with a large crucifix in his hand.  It was still steaming from where it had made contact with the monster's head and had been held there until he fled in pain.

            "Pastor Mike, thank God!"

            "Susan, I'm so glad that I got here in time."  He went to touch her cheek but she pulled away.

            "Human touch burns me.  Oh, Pastor Mike, everything is so confusing."

            "You need help.  Do you know where we can go?"

            "To Chinatown and a man named Chu Whan."

            "Oh yes, the wise one.  He has helped many.  My car is right here.  I'll take you there."

            Pastor Mike sat quietly as Susan told the entire story, from the start.  He sat in silence as he listened whole-heartedly.  The amazing thing was that he didn't seem the least bit surprised.  As they arrived at Chu Whan's shop the pastor said that this was as far as he could go.  "God bless you Susan.  It will be over before too much longer."

            Susan puzzled at what he had said.  "It would be over soon."  What was going on?  It seemed that he knew what was ahead.  She knew his touch was human, but she was starting to feel like she was in an old horror movie.  One where all the people you thought you knew were turning into their evil elses.  Susan's problem was that she wasn't sure who was evil and who was not. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

            The little bell over the door rang as Susan opened it and sent into Chu Whan' s shop.  The familiar smells greeted her and she was able to relax just a little.  

            Chu Whan came out from behind the curtain, "Susan, I've been expecting you."  He handed her a freshly made jar of cream.  Quickly she applied it around her mouth and felt great relief.  She removed the herringbone coat and tended to the handprints burned into her arms.

            The little bell on the door tinkled again, but Susan hardly noticed as she tended to her wounds.  As she stood there another scent made it's way to her and she quickly turned to find Angel looking at her.  There was no smile, but his eyes showed a longing.

            Susan went over and put her arms around his neck as she said, "I thought I would die without you."

            "I was starting to think I may never find you again," Angel responded.

            "I'm so confused, people seem to know what is going on more than we do, or at least I do," she said with a questioning look.

            "I know ... I've run into the same thing."  He continued, "Let's get out of here so we can be alone."

            Susan went over to Chu Whan and took his hand in hers.  "You've been a great help."

            "You no burn?" he asked.

            "For someone like you it is a small pain to endure."

            Angel thanked him for the telephone call then put his arm around Susan and held her close as they went out the door together, the bell ringing their exit.

            They took only a couple of steps around the corner when Angel stopped and turned her to him.  Susan was worried for only a second that maybe he was angry at her disappearance but instead he covered her mouth with his and they welded together passionately.  The urgency between them was almost unbelievable.  Their tongues touched with the electricity of passion.

            A young man walked by and muttered, "Geez, get a room."

            Angel commented that maybe that would be a good idea.  He opened the car door for her then hopped over to the back seat and slid down into the driver's seat.  Susan cuddled in beside him as close as humanly possible.  She realized that without him she felt like she was missing a part of herself and for now she felt whole again.  Although she didn't know it, Angel felt exactly the same way.  He drove with his arm wrapped tightly around her and Susan held on to him with her hand on the inside of his thigh.  How they were going to stop this time neither of them knew.

            "Where should we go?" Angel asked with a kiss.  They were both in a painful longing.

            "Where ever it is don't let it be very far, I don't need luxury, I just need you."

            The black convertible turned into a nearby motel and stopped in front of the door marked 'office'.  It appeared to be fairly new establishment although neither of them noticed.  Parked, Angel again covered Susan's mouth with his, his hand resting on her breast.  She started to undo his belt, but thought better of it.  "Angel, we better get a room."

            "Right" he said adjusting himself, "No wasting any more time."

            The ten minutes it took to register seemed like an eternity, and all the time they watched each other as if somehow they would be torn apart again.

            "Congratulations Mrs. Smyth," the desk clerk called from the door as Angel came back to the car.  Susan returned the greeting with a small wave and a grin.

            "My, you are original," she smiled at Angel.

            "I'll save my being original 'til a little later," he smiled back, again not resisting the urge to shower her with kisses.

            "Angel, lets get inside."

            Right, room twenty four, here we come."

            Angel unlocked the door.  "We better at least make it look official," he said as he carried Susan over the threshold.

            Angel laid her on the bed and again their mouths and tongues met in urgency.  Susan's hands busily unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back over his shoulders.  He straightened up and finished removing it.  Her hands felt the strength and smoothness of his chest.  Angel pulled the knit top out of Susan's jeans and over her head.  He reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossed it in the corner, where it landed over a lampshade.  His lips met hers, then traveled down over her neck, gently touching the scar of the cut he had witnessed.  He continued over each breast feeling the hardness of her nipples with his tongue.  He had a hardness of his own that urned for attention and Susan felt its firmness against her thigh.  Just when there seemed to be no turning back she said, "Angel stop."  He stopped for a second then continued, thinking he hadn't heard right.  "Angel Stop!"   This time he felt Susan's hands pull at his shoulders.

            He raised his face so his eyes met hers, "I thought you wanted this."

            "I do Angel, more than you will ever know, but is it safe?  Do we know that I won't be the end of you?  I think people want you evil again and are using me to do it."

            Angel lay back on the bed beside Susan, his head supported by his hand.  She turned toward him, placed her hand on his chest, not wanting to break the touch.

            "I need a shower, a very cold shower," he said moving quickly out of the bed, "then we better discuss this situation."

            "Don't leave me, Angel!"

            "What's wrong?"

            Her voice broke, "You are going to be taken away from me, I can feel it so strong."

            "Join me in the shower," he said with a sly grin and a playful rising of his eyebrows.

            "That sounds a little dangerous."

            "Don't worry so much, I'll just be a minute."  Angel was surprised at the change in Susan.  Even when possessed by a demon she showed less fear.  "We will talk when I'm finished."

            Susan listened to the shower water as she put her top back on.  It had been running for only a minute when she raised her voice a little and called his name.  She became frantic when he didn't answer and she almost ran into the bathroom.  "Angel!" she half shouted.

            He poked his head out from behind the curtain.  "You okay?"  A little shampoo lingered in his hair from the interruption.

            "You didn't answer."

            "Come here," he put his wet arms around her.  "You can trust me.  I'm not going anywhere."  His eyes looked deeply into hers.  "Wait here while I get the rest of this soap off."  A minute later the water shut off and Angel's hand reached for a towel.  He half dried himself then wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub.  Again he wrapped his arms around her.  "Something is really wrong isn't it?"

            "In my whole life I've never felt so scared of loosing anyone and being alone.  Maybe it is because I lost baby Faith, but it feels so much deeper."

            "Susan, I can't remember ever feeling about anyone the way I feel about you.  I'm not going anywhere without you anytime soon."  He reached for his boxers and pulled them up under the towel.  "Come lie down with me and rest, maybe that will help, then we will figure this out later."  Angel turned down the bedding and climbed in under the covers.  Leaning back against the headboard he crooked his index finger at her, "Come rest for awhile."

            "I left my things in the car. I want to get them before they might walk away," she put on her shoes.

            "I should get some things out of the trunk," he said swinging his feet out of the bed, but as Susan opened the door the morning sun shone brightly into the room.  Angel made a dive under the covers, as she quickly closed the door.  "Sorry, I didn't realize the time.  What do you need out of the trunk?"  She grabbed the keys off of the small table by the door.

            "Just the small cooler and case," he said still under the covers.

            "I'll just be two seconds," she closed the door with a click.  Outside she opened the trunk and found what Angel had asked for, along with a few other interesting demon fighting supplies.  She shut the lid and noticed eyes watching between split blinds in the next room.  Across the way a guy had been leaning against the wall, then started to walk toward her.  Susan grabbed her bag out of the car and frantically knocked on the door.  Quickly Angel opened it, standing behind the door so the sun missed him.

            Susan was crying, "What's wrong with me, Angel.  A few nights ago I stayed in an alley with a bunch of strangers and now I'm scared of my own shadow.  If I can't see or hold you constantly I'm scared you are going to turn into a demon.  Something is messing with my head and I can't stand it."

            Angel put the things on the table and carried Susan over to the bed.  He removed her shoes, then her jeans and pulled the light covers over her.  He then slid in beside her and held her as close to himself as he could without hurting her.  "I'll get you through this," but he knew it wasn't just in Susan's mind because he felt it too.  They both knew that not everything was all right.

            She lay so close that Angel could feel her heart beat against his ribs and for a while it felt so strong it could have been his own.  God, he wished he could feel his heart beat along with Susan's.

            She slept for awhile and Angel would have thought she was still when she quietly said, "You've washed off your cologne."

            "I have some in my case if you want me to put more on."

            "No, I'd rather you just stay here with me."  He turned his body to hers and gently placed his hand on her neck and pulled her to him, the urgency being a little more under control.  Then they both slept, so close they were almost one.

            They stayed that way for almost three hours.  Often Susan would wake for a moment and when she would see Angel beside her asleep she would settle again.  After awhile she woke to find his eyes looking into hers.  This time she reached over to him, but she could feel his hesitation.  "Who is Alex?" he asked.

            "Alex?  Where do you get that name from?"

            "You said it in your sleep."

            "I don't know any Alex, Angel, honestly.  I dream and dream, as soon as I'm asleep but I can never remember what they are all about, just horses and hills and fires and death.  I don't know where it is coming from."

            "It's okay.  How do you feel about karaoke?"

            "Listening or singing?"

            "There's a bar where the owner listens to the singers and can answer their puzzles and see the future.  Let's see what he knows about this."

            "It would sure be nice to know what is going on."

            "There is only one thing ... it is a demon bar."

            "So the owner is a demon, too?"

            "He's an okay guy and I won't leave you for a second."

            "So they have unisex bathrooms?"

            "Trust me again.  Not very long ago you trusted me so much I was actually inside of your body.  You trusted me so much _I_ washed your wounds.  Trust me again, Susy."

            "Stay you, Angel and I'll trust you."

            "What do you mean?"

            "God, I don't know.  My dreams are so mixed up, but sometimes you are you, then suddenly you are trying to kill me and it seems so real."

            "We'll get the answers tonight.  Hopefully it's what we want to hear.  If I could make love to you and let us feel what we really need to feel it should end all of this.  We have about another three hours before the sun sets, so maybe a little T.V. to kill the time?"

            "Could we get something to eat?"

            "Damn, sorry I forgot.  As I don't eat, I don't get hunger pains.  I guess we better get delivery.  Pizza okay?"

            "I'm sorry I keep costing you money, but I'm still broke."

            'Hey, if things work out you'll have years to pay me back."

            "You'd want me for years?"

            "I think I want you forever."  He pulled her to him again, "I could really get used to this."

            "Me too," she said returning the kiss wholeheartedly.  Almost in protest her stomach growled.

            "Better order that pizza - there's a delivery list by the phone."

            Susan made the call and before hanging up asked Angel if there was anything he wanted.

            "Got what I need in the cooler."

            They both lay down on the bed to watch T.V. while they waited for the pizza.  Angel spooned in behind Susan and they settled on watching the news channel, avoiding the porn and any bed hopping shows.  His hand slowly found it's way up under her top.  It was warm in the room and they were still dressed lightly.

            "You are a typical man, aren't you?  One thing on your mind."

            "Hey, we can have a little fun can't we?  Besides the delivery guy should be here in about fifteen minutes.  What can happen?"

            "If I had my way, lots!"

            The knock came on the door twenty minutes later.  The covers from the bed were on the floor as were the two lovers.  "Just a minute," Angel shouted.  "Susy, can you get that?  I've got a bit of a problem!"

            "A big bit I'd say," she grabbed her jeans and pulled them on while Angel sat on the bed and pulled some of the covers over his problem.

            "You ordered pizza?" the guy at the door asked as Susan opened it.  She gasped and took a step back.  It was the same man she had seen earlier outside in the parking lot.

            "Gunn, What are you doing here?"  Angel asked, swinging his feet to the floor and pulling his jeans on.

            Gunn stepped into the room.  "The guys were worried when you didn't come home this morning.  I cruised around until I spotted your car.  I didn't think I should disturb you when you have company, but figured when the pizza came it would be safe enough."  Gunn looked around the room and half smiled when he noticed the bedding and a lamp knocked over on the floor and the bra hanging from another light where it had landed earlier.  "They were worried but it looks like a little "mattress mambo" hasn't hurt you yet.  Susan, I presume," he said, extending his hand.  As she hesitated he continued, "Oh right, I forgot can't be touched by a human, vampire must be okay then?"

            "Well, you can tell them there is no problem," Angel answered.

            "You can tell them yourself - they should be here in a few minutes trying to undo any damage."

            "Can't they give a guy any privacy?"

            Susan started to tidy up the room, but Gunn was right, they were only a few minutes.  He had left the door ajar and they came in with a loud bang, wheedling weapons of stakes and amazing looking swords.

            Angel shook his head, "You guys are astounding.  What do you think you were going to do with those?"

            "Well, we would at least have to try."

            "You mean you haven't gone demon on us?"  Cordy asked.  "You've been here since last night and you are okay.  They must have been lying to you just so you would ... well, I don't know ... have a boring life."

            "Cordelia, some of us can practice some restraint," Angel responded.

            Cordy looked around the room, her gaze finally falling on the piece of clothing that had landed on the lampshade.  "Looks like you two might have to practice some more before you get it right."

            "You mean you haven't..." Wesley hesitated trying to find the right word.

            "Done the "dirty dead?" added Gunn.

            "Played "mattress tag"?" quipped Cordy

            "No, we have not made love yet!  Not that it is any of your business."  Angel was rather annoyed.

            "Well Angel, considering the consequences it is our business," Wesley was concerned.

            "We'll let you know if and when so you can be ready to pounce.  We are going to "Caritas" tonight and see what Lorne has to say."

            "Good idea," Wes agreed.

            "So if you guys can go we will get back to practicing."

            "By the look of things maybe we better stay."  Cordy continued, "Besides Susan needs a new outfit for her debut."

            "What kind of place is this?" Susan had found herself a chair in the corner and was quietly eating the pizza.  She was starved.  "I really don't need anything."

            'Sure you do.  Besides we better give the men some time to chat,"  Cordelia was anxious to go shopping.

            "Angel?" Susan questioned, her tone of voice showed a hint of alarm.

            "Its okay Susy.  There is a strip mall across the road.  Cordy, take the business credit card."

            Susan went into the bathroom to tidy up, closing the door behind her.

            "Cordy, she's having some problems so stay with her all of the time.  Be back in an hour.  If you are not back I'll come get you ... sun or no sun!"  Angel knocked on the bathroom door.  "Can I come in?"

            "Sure."

            He went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

            "I've never seen him like this before," Wesley stated.

            Susan looked rather pale.  "Angel, they are taking me away from you."

            He put his arms around her and drew her close.  "No, I'll be here when you get back.  Cordy will know that if she doesn't have you back in an hour there will be hell to pay and she knows what that can be like."

            "I love you, Angel."

            "Don't worry, Susy.  I'll be here.  Besides I better talk with Gunn and Wes.  There is some business we should discuss so we can get some real time alone together.  I love you too."  His mouth covered her's in a kiss that was hard and very deep, and showed a true passion.  When they parted he said, "Hopefully that will last until you get back."

            "Maybe it is a good thing they are here ... practicing restraint is getting harder and harder," Susan held on to him tightly.

            "For me too!"

            After Cordy and Susy left Wesley remarked, "You'd hardly know she was the same person.  Angel, what has happened?"

            He took the time to tell the two men that whatever it was, it was much more complicated than just feelings for each other.  "There must be a reason why we have been brought together far beyond our control.  We'll find out tonight.  If we get the answer we are hoping for I expect complete privacy, no more worrying about my soul."

            "And if you don't get that answer?"

            "We'll worry about that only when that happens."

            Angel took the bag of blood out of the cooler and poured himself a glass full.  "It better be the right answer," he said more to himself than to the others.

            After fifty-five minutes had passed since the women had left, Angel went and stepped out the door.  By now it was well in the shade.  As promised Cordelia had Susan back within the hour, with their arms full of boxes.  When Susy saw Angel waiting she couldn't help but give him an enormous grin. 

             Cordy seemed to be in her glory and was talking a mile a minute.  "Boy, this power shopping is something else."  They unloaded at least eight packages into Gunn's truck leaving Susan with a box and a small bag.  Angel gave Cordy a frown.  "Oh, pop a pill - you can take it out of my wages."

            Angel put his arm around Susy and held her close, "You okay?"

            "I was when I saw you waiting."

            "We're going to be okay, Susy."

            "I hope so."

            "We should be able to go in about an hour, so you get ready.  These guys think they should go with us.  You okay with that?"

            "I think so.  We might need them if the news isn't good."

            "Don't worry, the news will be good."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

            Susan started the shower.  Wesley was surprised that she left the door open slightly and called for Angel every few minutes.  "I can hardly believe this is the same person who almost killed herself so Solcapprodee couldn't live!"

            "I told you this is way out of our control."

            "I wondered why she was so upset when we were shopping," Cordy observed, "You guys really have it bad.  Maybe it is meant to happen."

            "Angel?" came the fourth call from the other room.

            "Yeah, I'm here."

            "Can you come in here?"  Susan was stepping out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around herself.

            "What is it?" Angel asked, poking his head around the door.

            "Hold me a minute."

            "Gladly," he said wrapping his arms around her.

            "I just need to know that you are real and not a dream."

            As she reached up to put her arms around his neck the towel fell to the floor.

            "We still have company," but Angel kicked the door closed and covered her with kisses.  "You better finish getting ready so I can have the bathroom for a few minutes.  We have to get this done so we will know."

            "What if it isn't good?"

            "It will be good.  It has to be good."

            Susan came out of the bathroom a changed woman.  It was the first time any of them had seen her with make-up and her hair tied back.  She had picked a very flattering pair of jeans that laced up the back and a very nice low cut embroidered blouse.

            "Wow," Wesley commented.  "You'd never know you were the same person we met two weeks ago.  We'll meet you guys at the bar, but be forewarned we'll be back if we feel you are taking too long."

            But they weren't late at all.  Within half an hour Angel took care of the hotel bill and they were on their way.

            When they arrived at the bar, Susan wasn't too sure about going in.  Everywhere she looked she saw very unusual beings.

            "I know what you mean now that you won't leave me for a second."

            "Huh?"

            "You won't be able to, I'm going to be stuck to you like glue.  I don't think I've seen so many demons in one spot before.

            "You'll be okay, this is a type of sanctuary, but I won't leave you for a second," Angel said as he opened the door for her, and then entered the establishment with Susan on his arm.  He felt so proud to have her there.

            There were a lot of patrons tonight and most of the tables were taken.  Angel's employees sat near the back.  Cordy gave a little wave when they came in and a waiter directed them to a table very close to the green guy with horns singing on the stage.

            "Can I get you a drink?"  The waiter asked.

            "Susan, what would you like?"

            "A gin fizz?"

            "Hold the eye."  Angel added as Susan shuttered,  "Garnishings are a little different here," then turning to the waiter continued, "Bloody Mary, real blood."

            Before they sat down he helped her out of her coat and held her chair as she sat down.

            "You are going to spoil me."

            "Glad to, love."  Angel put his chair close to Susan's and as he sat down pulled her in under his arm.  "You're my woman and we'll make sure everyone knows it."  Susan hoped that these feelings would last forever.

            The three observed from the back of the room.  "Have you ever actually seen Angel being so affectionate before?"  Wesley asked the others.

            "And so settled?" Gunn added.

            "Maybe this is a good thing," Cordelia nodded.

            The singer finished his song and came directly over to Angel and Susan, grinning from ear to ear.  "Angel, welcome back."  He offered Susan his hand and as she gave it to him he bent and gently kissed it.  "Susy, I'm so honoured to meet you at last."  He glanced at Angel who looked a little puzzled.  "You've finally found her.  I hoped I would be around when that happened and here I am. "  Susan was starting to relax a little.  The waiter delivered the drinks and Lorne added, "That's on the house."

            "We've come for some answers to some very hard questions." Angel said.

            "Well really not so hard, I think."  Lorne was still grinning, "How about a song?  This is a couple's question, so how about the first one together, then Susy, one on your own.  That should tell all."

            "You know I can't sing," Angel balked.

            "You've done it before big boy.  Besides it is a little price to pay.  Isn't the question quite an important one?"

            Angel was starting to get the idea that Lorne knew the answers already and was just playing them.

            "Any favourite songs, Susy?" he asked.

            "How about an oldie like "Memories", although I don't know if Angel will know the words."

            "Don't worry Hun. Angel doesn't know the words to many songs," he joked.  "I'm going to enjoy this."

            Angel led Susan on stage and they found the song on the machine.  She was a little nervous but the couple couldn't take their eyes off of each other and she started to feel like she was singing only to him.  The difference between the two was that Susan actually could sing and the bar went silent through her solo of "Unchained Melody".

            "Were those songs written for her?" Cordy asked the others.

            "It looks like she really does love him," Gunn answered.

            "And I think he really loves her, too." Wesley agreed.

            As Susan sang her solo Angel sat down with Lorne at the table.  She never took her eyes off of him for a second and each word seemed to come from her heart.  Lorne talked privately with Angel.

            "It's about time you've had this, Angel." he started.

            "Sounds like you were expecting this."

            "I knew it would happen sometime, but when you would actually find her no one knew for sure until very recently.  She has had a very hard road to you and the odd thing standing in her way, but here she is at last."

            "Why does it sound like you're not the only one in on this?"

            "This is destiny Angel, real destiny, and sometimes it takes a bit of help in the right direction."

            "So why all the mystery and confusion?"

            "I really can't say too much as you are not meant to know until the right time.  But let me say that you are on the right road.  You've been strong to abstain under the circumstances."

            "She has been stronger than I have.  Susan finished the song to a room of applause.  Angel rose from his chair as she came back to the table.

            "That was beautiful," Lorne said.  "You can come here any time.  I was telling Angel-cakes here that I can't give you all your answers yet, … you are not to know everything until the time is right, otherwise it might not work, but let me assure you this is what you have lived your lives for.  This is what makes it all worth while."

            "This all sounds good, but what about the real reason we are here?"

            "Oh yes, the coupling.  This may not be exactly what you've hoped for, but please know that in the end it will be the right thing."

            Susan looked close to tears, "So we can't then?"

            "Oh you can, just not quite like you hoped for."

            "Can you hold with the riddles?" Angel was obviously annoyed.

            "Oh, getting a little testy are we?  Who's giving you the answers here?"

            "Not many answers for all the questions."

            Lorne gave a sort of hand signal to the waiter who disappeared then returned with a small antique wooden case.  Inside were many little divisions most of which contained a vial with a Roman numeral on each on.  He pulled out two marked IXX and XX, both of which seemed to radiate just a little.  "I sometimes need a little help from the powers," he said explaining the glow that faded away.  He returned the case to the waiter.  "This is your only means of a true coupling.  When the time is right you will find the urge almost unbearable.  Drink from these vials, pink for girls, blue for boys, but stay cool for an hour, and then you get the green light.  Susan," he turned to her, "give Angel your gift after you drink from the vial."

            "Gift?  Is that the new word for it?"

            "No the gift the old lady in the park gave you."

            "Oh, I almost forgot.  But I don't understand how..."

            "You don't need to understand now, you will eventually."  Lorne continued, "The sad part is that you will have only twenty five hours together after you drink from the vials.  Then you must be apart - no contact with each other.  Someone will direct you at the time."

            "This is very cruel, to give it all to us only to take it away."  Susan turned her head to Angel's shoulder to hide the tears.  He pulled her in close trying to protect her.

            Lorne continued, "The world is very cruel.  You've both seen it before, but don't deny yourselves each other.  It will be all repeated again in some other way if you do.  This is your destiny."

            "It doesn't look like the news is good," Wesley straightened in his chair.

            "I was starting to hope they would really get to make it work," Cordy said disappointedly.

            "Looks like they may need our help," Wes added.

            Angel helped Susan out of the bar.  She looked like the world was about to come to an end, and in her mind it almost felt like it would.  Angel, himself was obviously disappointed.

            The three followed them out in silence.  As they got to the convertible Wesley spoke, "So it was not good then?"

            "It is all a cruel game.  He has given us only twenty five hours after we drink from these vials."  He held them up for the others to see, "I'm taking Susan home.  You guys can have some time off.  I'll call you."

            As the car left the lot Lorne came out of the bar.

            "How can you be so cruel?" Cordelia scowled at him.

            "Hey, it's not me.  It comes from "the powers that be."  But he smiled as he added, "What was old is new again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

            They drove back to the hotel in silence sitting so close that anyone they met would have thought there was only one person in the car.  Susan had both arms wrapped tightly around him and he felt the occasional tremble and gasp for air against him.  He knew the pain that she felt, but he had to be strong for her.  But none-the-less a tear slid down over his cheek.  He had felt pain before over Buffy and Darla, but this pain was none like he before.  This he knew was the most human he felt in over two hundred years.  As much as he wanted to be human again this was an experience he never wanted to feel again.

            He parked the car and shut it off, but they sat just holding each other.  How in such a short time could they have developed such a strong intense passion?

            After twenty minutes Susan looked up to Angel's face and wiped away a tear with a gently hand.  "I knew they were going to take you away from me."  

            Angel leaned over and kissed away her tears, "We'll make this last forever."  But as he kissed her mouth and felt the urgency surge through him he knew that their forever would not be long enough.

            "Come on, let's go home," he said as he offered her his hand.  They walked slowly toward the door.  They went inside and in silence they sat on the small couch together still holding hands.

             "What do we do now?"  Susan finally asked and Angel just shrugged his shoulders.  She continued, "I guess we will just have to make the best of it.  We've been given what we want.  We can wait until we can't wait anymore and it will be so special that we will just have to make it do for the rest of our lives.  I've been telling people for years, life is what you make of it ... seize the moment.  Angel, I love you with my whole being and I'm going to make sure that if you live another two hundred years you will not double it for a second."

            "Why is it that I've known you for only two weeks and it feels like I've loved you forever and that a piece of me that was missing is back in place," Angel asked.

            "I don't know, but I feel it too.  Maybe we were lovers in a past life, who knows?  It seems as if anything is possible.  Let's go to bed, I'm really tired.  We can figure this out later.  At least they didn't limit our time together completely."

            They were just starting up the stairs when a very light knock came at the door.  Angel went to open it and found Wesley and the others there.  Wesley had half expected Angel to be angry but he was met with an invitation in.  "You could have used your key."

            "We just wanted to bring a few things over for you," Gunn brought in a box of various items.

            "The champagne was my idea," Cordy chimed.

            "I found a C.D. with your songs on it," Wesley added.

            Then Gunn with a big smile said, "There's some whipped cream and cherries ... always worked for me."

            "We were kind of hoping we would be having a bachelor party instead," Wesley lightly laughed.

            "Why don't we?"  Susan's eyes lighting up.  "If we are going to do this we should do it right.  What do you think, Angel?  Just a small party?"

            "Sure, if you'd like."

            Cordelia was excited to be planning a party, "We'll make the arrangements."

            "Cordy, a small party," Angel expressed 'small'  "For now I think we need some sleep."  He followed Susan up the stairs, and then quietly said to her, "You sure you want to let them have a party?  Cordy can tend to over do things."  They went into Angel's room and closed the door.

            "They need to do something for us, let them, and lets just enjoy it."

            "I don't like parties much."

            "I've never been to a real one before, drug parties don't count, so for me then?"

            "I'd do anything for you," he said pulling her close to him roughly.

            "Anything?"

            "Anything!"

            "Well, let's go to bed then, and sleep, I'm exhausted."

            Susan walked through the door joining Angel's room to the one she had occupied.  "You are going to sleep with me, aren't you?" Angel called to her.

            "I'll be back in a minute.  I want to use a mirror to take this make-up off."  She came back into his room wearing Cordy's gift of flannel pyjamas.

            "You are not wearing those in my bed!            '

            "And what do you suppose I should wear?  Besides you are naked under those covers."

            "I am not."  They both grinned at each other.

            "You are so, and we are going to practice abstinence, right?"

            "Right, so come to bed."

            Susan sat on the bed next to Angel.  "I know it is hard, pardon the pun, but we have to make this last as long as we can.  I know you just want to fool around, but we might get to the point where there is no fooling."

            "Okay, okay, you win."  Angel grabbed his robe off of the chair by the bed and pulled two pair of boxers and a T-shirt out of a drawer.  Throwing a pair and the shirt at Susan, "But wear these okay.  In the dark I might think I'm sleeping with some old granny."

            "Oh, you are mean!"  Susan said throwing her p.j. top at him and pulling on the t-shirt then switching the bottoms.  Angel slid back into bed but Susan threw back the covers and jumped on top of him.  "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."  She held his wrists on the bed and kissed him hard.  He stayed there in submission, but she rolled back on to her side of the bed.  "This is going to be worse than I thought!"

            Angel pulled the covers over them.  "Its okay, let's just go to sleep."  Susan cuddled up to him putting her head on his shoulder and running her fingers over his chest.  

            In the darkness Angel felt the dampness of tears.  "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "I don't know how I will be able to live without you."

            "Maybe we will just have to abstain for a long, long time.  I think I would rather have you with me than have a day of pleasure anyway."

            "I love you."

            "Me too."  His lips very gently touched her forehead.  Already daylight was trying to squeeze past the dark drapes.

            They had been sleeping several hours when Susan started kissing Angel's neck very passionately, coming up and over to his mouth.  Of course he responded until he realized she was sleeping, and once again calling her lover, "Alexander".

            "Susan, Susan, wake up."  She sat on top of him, but using another man's name was not a good turn on.  He held her firmly by the shoulders and again said, "Susan, wake up."

            'Angel ... no wonder that dream was so real!"

            "Who were you making love to?"

            "You of course!"

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes!  We had been out riding horses and when we got to the stable we went up in the loft and started making love."

            "You called me Alexander."

            "No ... it was you, Angel.  You had long hair, tied back, but it was you."  Worried she continued, "Honestly, I don't know an Alexander.  It must have been just a strange dream.  You were calling me Lizzie.  We were even using some English accent or something."

            They lay together very quietly.  There were so many pieces to this puzzle and it seemed that only now were some of them starting to fit together.

            "Angel, what was your name before Darla named you Angelus?"

            "I don't remember, but I'm starting to think it was Alexander.  I've been having dreams too."

            "What kind of dreams?"

            "Mostly making love to you," he said as he quickly moved on top of her and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own.  "Going to teach me a lesson were you?"  His mouth came down hard on hers, then moved gently dotting kisses down her neck as his other hand pulled down the neck of the t-shirt.  He started nuzzling in between her breasts and just as Susy started to make quiet sounds of moaning he let go of her and jumped out of bed.  "Let's go get breakfast."

            "You do have a mean streak!"

            "Hey, remember we still have to practice," Angel said with a laugh.

            They both pulled on their jeans and went downstairs hand in hand.

            "Hey lovers, how ya doin?" Cordy asked as she covered the sender on the phone, "just making party plans."

            "Cordy remember a small party!"

            "Right boss," she said with a smile.

            They went to the fridge and found it to be fully stocked, mainly with what appeared to be appetizers.  "I've never known Cordy to do anything in a small way," Angel sighed.

            "I've never had a party before - this should be fun," Susan enjoyed a small pastry.

            "If you say so," Angel said as he got a glass of blood.  "What do you want to do?"

            "Seeing as it is noon I guess we are limited."

            "Oh, I can go out, special clothes and sunscreen, lots of sunscreen."

            "Is there somewhere we could go horseback riding?"

            "You like horseback riding?"

            "I haven't ridden for years, but so often in my dreams we are riding together."

            "I haven't either but it sounds like fun ... let's do it.  I think there is a stable near Drummond Park.

They got ready and waved to Cordy as they went out the door.

            "Don't be late ... nine o'clock!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

            They drove in the convertible enjoying the wind as it blew past them.  The sky was overcast, almost as if it was for them.

            As they were getting close to the stables Susan inhaled the good country air and savoured the smell of freshly mowed hay.  "Oh that smells so good."  She closed her eyes and for a moment saw themselves watching workers cutting hay in a field by using scythes.  They were half lying, watching out of a loft door.  Obviously they had been enjoying each other's company and were re-dressing.  Suddenly the head of an older man came through the trap door of the loft.  He had a long bullwhip and started whipping them both.  Angel fell backwards through a hole in the floor to a pile of hay below.  "Whore!" the old man grabbed Susan by the wrist and dragged her. "You shame your own husband!"

            Suddenly Susan opened her eyes with a start and she found herself gasping for air.  Angel was pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road and as he stopped he grabbed her and held her tight.  "What happened?  You grabbed hold of my leg and screamed like someone was going to kill you."

            "God Angel, we were lovers ... must be one or two hundred years ago ... they were cutting hay by hand ... and I was married to an old ogre."  Susan rambled on in confusion.

            "I know ... I've had dreams of you being beaten by some old man.  At first I thought the dreams were just because you were so beaten when you came to me, but I've seen him too, an evil old man with a long bull whip."

            They sat just holding each other, then Angel added, "Maybe horseback riding wouldn't be such a good idea right now.  I wouldn't want that happening to you when you were on a horse."

            Another piece of the puzzle had been put into place.  It would be nice when the puzzle could be made complete, he thought, as long as the picture could be a good one.  But sometimes it didn't look like it was.  The sun was starting to poke through the clouds and Angel put the top up on the car.

            Susan was still visibly shaken.  "So we know we were lovers years ago, but why are they bringing us back together now?  What is happening, Angel?  And why are they going to tear us apart again?  Are the powers enjoying this little comedy of horrors?  They are so cruel; they want us to be together, but not completely.  They are dangling sex in front of us like a carrot.  I love being with you, but I don't like their games."

            "I know, lamb," Angel said trying to comfort her.

            "Where did that come from ... lamb?"

            "I don't know it just came out," Angel too, was having a hard time with so few answers.  "Damn it Susy, I don't know any more than you do!" He hit the steering wheel with his fist.  "They are hurting me too you know.  We are in this together.  I love you and they are going to take you away from me too!"

            Susan wrapped her arms around him and just held on.  Quietly she said, "You used to call me your lamb."

            Angel drove the car back on to the road, and just started driving to nowhere in particular.  He would have liked to just keep driving, to take his love and run away from all of this, but he knew that would prove to be fruitless.  They were going to have to face their destiny.

            They just drove for a couple of hours, mostly in silence. They were both wondering what the right way to handle this was.  They could probably go to a hypnotist and find out more of the pieces, but maybe knowing wasn't the best thing.  Lorne had said that they would know everything when the time was right.  They would probably be best to wait.

            The evening was starting to approach and the sun was getting low over the skyline.  They had been back in the city for a while.  "You getting hungry?" Angel asked, "We've still got a couple of hours before the party."

            "That would be good."

            "I know just the place to go."  Angel drove for another fifteen minutes then turned the car into "The Gypsy Village Restaurant," parking lot.

            "Real Gypsies?" Susan asked.

            "Of course."

            "The kind that cursed you with a soul?"

            "The same, but the soul was not the curse."

            "Angel, come in," welcomed the woman greeting the patrons.  She was dressed in a very traditional costume.  "Oh Angel, my daughters will be very disappointed," she said putting her hand on this cheek.  As she turned to Susan she continued, "but I certainly am not."  She took Susan's hand gently and although it did burn she did not pull away.  "Such an old soul in such young eyes."  She looked down at Susan's red hands, "Oh, my child, you have been cursed in such a cruel way."  She took her apron and wrapped it around Susan's hands, immediately the burning stopped.  "Unfortunately this is not a gypsy curse and I cannot undo it."

            "Susy, this is Mama Horvath, Mama, this is Susan Lockwood."  Susan nodded in response.

            "You are very quiet, child, but that is alright, your heart and your eyes speak well for you.  Angel, go to the bar for drinks for yourself and your young lady and ask papa to come sit with us."  Mama spoke to a young waitress is Hungarian, then led the way to a small round table near the back.

            Mama wrapped her own hands in her apron, "Child give me your hands."  Susan placed them on top of the apron and Mama very quietly read the lines.  Just as she was finishing Angel and Mr. Horvath came to the table.  

            Mama spoke to papa in Hungarian to which he nodded and gave Susan a slight bow, "Welcome," he said

            Angel set a gin fizz down in front of Susy, "That alright?"

            "It's fine, thanks."

            Angel drank from a mug, which had a thin line of steam rising from it, but Susan knew well what it was.  The waitress set a basket of biscuits on the table and behind her came two others bringing bowls of soup, one for each.  They enjoyed quiet dinner conversation and when the dishes were cleared away a cup of tea was served to each.  There were no seconds offered.  As soon as Angel and Susan's cups were empty Mama took each cup carefully then held them both together as she observed the leaves inside.

            "Well Mama," asked papa, "what do you see for these young lovers?"  Angel gave a slight laugh, as he was easily two hundred years older than either of them.  Susan leaned into Angel as the put his arm around her.  "You certainly fit well together," papa laughed.

            "Dimetri, really ... his fortune telling is so amateur."

            "What do you see for us, mama," Angel asked anxiously.  It was already almost nine and Cordelia would be rather upset if they were anything other than fashionably late.

            "I think I see a gypsy wedding.  What do you think?"

            "We don't really have time for a wedding," Susan remarked.

            "We'll have you married and out of here within the hour.  I'm afraid it won't stand up in court, but it does wonders for young lovers and their souls."

            Susan look at Angel with a sparkle in her eyes.

            "Let's do it!" Angel grinned.

            The other patrons had already left by this time.  Mama clapped her hands twice and immediately six employees lined up.  Mama said something again in Hungarian and suddenly there was much motion.  Papa asked Angel to go with him, and Susan left with Marie, one of the Horvath's daughters.  They were similar in size and Susan felt that was why she was chosen to assist.  Within half an hour the stage was set and Angel waited beside papa for his bride.  He wore a beautifully embroidered white shirt with large puffy sleeves and tight cuffs.  Susan entered the room wearing a light blue knee length skirt and a blouse decorated similarly to Angel's shirt.  In her hair she wore a ring of white daisies.  She looked beautiful, but her smile was what Angel noticed.  She was obviously very happy to be his wife and that made him happy.  Mama asked them to face each other and hold their hands, palms together in front of themselves.  Mama held her hands near their heads and spoke in Hungarian.  The ceremony was very short and Susan did not understand a word said, but she felt a warmth creep through her body.  Everything felt very right.

            "Angel, kiss your bride, you are now united in marriage."  He pulled Susan close and their lips met in a long kiss.

            "Okay kids," papa said, patting Angel on the back, "the ceremonial drink and you can make it official."

            They were each given a tiny glass of a white drink that smelled strongly of liquorice.  They touched glasses and downed the liqueur, which felt very warm.

            Mama held Angel's hand but spoke to Susan, "I'm sorry I cannot tell you what you want to hear.  You must still use the potion and you will be parted, but do know that it is as planned."  Then she looked into Angel's eyes and put her hand on his cheek.  "When it is time, do not blame yourself.  It was not of your doing, but of evil.  You should remember that also, Susan."

            Mama took her hands in her apron and held Susan's again.  "It is a good thing that you have found each other again.  A great wrong will be made right."

            As they left the restaurant Susan asked, "Why does it seem more complicated than it was before?"

            Angel shrugged, "I guess we are just going to have to play along with it."

            It was a little after ten by the time they were on their way again, "Cordy will probably be fit to be tied by now, but I have to stop for a minute at this all night store."  Angel pulled up to the door.  "You be alright for a couple of minutes?"  Seeing as the entire front of the store was glass Susan thought she should be able to keep sight of him while he was inside.  He went and asked the clerk something and they both walked to the other side of the store.  Angel took a glance out of the window at Susan before bending down at the counter.  In a moment he had straightened up and paid the clerk, and came out the door carrying a small package.  

            He got back into the car and handed Susy the package.  "For you," he said, "It isn't much, but the best this little store has to offer." 

            She pulled a small box out of the bag and gave a little laugh of relief.  "I thought for a moment you felt the need for protection."

            "Unfortunately being a vampire I have no worry of fathering a child."  Susan opened the box and found inside a gold ring made of hearts entwined.  "So you won't forget me when we are apart."

            "It's beautiful Angel," He placed it on the ring finger of her left hand and once again sealed their commitment with a kiss.  "But you need not worry about me forgetting you.  I can remember you from two hundred and fifty years ago, I'll remember you forever."  This time she reached up and returned his passion ever so gently,

            "Well, we better go face the wrath that is Cordelia," he said as they drove out of the parking lot.

            It was obvious that Cordy's small party was certainly not limited to a few.  If there had not been a space kept open in front of the hotel they would have had to walk at least a block in any direction to find a space.

            As they opened the door, music floated past them to the street, and it appeared to be wall-to-wall guests.  Susan tucked herself under Angel's arm, "I hope they aren't all the huggy, kissy type."

            Cordelia met them at the door with the look of a storm cloud about to release its fury.  "Where have you two been?  I thought I was clear on the nine o'clock idea.  What are you wearing?"

            "Well Cordy," Angel started, "we were at a gypsy wedding and we were the guests of honour."  Susy held up her hand to show the ring.

            Cordy gave a little jump as she hugged Angel and Susan, directing most of the touching to him, "This is wonderful."

            Suddenly Wesley and his date appeared out of the crowd.  After hearing the news he gave Angel an over exuberant handshake and started to kiss Susan on the cheek but thought better of it.  She leaned ahead and touched her cheek to his for the hint of a second.

            Cordelia grabbed Angel's hand and dragged them both into a nearby room, obviously intended for entertaining.  As they went through the crowd Angel was constantly acknowledging people and Susan kept her shy place under his wing.

            Cordy turned down the music and stood on a chair, clinking her glass with her ring.  Slowly the crowd went silent.  "The guests of honour have arrived finally, but we'll forgive them for being late.  It seems they were kind of busy getting married."  A gasp went through the crowd, then the sound of applause.

            Susan leaned to Angel's ear and smiled, "I guess you were the last of the eligible bachelors.  Think you surprised a few people."  Angel gave her a small smile and a gentle kiss to which the crowded room erupted in approval again.

            Angel took Cordy's place on the chair and held up his hand until the room went quiet.  "You all know how I hate making speeches.  I guess it took a woman to get me up here.  I'm sorry we had to surprise you this way, but actually this has all been a kind of surprise for us too.  Thank you all for coming, we really appreciate it."  As Angel stepped off of the chair, Gunn arrived with champagne for the couple and toasted them both.  "To Angel and Susy, may they have eternal happiness together."  The room filled with the sound of raised glasses touching.

            Again Cordy was on the chair, "If she can get him to make a speech in a room full of people, maybe she can get him to dance, too!"  Angel looked a little worried, but Susan said, "Just hold me, the rest will come naturally."  The small dance floor they were standing on opened up and the song.  "To Make You Feel My Love," started to play, and she was right is did come naturally.

            The party went well into the morning and slowly after many handshakes and well wishes the crowd dwindled down to a few.  Susan found that if she held her glass in one hand and Angel in the other she could avoid skin-to-skin contact most of the time.

            The three employees had partied hard and were a little worse for wear.  Time eventually found them asleep on the couches near the front desk.  As the sun started to show itself the last guest left.  Angel and Susan went upstairs together, arm in arm.  Wesley's voice could be heard from below.  "We'll get this cleaned up shortly then wait for your call before we come back to work."

            "Thanks for everything guys," Angel said down the stairs.

            They were both exhausted with their busy day and slept entwined until the moon was once again in the sky.  Neither of them dreamt about the past nor the present.  The gypsy blessing must have worked for them to take away their fears.

            Angel's eyes opened to find Susan looking into them.  Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue, as deep as any ocean.  For a moment Angel could see what Mama Horvath had meant about a very old soul.  "Good morning," he said, stretching.

            "You mean, 'Good evening,'  we've slept the clock around and then some."  Susan hesitated then asked, "Angel, I was wondering, do you only have one name, just Angel?"

            "I suppose so, I don't ever remember another name."

            "So my name is Mrs. Susan Angel .... hmm, sounds kind of funny, maybe it should be Mr. Angel Lockwood."  Susy knew exactly what his reaction would be as she tried to make a dash out of the bed and they both slid out on to the floor.

            "What are these?" Angel asked as he held up the corner of a black satin sheet.  "A gift from Gunn no doubt, likes to think he is the sexpert."

            "I'm going to take a shower," he said getting up from the floor.

            "So as your wife now I can join you?" 

 Angel picked her up grinning, "You can join with me anytime you like."  But he tossed her on the bed, "But remember for now we have to practice some restraint."  To which he walked into the bathroom and started the water.  Susan lay on the bed admiring her ring.  So much had happened in only two weeks and yet it had taken over two hundred years to get there.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

            Susan pressed the play button on the C.D. player, which was sitting on the dresser right next to her neatly folded clothes.  Cordy had probably been kind enough to leave them there for her.  Susan was happy that Angel's friends had accepted her so well, especially when they had been so worried of Angel's well being.

            She picked up the C.D. cover, which listed "Love Songs."  There was a note inside from Wesley.  "I've never seen Angel so happy before.  It seems that the two of you are a part of fate.  I hope that the Powers-That-Be have planned well for your happiness.  When you are together it seems the words of these songs come alive.  Enjoy your time together, Love, Wesley."

            Susan left the music play while she went to shower in the joining room.  She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to put on a little make-up, it seemed to make her feel a little special, although she felt that way anytime she was with Angel.  As she finished at the mirror she turned and was startled to find Angel very quietly watching in the doorway.

            "You look beautiful," he spoke so softly.

            She could feel the love move through her body as she admired him in a black shirt and pants.  "And you are so handsome," she put her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.  Angel looked into the mirror but gave a slight sigh when all he saw was Susy; he so much wanted to see them together.  She turned toward his gaze and only seeing herself she realized that it made it seem like only a dream.  She quickly turned back to Angel to come back to reality, but even then she had to wonder if it was all real, it certainly felt too good to be true.

            "What do you want to do tonight?"  Angel asked with a kiss.

            "Let's just be together."

            They spent the night doing that, just being together, never letting go of each other.  Not saying very much, each one just feeling the presence of the other.  They listened to the music together, danced together and raided the kitchen together.  As the night moved on they went out to the hotel's garden court yard and lay on a blanket watching the stars as they very slowly moved through the skies.  Suddenly a shooting start disappeared into the night."

            "Did you make a wish?" Susan asked.

            "I wished I could make love to you."

            "So did I!"

            Angel leaned over Susan and gave her a deep, intense kiss and as they parted she whispered, "I think it is time."

            Angel reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the vials that had been wrapped in tissue.  "Are you sure?"

            "I don't want it to ever end, but I need you - all of you."

            They didn't know why they had to wait for an hour, but they did, still lying under the stars.  Tucked in under his arm Angel could feel her heart beating against his ribs.  He noticed the even beat, so consistent and reliable, but Susan moved to a sitting position and Angel could still feel the beat.  He was starting to realize that it was not her heart he felt but his own.  Suddenly he felt the need to gasp and he drew a breath into his lungs.  Susan turned to him at the sound, "What's wrong?"

            Angel took her hand and held it to his chest.  "My God Angel, I can feel your heart beating, and your hand feels so warm."  How he had wanted this for so long, now he felt like he had everything he needed ... his life and his love.  He smothered her with kisses but suddenly Susan pulled away.  "Your gift … Lorne said I was to give it to you after we drank from the vials.  I have to get it!"  She ran back into the building while he still lay on the ground feeling life come back into his body.  The stars started to disappear as the sky started to lighten its way to the day.

            Susan came back downstairs to find Angel standing in front of the mirror in the entrance.  She slid her arms around him and he pulled her close.

             "That is the reflection I like to see," he said.

            "Me, too," she said as she held out her hand and opened it to reveal the pendant.  The cross made of three square headed nails enclosed in a heart.  It had obviously been hand made a very long time ago.  "Angel, I never understood this gift before, but it must mean something special."  He took the heart and cross in his fingers and realized there was no burning sensation as he held it.  They walked back out into the garden and sat on the bench feeling the warmth of the morning sun.  Susan took the pendant from him and reached around behind his neck to close the clasp.  As he looked into her eyes he realized that they had done this exact same thing over two hundred and fifty years ago.  And as they had done then, they lay down under the open sky, among the blooming primroses and made the kind of love that is made only when two become one in body, mind and soul.

            "Angel, do you think they really can take us away from each other?"

            "They probably can do anything "They" want to.  If we can be brought back together after two and a half centuries, and I can come alive, even if it is for only a few hours by their doing, then I don't doubt 'Their' powers."

            Already twenty-three hours had passed since they had swallowed the potion.  Their time together had been consumed with each other.  Even though they had expected it to be wild and uncontrolled it was in fact very gentle and somewhat familiar.  They had made love in the garden, on the satin sheets, in the shower and again they lay in the garden under the stars.  When they were not united as one they lay together as close as possible and tried to make time pass slowly.  All the while the C.D. player repeated the love songs and they felt that each one was theirs.

            "Maybe we can be together, just not able to make love."  Susan tried hard not to be frightened of their last hours together.  "If they do take us apart promise you will never forget me."

            "You have always been a part of me, and I know you always will be,"

            "I love you Angel, with every part of my being."

            Angel didn't have to say how much he loved her, his gentle but passionate kiss said it all, and he could honestly say that his heart beat for her.  They made love again in the garden among the flowers.

            As hard as they tried not to, they fell asleep lying together under the morning sky, covered only by a satin sheet, and when they awoke sometime later their greatest fears were realized.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

            Angel awoke to find himself in his own bed, alone.  He called for Susan, but there was no answer.  He grabbed his robe as he jumped out of the bed to check the bathroom, then the joining room and its bathroom.  Angel looked in the mirror and saw no reflection of himself.  As he went back through the bedroom he realized that nowhere was there a sign that Susan had even been there.  All her clothes, her makeup were gone, even the flannel pyjamas.  The only thing that was on the dresser was the C.D. player and as he pressed play the familiar love songs started.  The bed was made and just turned back from where he threw back the covers, not the way Susy and he had left it at all.  Even the sheets were regular cotton ones, not satin.

            Angel ran down the stairs calling her name and was almost angry to find Wesley and Cordelia at the desk.

            "Are you alright, Angel?" Wesley asked

            "What are you doing here?  I thought I was supposed to call you when I wanted you to come back."

            "You did," Cordy was shocked.

            Angel continued looking in the kitchen and in the other rooms of the hotel.  Wesley followed him very concerned and Cordy watched, frightened of what she saw as Angel appeared frantic.

            "Angel," Wesley said cautiously, "you telephoned on Friday and said everything was going to be alright and to come to work on Monday, today."

            "I got the same call, " Cordelia confirmed the situation.

            "It's Monday?" Angel said confused.  "I was with Susy on Wednesday, that was yesterday."

            "Your party was last Sunday, a week ago yesterday.  I thought you had time to settle things with The Powers and everything was alright."

            "Does everything look alright?" Angel raised his voice.

            Cordelia's mouth dropped open, "What is that on your neck, Angel?"

            His hand went up to his throat to the cross made of nails, which he grabbed and pulled from his neck breaking the chain.  He noticed that the heart, which surrounded the cross, was missing.  "Oh my God" Angel said looking at his palm.  "Go home!" he demanded as he went up the stairs back to his room.  The heart on the pendant, his own heartbeat, and the woman who held his heart were all missing.

            "This is not good," Wesley said.

            "How are we going to get him through this one?" Cordelia added.

            About an hour later, while Wesley and Cordelia were trying to plan what to do, Gunn walked into the hotel with an older, poorly dressed man.  "Cordy, we open for business?" Gunn asked, "This guy says there are some bad things going on down at the Salvation Army."

            Wesley greeted the gentleman, "Maybe we can help you."

            "Our boss is a little under the weather, but what can we do?" Cordy asked.

            "Angel, not well?  What about the call?" Gunn asked.

            Wesley just shrugged, "I don't know."

            "Anyway, this is Mr. Albert Francis from the Sally Ann on Pine.  It seems that someone or something is killing some of the people who bunk there.  After they are killed their hearts are removed."

            "Can Angel not help us?" Mr. Francis was anxious; "Susy said Angel could help us if we ever needed someone."

            "You've seen Susan?" Wesley asked hopefully.

            "Yeah, about three weeks ago, she and this Angel guy stopped at the residence.  She said he would help us if we needed him, and she gave me this card."  Mr. Francis handed the card to Wes.

            "Oh, I see.  Angel really isn't available right now but maybe we can help."

            "No!  I need to see Angel."

            Wesley hesitated but then said that he would at least ask Angel.  He went up the stairs looking a little worried about what he would find.  He knocked lightly on the door, no answer, he knocked again a little harder.

            "Go away!"

            "I've got to talk to you, Angel."

            "Does it involve Susan?"

            "Maybe."

            Angel came and opened the door.  The room was very dark and Wesley could hear the love songs playing.  Wesley explained to Angel what he had been told and seeing that Susy had a connection with the crime location an interest and concern was developed.

            "Mr. Francis," Angel said coming down the stairs with his hand extended, "How can we help you?"

            As it turned out it was a satanic cult who killed three older residents of the Sally Ann and not a demon but it was "Angel Investigations" who solved the murders.  As Mr. Francis thanked them for their help he added to Angel, "Susy Q loved to help others, and I know she would want you to continue doing the same."

            "Have you heard from her?" Angel asked, hoping.

            "No, but I'm sure she is safe where she is."

            Angel thanked Mr. Francis and wished him well.  As they were leaving the building Cordelia suddenly had a vision of another matter of great importance.  Even though he thought of Susy every moment Angel knew that to survive he would have to throw himself into his work.  As Mr. Francis had said, it was the way Susy would want.

            When he was alone and taking time for rest he listened to their songs and thought and dreamt of Susy.  The chain on the cross had been repaired and he wore it, never removing it, as it was her gift to him.  For some reason all the usual symptoms of being a vampire had returned, lack of reflection, the sun, all except the burn of a cross.  Not only the pendant, but also any cross ... maybe Susy was right you just had to ask.

            Cordelia had taken photos at the party and Angel left them everywhere.  He missed his lamb terribly but he refused to let it show.  The Powers That Be kept the business constant; as one case was solved another was opened.  Cordelia was starting to dread the end of a case as it generally meant another vision.  But non-the-less crimes were solved and demons were killed.  For over five months they continued in such a way.  Angel had never heard from or about Susan but it didn't make him think or dream of her any less.

            "Well, what's on for today?" Wesley asked Cordelia as he and Gunn arrived back at the hotel shortly after noon.  Angel was just getting back from a night of demon stalking.

            "It seems that for the moment we can take a breather," Cordelia said as she was going through the mail.  "So far there have been no visions or calls."

            "Well, if there's nothing I'm going upstairs," Angel said taking the photo of Susan and himself dancing at the party, off of the desk.

            Suddenly Cordy asked, "Angel, what was Susan's last name?"  A silence went through the room.  "Susan" was a name never heard mentioned anymore, only thought of often.

            "It was Lockwood, why?"

            "There's a large envelope here, addressed to Mr. Alexander Lockwood, care of Angel Investigations."  Immediately Angel opened it and dumped the contents on the counter.  There was no letter of explanation, just two passports, two airline tickets and a couple of other documents.  The four started looking through the papers.

            "This is a passport for a Mr. Alexander Lockwood of this address with your photo, Angel," Wesley said looking surprised.  Angel took it from him and read the contents.  Birthplace, County Durham, England.  The information was probably all accurate other that the birth year which read December twelve, Nineteen seventy.

            Cordelia looked through the other passport and said, "You better look at this, Angel."  He looked at the others when he saw the photo and the name Elizabeth Susan Lockwood, husband Alexander, and address the same as Angel's.  Immediately he grabbed the other two documents, a driver's license for himself, repeating the earlier information and a marriage certificate for Alexander Lockwood and Elizabeth Susan Quinn, dated November 15, 2001.  "That's the day you and Susy were married, "Cordelia almost whispered.  The airline tickets and boarding passes were next.  Flight 1410 from L.A. Ex to Montreal, to London, to Newcastle and return for Alexander Lockwood and a one-way ticket for Susy to home ... their home.

            "What's the date?" Wesley asked.

            "Today at 5:45 p.m. and return in one week."

            Angel took a look at his watch, "I only have two hours to get to the airport," he said as he ran up the stairs two at a time.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

            They arrived at the airport fifteen minutes before flight time.  Cordelia hugged Angel goodbye and Wesley shook his hand.  "I hope things work out well."

            "See you two in a week," Cordy said adding,  "I hope" to herself.

            Angel ran into the airport and arrived at the terminal with only a couple of minutes to spare.  In fact the flight attendant was just going to use the intercom to locate Mr. Lockwood.

            He found himself seated in the luxury of first class.  The Powers were at least generous with some things.  He accepted the offer of complimentary headphones and settled back into his seat for the long flight, and put the channel on easy listening.  It didn't surprise him too much that this channel played love songs, their love songs.  As he sat back Angel took another look at the paper that had arrived earlier.  He was amazed at how well things worked in sequence with "The Powers That Be".

            Angel declined the meal that was served, but gratefully accepted the coffee.  He knew that the many hours that it would take before he was even near Susan would feel like an eternity.  He was quite unsure of what he would find.  It troubled him greatly that he was being taken back to where his life had begun so long ago.

            The flight to Dorval, Quebec took about five hours and the stop over was another three.  To kill some time Angel wandered through the stores that lined the waiting area.  He found a toy stuffed lamb which he couldn't resist taking to his lamb.  He was a little concerned that by the time he arrived in England he would be in great need of nourishment, but was relieved to find at the airport lounge a familiar listing on the menu, a "Devil's Bloody Mary". As he ordered one the waitress gave him a rather uneasy glance but served him without question.  It would be another two hours before he could reboard.  

            A rather pretty young woman sat down at the bar beside him, "So you're on your way to the old country", she said when she saw the boarding pass Angel held, "Going home?"

            "In a way, but only for a visit, I'm bringing my wife home."

            "Oh, too bad, I always find a man who drink's a Devil's Bloody Mary rather interesting, a little dangerous sometimes but always interesting."  She helped pass the time as they chatted, more her than Angel, but it slowed him down to only four more drinks before it was time to board.  He excused himself when it was time and she wished him luck looking a little disappointed.  "She's a very lucky woman, your wife."  Angel gave a slight smile goodbye; he hoped that over the last five months Susy felt lucky to be his wife.

            Angel waited for the crowd to go ahead of him when he realized that the walls of the corridor were made entirely of mirrors.  Joining into a tour group of twenty some people he hoped that no one would miss his reflection.

            Finally he was on the plane and ready for take off once again, able to enjoy the luxury of business class and he hoped a quiet flight.  Angel sat in the window seat, at five a.m. it was still very dark out and he watched the lights of Dorval and then Montreal as the 767 ascended over the city and then turned to their destination east.  Being mid-March the ground was still covered with snow, and he watched as small lights dotted the bank of the St. Lawrence Seaway.  We watched without seeing, for in his mind all he could see was his love.

            The man sitting next to him offered greetings then settled back to his Montreal Gazette paper.  Angel was relieved to know that this flight he could just sit back and relax.  Again he turned to the easy listening channel and their songs.  He took his favourite photo from his wallet and placed it in the corner of the small television screen in the back of the seat ahead.

            "Going to or from?" the man seated next to him asked.  Angel removed the earphones.  "Are you going to her or from her?" he asked again, pointing to the photo.

            "Oh, to her," Angel said putting the earphones back in place.

            "Lucky man" his seat partner said without being heard.

            Angel reclined his seat, hoping that he could continue the flight without interruption.  The closer he got to his lamb the more worried he felt that maybe everything was not all right.

            He reclined the seat as far as it would go and watched the sky as it was starting to lighten in the east.  He pulled down the blind and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would make the time pass quickly.  The music he was listening to was interrupted by the captain's voice giving the approximate arrival time in London, weather conditions, and flight levels.  The sound of a bell signalled the end of the pilot's information but after a moments pause his voice continued again over the intercom.  "If you watch the television screen in front of you, you will see how this all began over two hundred and fifty years ago."  Angel opened his eyes and realized his old life was being shown on the screen ahead.  He glanced around at the other passengers near by, but no one else seemed to be alerted to anything similar.  He sat back in his seat and watched as the story of his life, their lives, unfolded on the screen.


	18. Part Three Chapter Eighteen

Book Three

Chapter Eighteen

            "Alexander ... Alexander," a young female voice called from outside the blacksmith shop.  Suddenly the head of a ten-year-old girl peaked around the corner.  "Alexander, come see what I have."

            "I'm working right now, Lizzie," Alex looked over at her as he plunged the red-hot piece of iron into the cold water.

            "It's alright son," an older man put his hand on the tongs Alex held, "take some time for lunch and see what Lizzie wants.  Things are hard for her since her mom died, and she needs a friend."

            Alex tried to look like it was a chore to spend time with the girl, but actually they had become very close friends and he enjoyed their times together.  Elizabeth's father, Mr. Quinn, was a man of some wealth and employed Mr. Lockwood and his son to tend the horses and serve as blacksmith for the area.  Mr. Quinn had been good to them, but was very stern and hard on his only child.  Since her mother died of the fever several months before, Elizabeth had little time to herself as her father forced her to work along with the help.  Mr. Quinn had left that morning on business.  Alexander had harnessed the best black team so he knew her father would be away at least one night if not two.  When packing his own lunch Alex packed a little extra hoping that with her father away Elizabeth may be stopping by.

            "We'll be down by the creek father," Alex said as he grabbed the sack lunch off of the shelf and went out the doors.

            Around the corner stood Elizabeth holding a new little lamb, "Look what Henry gave me.  One of the ewes had three babies so he gave me this one to take care of."

            He touched her nose leaving a small streak of soot, then rubbed the little lamb's head, getting soot on it too.  "You're so dirty, Alexander," she complained.

            "I'll wash down at the creek," he said, walking down the path, "you like to share my lunch?"

            Without saying anything she followed, this was getting to be almost a routine when her father was away.

            The next scene showed Alexander washing in the creek, and as he turned around he looked to be about five years older.  Elizabeth was sitting near the water, on an old quilt, on which the sack lunch had been emptied.  Another lamb grazed peacefully behind her.  Alex removed his shirt and dried his face and hands on the inside of it leaving more soot marks, then rinsed it in the creek and left it hanging on a bush to dry.  He walked over to Lizzie and lay down on the blanket placing his head on her lap.  She brushed the hair out of his eyes as he slowly chewed on a piece of cheese.  "This winter you will be sixteen.  We'll get married and go to the colonies, and there I'll become a famous silver-smith and we'll have lots of babies together."

            "Alexander, you dream too much," she kissed his forehead, "Father will never let me leave, or marry you.  Everything is about money and power to him."

            "We'll run away then," he ran his finger over her nose following the soot mark he had left earlier.  "Everything will work if we can be together, right lamb?"

            "You're teasing me, again."

            "No, you love your lambs, and I love you.  You are my lamb."

            "I love you, too," she said running her hand over his firm, muscular chest.  Being a blacksmith was hard work and Alex obviously had built himself to fit the job.

            He sat up, "We better eat this lunch so I can get back to work.  Your father could be back soon, and he wants that new mare ready for the feast."

            "You're right, I better get back home, the wash should be dry and I have to start supper."

            "Does he still hit you, Lizzie?"

            "Only when I deserve it."

            "You don't deserve that.  I'm going to take you away from here, so far away he won't be able to find us," he lay down on the blanket and pulled his love on top of himself.  "I'll never hit you lamb, I'll make love to you."  He rolled her over on to her back and kissed her the way that made her heart melt.

            The feast was an annual event that took place in the autumn after harvest was done.  Mr. Quinn owned a large amount of land and the first day of the feast brought the many tenants in to pay their rent, which usually was paid in livestock, grain or wool.  Elizabeth had to help in the kitchen preparing food for the tenants.  They all thought that their landlord was a fair, honest, good man - only those closest to him knew the truth.  She hurried with her work, as she knew Alexander would be there with his father to pay the rent on the blacksmith shop.  In her haste she dropped and broke a large bowl of potatoes, which could not be salvaged because of the broken pottery.  As she was bent over cleaning up the mess a cane came down hard across her back and sent her sprawling on the floor.  "How the hell do you think we can feed our tenants if you are so clumsy?  Get out of here!"

            Elizabeth made her way out of the back door, but was unable to go much further.  Alex had seen her come out and was heading her way when Mr. Quinn stopped him, "Alexander, do you have the mare ready for tomorrow?  She is to be a gift to a very important guest."

            "Yes sir, she's in top form."

            "Good, good.  I'll send for you to ride her up to the house tomorrow when he arrives."

            After Mr. Quinn walked away Alex started to walk to the back door again, but Lizzie was nowhere to be found.  He couldn't ask after her, their relationship had to be kept secret, but he knew something was very wrong.  The last time they had spoken was a week before and she had been excited about seeing him at her home on the first day of the feast.  She knew she would have to work hard in preparation and seeing Alexander would be her reward.

            He went into the kitchen offering help carrying out the prepared food.  He knew his offer would be declined but if Lizzie were not there he would have to find her.  He quickly walked down to the stables and after silently searching he discovered her out the back door standing at the fence with her chin resting on the top pole railing.  She appeared to be watching the beautiful white mare Alexander had broke for her father, but as he stood beside her and put his arm around her she pulled away and he saw her cheeks were wet with tears.

            "What's wrong?" he asked, but the only answer she gave was her tear filled eyes, which continued to overflow.  Lizzie had learned at a very young age to cry in silence so as not to anger her father.  Alexander pulled her to himself but as his hand went down her back she gave a moan of pain and the tears fell faster.

            "What has he done to you?" he demanded as he pulled her shirt out of her skirt and uncovered the welt that was at least ten inches long and four inches wide.  Where the cane had met her back, it had turned black and the surrounding area, a dark blue and very swollen.

            "I'm going to kill him."  The only time Lizzie saw Alexander angry was when he found the marks left after her father had beaten her.

            "No, you can't do that!" she said weakly.

            "Well, I am taking you away from here, next week.  We'll go to London.  He'll never find us there and when we can we will go to the new land and live in the colonies."

            For the first time Elizabeth didn't refuse to leave.  She knew that the time had come because if Alexander didn't kill her father, her father possibly could kill her.  To leave was the only way to avoid either one.

            Alexander removed his shirt and rinsed it in the cold water from the trough.  He rolled it into a ball and held it over the wound.  She shuttered at first, but welcomed the coolness of the wet shirt against the burning of the bruise.  She leaned into him and they stood that way until the stars looked down upon them.

            "You've always been there for me, Alexander, as long as I can remember.  You must be my guardian angel.  Mom said that everyone has an angel who watches over him or her.  You must be my angel."

            "And you're my little lamb."

            It was late when he walked her most of the way back to the house.  He waited in the shadows until he saw the signal of a lantern in the window.  Every night she set it there to tell him she was there and safe.  At least he hoped she was safe.  Soon he would be able to keep her away from harm.

            Jennifer, Mr. Quinn's personal maid walked into Elizabeth's room early the next morning, throwing open the drapes to let in the morning light.

            "What's happening?" Elizabeth asked, trying to sit up, but the pain that went through her back was excruciating.  She had to roll out of bed in order to get to a standing position.

            "Your father wants you ready to greet Mr. Hamilton when he arrives this afternoon."

            "Who's Mr. Hamilton?"

            "He's the guest of honour at the feast tonight.  Your father visits him often when he's away."  Jennifer opened the closet door and Elizabeth was amazed at the gowns that were inside.  Never before had she been allowed to wear such a dress.  "Your bath water is ready in the kitchen, and I am to help you ready for his arrival."

            Elizabeth was ready and standing by her father waiting for Mr. Hamilton.  Jennifer had done an excellent job of preparing her and was complimented by Mr. Quinn, although Lizzie was not.  The corset Jennifer had tightly tied around her waist caused great pain over the bruise and the stays made of bone seemed to dig into her skin.  The corset held her breasts high and the dress was designed to show as much as decently possible.  She was beginning to feel like she was on display and if it had not been for Alexander's promise to take her away she would have been worried.

            Mr. Hamilton arrived exactly on schedule.  He was a small heavyset man with a look that frightened her.  His complexion was very red and his eyebrows were bushy and curled up into little horns.  Elizabeth wondered if maybe he was the devil himself.

            "Welcome to our home, Charles."  Mr. Quinn grinned shaking his hand, "This is my daughter, Elizabeth."

            Mr. Hamilton took her hand in his and gently kissed it.  "You are very beautiful, my dear.  I have heard so many wonderful things about you."  Lizzie was shocked; her father said good things about her?  It sounded impossible.

            Alexander rode in on the beautiful white mare as he had been instructed to do.  She was very high spirited and had to be kept under control at all times which he did expertly.  He rode the mare up to the steps of the house and his father followed with Mr. Quinn's black gelding.  The two dismounted and held the horses' heads.

            Mr. Hamilton was obviously very thrilled with the gift and eagerly mounted the horse and kept it under control with little effort.  Mr. Quinn mounted his horse and turned back to Elizabeth, "You're eating in the banquet room tonight."

            Jennifer came over to her and demanded, "Be back in your room by midafternoon so you can change into your dinner gown.  You best rest, it will be a late night."

            Elizabeth felt wonderful to be able to wear the elegant clothes, but she was also scared of this new experience.  She caught Alexander's eye before he went back to the stable to take the team to be rubbed down.  His mouth dropped open - he had not even recognized his love.  Her long blonde hair had been pulled back and tied tightly at the back of her head.  She looked at him and motioned toward the creek then slowly walked through the flower garden she had worked so hard on that summer.

            Her back was still very sore as she walked down the path to the creek.  There waiting for her as she hoped was her angel.  He too, had been dressed in his finest white shirt and black pants, and his long dark hair was neatly tied back with a ribbon.  Mr. Quinn had made sure everyone and everything was perfect for Mr. Hamilton's arrival, which made her think that this guest must be a very powerful man.

            She ran her hands over his strong back.  "You are very handsome in your Sunday best, and your hair glistening in the sun."

            He turned and pulled her to himself being careful to avoid her injury.  "And you're very beautiful dressed in money's finest, maybe you won't want a poor blacksmith any more?"

            "All I want is you," she pulled his head down to her and kissed him, "we'll leave this week?"

            "Your father is going away Wednesday, we'll leave after he does.  Father will go back to his family in the east.  It won't take long for Mr. Quinn to realize that you and I are missing at the same times and he may take his anger out on my father."  He looked down at her breasts, which seemed to be pushed into place to suit the observer and not the owner.  He leaned down and kissed each, then said, "When we are married, no more dresses like this one.  I won't share you with anyone else's lustful eyes."

            "When we are married Alexander, then I will share all of me with you, and only you."  They parted with a kiss, both eager for Wednesday to come.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

            At the banquet Elizabeth was seated next to Mr. Hamilton.   "Call me Charles," he said as he leaned close.  She may have had to work like the scullery maid, but she had been taught the manners of a duchess, and this impressed their guest.  He spent much more time talking to her than her father, and even though he was very complimentary and mannerly she felt very uncomfortable sitting next to him.  With her corset being so tight she had to sit very straight and ate very little which also seemed to impress him.  During the final course, which was a very light, sweet dessert, Charles leaned to her father.  She could just barely hear him say, "She'll do just fine.  She should birth me a fine son."  She pretended not to hear, and sat like a true lady, but a panic went through her entire body.  Charles handed her a glass of wine, which he had carefully passed his hand over.  She did not see the powder that fell from the secret compartment in the ring with the star insignia, as he handed her the drink.  "Someday you will make someone a very fine wife, my dear."

            Within a very short time Elizabeth started to feel a little light-headed and numbness went through her body.  She knew what was going on around her, but was unable to react.  It was all like a dream.

            "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" her father asked.  "Here, let me help you into the sitting room."  Charles followed as they helped her into the next room.  There waiting was a Friar she had never seen before.  Charles put his hand around her and even though the pain it caused when it touched her bruise was severe she was unable to do or say anything.  The friar stood before them and said something that sounded to her like words running into each other.  Then her father shook her and ordered her to say 'yes', to which she weakly did.  Mr. Hamilton kissed her, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.  She wanted to fight and run away, but could do nothing.  The friar and her father left the room and Charles lead her to the daybed, pulling up her skirts as he lay her down upon it.  His hand went up between her legs, "You're still a virgin, and I am twice blessed tonight!"  

            Elizabeth fought to say "no", but when she whispered it she felt the pain of the back of his hand on her cheek.  "You'll never say no to me again."  As he entered her body, she felt a pain that made the cane feel like a small switch.  During this assault she blacked out only to wake in a room she had never seen before.

            A basin of water had been left for Charles to clean up in afterwards.  He ripped away her shift as proof of a virginal penetration as he consummated their marriage.  He walked back into the banquet room and displayed his blood-marked trophy and hoisted a large glass of wine in the air, "To a fine son."  The room contained about eight men, their wives having exited for the night.  They all laughed and patted the guest of honour on his back and they all wore the same ring with the star insignia.  

            Charles took a similar ring from his waist pocket and presented it to Mr. Quinn.  "No one has done as well as you to please me, William.  You are certainly a most worthy member of our group.  The powers of our unity will be beyond your imagination."  He hoisted his glass to the air again, "But for now I best get my bride home.  Kindly tell the stable hands to ready my carriage."

            Mr. Quinn sent one of the servants to wake Mr. Lockwood to ready the team and carriage.  He got dressed, not waking his son, for he was sure that this hurried exit was not good.  He knew how Alexander felt about Lizzie but he had known from the start Mr. Quinn would not allow them to be united and tried to warn his son.  He tried to keep his composure when he held the team in front of the house and saw the carriage man carry Elizabeth out to the carriage.  He saw blood splattered on her skirts and a bruise covering her cheek.  "Poor child, she has gone from bad to evil," he thought to himself.  He had decided he could not tell his son the truth, as his fury would only cost him his life.

            In the morning he woke Alexander to tell him that Elizabeth had left in the night with Mr. Hamilton.  Alex was devastated with the news.  "She didn't leave willingly," he was certain.

            "The money got the best of her son."

            "Not Lizzie, money means nothing to her."

            "She got a taste, son.  She married him last night."

            Alexander ran away from his father and stayed the day at their spot by the creek, hoping that every sound he heard was her coming to be with him.

            Nine years passed without any word of Elizabeth.  Someone heard Mr. Hamilton had taken his bride to Spain to his summer home.  Alexander consumed himself with his work, doing many reckless things that worried his father.  Several times he had broken horses, which others could not and he worked hard at being the best blacksmith in the area.  Someday he would go to the colonies and find a wife, but for now he could not leave as she might come back.

            Mr. Lockwood died one day when a horse they were working with kicked him hard in the back.  "What a fool I was to have my back to him," he said lying in his bed.  "Alex, I must tell you."

            "Quiet father, rest."

`           "No, you must know, she did not leave willingly.  But his powers are strong and he will kill you in a second if you go in his way."

            As his father died Alex cried, not only for him, but also for his love ... his lamb.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

            It was May when the black carriage was seen coming down the road.  Alexander rushed over to it to steady the horses as Mr. Hamilton stepped down and walked into the house without warning.  He looked like evil itself ready to strike.  Alex waiting watched as a woman's foot slowly made its way to the step.  As he offered her his hand his eyes met the sky blue ones of his lamb and his heart skipped a beat.  

            "Angel," she said as she stepped down and held his hand a moment longer than required.  She was dressed in wealth with furs and a hat made of feathers from a pheasant.  She looked into his eyes and softly said, "I think I'd like to see my garden."  He knew what this meant as one of the paths to the creek started in her garden.  

            He started to take the horses to the stable, but on the way heard a great commotion from inside.

            "She's barren you bastard, for nine years, nothing!  And now I'm getting too old.  You'll pay for this."  Alex should have stayed to help the master of the house but he cared little as to what happened to either of them and continued to lead the team to the stables.  He handed the horses over to James, the stable boy, to be rubbed down, then ran as fast as he could down to the creek.

            She was there waiting for him as he had imagined a thousand times before.  Lizzie turned when she heard him come.  All she could do was bury her face into his neck and hold him close.  "I was so scared you would be gone when we arrived, or married ... you're not married are you, Angel?"

            "No, I knew you would be back, someday."

            "I missed you so much."

            Alex looked at her expensive clothing, "But you have gotten used to wealth."

            "I'd trade it all for a day with you.  Besides I hate these things.  Poor animals that gave their lives to make me look good on an old man's arm."  She took the coat and hat and threw them on the ground.  

            Alex was shocked to see her beautiful hair had been cut with what must have been sheep shears, even pulled out in places.  She put her hand to her head, "He used to get mad because I couldn't conceive, now he gets mad when he can't perform."

            "He has hurt you a lot," he said as more of a statement than a question.

            "When ever he would force himself on me, or beat me I would close my eyes and I would be here listening to the creek with your head on my lap.  You were with me every moment of every day, Angel."

            He held her in his arms, "Why do you call me Angel always now?"

            "I had to make myself think of you only as 'Angel" so if I spoke to you in my sleep or when I was with you in my heart he would not know it was you that I spoke of.  He would kill you in an instant if he thought you were a threat."

            "He is evil then?"

            "He can do more evil in one second than my father could do in a year."  Her eyes were as cold as ice.  "He enjoys causing pain.  He liked to watch me when he used my doves to train the flacons or my lambs to train the dogs to kill on command.  If it wasn't for his joy in such things he probably would have killed me a long time ago for not giving him a son."  The hate he saw in her eyes was nothing like he had ever seen before.

            "Do you still love me?" he had to ask, he wasn't sure how such hard eyes could love, but suddenly they softened and came back to him.

            "You are the only reason I live," she paused.  "But can you still love me, when another man has been where you have not?"

            "He is not a man, he is a demon and I will kill him."

            "Don't even suggest it!  His power is beyond any idea you could have.  I have seen men sent to hell because of less.  I best get back before he looses his fury with my father and realizes I am not there."  With a gentle kiss to his cheek she put back on the hat and coat and walked away, turning for a second just to know it was indeed real again.

            Alexander followed her back but stayed in the trees out of sight.  Mr. Quinn was writhing in pain on the ground and as she stepped over him on her way to the house she said a simple, "Hello father."  Alex almost couldn't believe this was his lamb who couldn't stand to see any creature suffer.  She must have suffered herself, beyond repair.

            Her father survived the ordeal; in fact the two men were drinking themselves into a stupor when Elizabeth went to her old room.  How she hoped that "he" would not be joining her.  Before climbing into the bed she put the lantern in the window.  For nine years she had continued the tradition as it gave her a touch of peace.  Alexander was still watching from the trees when he saw it there.  He knew he should go back to the stable, but he could not take himself away from this hint of hope.

            Elizabeth lay on her bed, unable to sleep thinking of her dear Angel so close.  She quietly went down the hallway.  Hearing a familiar snore she looked into one of the guest rooms and saw her owner there.  She never did consider him her husband.  A husband loved his wife; Charles only owned and controlled her.  Through experience she knew he would be out until near noon and hell to be with after that.  After living with him for a little less than a year she learned not to fear him, he could do what he wanted with her and she could take herself away to Alexander's arms.  With this lack of fear came more anger and more unobserved pain.  She had learned to feel nothing, just to be ... to exist.  More than once he had laughed to hear her call out to the angels or so he thought.  But she felt pain this night - the pain of being so close to the one she loved and not able to show it.

            She went back to her room and found in the wardrobe a skirt and blouse from many years ago.  Opening her trunk she removed the wig made from her own hair and after brushing it, put it on.  In the mirror she looked almost the same as she had nine years ago, just a little more refined.  Before leaving the room she turned down the lantern to extinguish the flame, then went down the back stairs through the servant's quarters and quietly out the kitchen door.  She walked through her garden and followed the path to their place by the creek.  She didn't expect him to be there, but she wanted to hear the sound of the water running over the rocks and the breeze whispering to the trees and to remember.

            She hesitated when she stepped out from the trees to the clearing.  There he was lying on their quilt just as she had seen him in her dreams.  He looked the same as he had years ago, even his hair still hung down just over his shoulders; it was as if time had stood still.

            He must have sensed her presence there and opened his eyes.  "I must be dreaming," he said out loud as he sat up.

            "Let he share your dream with you."  She knelt down in front of him and shared the forbidden kiss that had been denied them for far too long.  When their lips parted she whispered, "Let's go to the stable, I want you to make love to me."

            "Are you sure?"

            "If I never see you again I want to be able to feel the truth in my dreams.  I want to know what making love is.  I've longed for you forever and I refuse to wait anymore."

            "Are you not afraid of him?"

            "He can do nothing more to me than he has already done.  If he kills me because you have made love to me, then know that I have died knowing what love is."

            He threw the quilt over his shoulder and they walked arm in arm to the stable.  The light from the near full moon showed their path.  They found their way up to the loft and Alexander opened the large doors so they could enjoy each other in the moonlight.

            The quilt was spread out over the hay and together they lay upon it in each other's arms.  The love they made was slow and gentle, totally consuming each other in body, mind and soul.  She kept her eyes open so she could watch him every second and remember what making love was, lest this would be the only time she would know the trueness of it.  This was not the brutal animal sex she had known meant only for the purpose of breeding or Charles' satisfaction.

            As they lay in each other's arms he gently ran his fingers over her body stopping often at the raised line of a scar.  "Your hair?" he asked, suddenly remembering, "How?"

            "A wig", she smiled " after he cut it off he realized that he could not display his prize on his arm looking like a poorly shorn sheep.  He had my own sent out to be made into a wig.  He thought he could hurt me by cutting it off when it was so long, but I knew it would hurt him more."  A look of satisfaction shone in her eyes.

            She looked out the doors at the moon, "It is almost full ... that is good."

            "Why is that, Lamb?"

            She kissed him gently.  "We have little worry, my cycle will start with the full moon."

            "I heard him say you are barren."

            "He is not near as smart as he thinks he is.  I have an apothecary friend who knows of his evil and how much greater an evil his son would be.  Three times my friend has helped me dispose of his child.  That is a hell in itself but I refuse to give him the power.  The fourth time the bulb extract did not work and I carried her for almost seven months.  Charles was away to Romania, no doubt doing something cruel.  I tried very hard to keep her hidden but she wanted to be born much too early." For the first time Alexander saw true sorrow as the tears filled her eyes.  "She was too small, and too weak to even cry or suckle.  For four days I held her, then buried her under my primroses."  The tears spilled in silence as she buried her face in his shoulder.

            "I'm taking you away from him!"

            "You don't know his power.  He would hunt us down and lay his curse upon us, a curse of eternal dieing."

            A hint of light was starting to show in the east.  "It is time for me to go back."  She stood to dress, being careful to remove any bit of hay or chaff.  "I'll try to see you again before we leave."  Elizabeth kissed him very deeply and left in silence.

            Alex knew he could not let this go on; he wanted his lamb back in his arms.

            She walked into the house just as the cock started to crow and made her way up the back stairs as the servants were rising.  The snoring continued and she quietly went back to her old room.  Removing her clothes, she hung them back in the closet.  Pouring water from the large pitcher into the washbasin, she washed away any sign of their union.  She put back on her nightclothes and climbed into her bed, smiling.  It had been a long time since she really smiled.  This memory could last her forever.

            Elizabeth sat at her usual spot at the supper table, to the left of Charles.  Her father sat across from her.  She sat very quietly while the men talked of their latest conquests.  She was dressed in money's finest as a display of her husband wealth and power.  The men had come to an agreement to a way of compensating Charles for the inadequacy of Elizabeth.  Her father had already displayed his disapproval of her performance by grabbing her by the back of her neck and squeezing with a very strong hand.

            "Careful William," Charles had said, "No visible marks, she's still good for show."

            She knew that what ever their agreement was it would be of great cost to her father.  What it was, she had no idea.  As they finished their after supper wine, Elizabeth was allowed tea, the servant announced the arrival of Mr. Lockwood.  She gasped when she saw Alexander enter the room, but quickly covered with a coughing spasm.

            "Shut up wench," Charles responded.

            The lovers felt a pang of worry that possibly someone had seen them during the night.  The fear was soon set aside when the men rose and started to speak.

            "Mr. Lockwood," Charles started, "I understand you are the gentleman who broke that fine mare Mr. Quinn presented to me nine years ago."

            "Yes, Sir."

            "You did a good job and I understand you have broken many strong horses since."

            "Some sir."

            "Mr. Quinn owes me a favour and I have asked him to allow you to come reside at my estate in Northumberland, a good days ride from here.  Of course you will be paid well.  I can certainly use a man of your talents."

            Elizabeth sat back, trying to look bored with the conversation, but inside her heart beat like a canary's wings.

            "I would be honoured, Sir."

            "Good.  We will be leaving at sunrise.  Can you be ready?"

            "Yes, sir."

            Turning to her father, Charles continued, "Thank you, William.  This serves as ample payment.  A fine horseman is of much more use than an empty whore."

            Alexander had to hold his temper; he hated the way that they spoke of Lizzie.  With a quick glance at her he noticed her look of complete indifference, but her eyes shone with joy.  He could always read her eyes.

            "Come have a drink with us, Alex," Mr. Quinn offered.

            Charles walked up behind Elizabeth and ran a hand over her breasts saying, "You best go to bed.  It has been a good day and I think tonight you can show me why I keep you."

            She stood up and said "Goodnight," to her father and Alexander, but was careful that their eyes did not meet.  He could see that the shine was gone.

            Alexander waited outside for the lantern to be set in the window.  How easily he could go into that room and put a knife through Charles' heart.  But he knew Lizzie was right, their banded group had great power throughout most of Europe and killing their leader would be a grave mistake.

            When the moon was high the light shone from the window and he could see his love's shadow setting it in its place.  He was finally able to go and prepare for the morning.

            Inside her room when Elizabeth set the lantern in the window Charles laughed at her.  "Are you still trying to call the angels to your aid?  By now you must know that they are not coming."  She said nothing but with great satisfaction she knew her angel was there, watching for her and loving her.


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Chapter Twenty-One

            It took until dark the next night before they arrived at the Hamilton Estate.  They had stopped for a late afternoon meal and refreshment in Kirkland, Charles and Alexander visiting the local tavern.  Elizabeth waited with the carriage and was given a piece of bread when they returned.  Alex rode his horse most of the journey, staying in a place along side of the carriage where he could keep watch of his love without Mr. Hamilton observing.  Other times he would ride on the carriage beside the driver.  They both couldn't believe their fortune to be so close at last.

            Charles was not one to stay in one place long and announced a few days after their arrival that he would be traveling alone to the Alps for the summer.  After making the announcement he discussed with Alex what his expectations were.

            "There are five fine young horses that I am hoping you can have ready for my return in September.  Two are studs and I expected them to be gelded soon, the blacksmith will help you with that.  You are welcome to use the shop when you need.  I hope that your cottage suits you."

            "It is fine, sir."

            "As for the women, you can bed who ever you please, they aren't much good for anything else anyway - but keep your hands off of my wife or your balls will be thrown to the dogs with the horses'. Remember, the walls have eyes here and no one is loyal to anyone except me."

            "Yes, Sir."

            It seemed almost too good to be true.  At last after so many years to be almost thrown into each other's arms.  It was true that they had to be very careful, as anyone's eyes were a danger.  For the first week they saw each other only at a distance, but there was a convenience at Elizabeth's hands, which was almost unbelievable.  When the mansion was first built an exceptional precaution against an invasion was put into place, in the event that a quick escape was needed.  In the master's room, through a false back in the armoire a route was built down several flights of stairs, and a tunnel traveled under ground across a hundred yards to the stables.  Elizabeth's room was next to Charles' for his convenience, but now the convenience was hers.

            Helping with the laundry one day she found a pair of workers pants and an old shirt.  She tried to cut her own hair to look like that of a boy's, put on the clothes and walked quickly out to the stable through the passage.  She carefully unbolted the exit door and stepped into the tack room.  She found a farmer's hat, put it on and stepped quietly into the stable.  A horse greeted her from the next stall and Alex could be heard, "Just a minute Bird, you're next," as he came around the corner from the paddock.  He stopped short when he saw the boy standing there.  In the dim light of the stable he wasn't sure who it was.

            "Do you need a stable hand?" she asked trying to disguise her voice, but to no avail.

            "Lamb?" he asked trying to be cautious

            Her answer was to put her arms around him and kissed him as she had wanted for so long.

            As the stable boy, Elizabeth was able to be with Alex most of the time.  She had to be in her room at meal times and when her bed was to be turned down, but otherwise her time was her own.  Rumour around the home was that she suffered from melancholia, but nothing was further from the truth.

            Except for the fact that their lives had to be kept secret they lived like they had wanted for so long.  Alexander taught her to ride a horse, like a man, not sidesaddle, which he felt would slow them if the time came for escape.

            They made love only when the moon was right, being as careful as possible, a pregnancy now was unacceptable.  Even though she had a supply of the bulb extract, she knew that to abort Angel's child was something she could not do.  There was nothing she wanted more than to be his wife and have his children, but for now it would have to wait.

            One night while they were together, Alexander removed from his pocket a gift covered in cloth.  She carefully opened it and found two beautifully forged hearts encasing crosses made of three square headed nails.  A ring joined the heart and cross delicately together and threaded through each was a piece of leather thong.  Obviously they had taken Angel much time and patience to prepare.

            "Oh Angel, they are beautiful."

            "I cannot give you a ring to show our bond so I made us each one of these.  The cross shows our faith in God and in each other.  The heart shows the love we have surrounding all."  He took one in his hand and carefully put the thong around her neck, "I will love you forever."  Then Elizabeth did the same, returning the vow with her faith and love in him.

            They continued this way for almost three years.  Occasionally Charles spent up to three months in Northumberland.  In his old age his cruelty to Elizabeth seemed to diminish.  Her appearance of severe depression seemed to be enough to satisfy him.  The lovers decided that while he was there, they would have no contact what so ever so there was no danger of a slip.  Of course as soon as his carriage was out of sight they were in each other's arms.

            Finally in the late of winter of the third year, the couple realized that they would have to leave.  As they had planned for so many years they would go to London, then sail to the colonies in the new world.  Charles was expected to return in May from his Spanish winter home, so they felt early April would be the best time to travel.  They could expect wet weather, but the evenings should have lost their chill.

            One afternoon while they were making their plans, they got lost in each other, enjoying the knowledge that soon they would be on their way.  The humidity was high and the hay that they lay on took on the smell of freshly cut feed.  Elizabeth lay back after they had redressed, just to enjoy the fragrance.

            Suddenly with absolutely no warning, Charles came through the trap door of the loft.  His fury was extreme and his red complexion was darker than usual.  He held in his hand a long bullwhip, which he started lashing at the couple with.  Knowing the danger to Lizzie, Angel tried to confront the old man, but the whip was turned on him.  Angel backed away from it, until he stepped into the hole in the floor, meant for throwing feed to the animals below, falling into a pile of hay.  Charles grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist and dragged her back to the loft door and threw her to the stone floor below.  As her head hit the floor, she could no longer move and was just barely aware of being dragged back through the tunnel. 

            By the time Alex got to the tack room the impenetrable door was bolted on the inside and he could not follow.  Seeing the blood on the stone he was infuriated and ran directly to the house.  The panic he felt for Lizzie was immediate, he would throw his own life down for her but he knew this time one life was not enough.

            Alex bolted through the door, but was confronted by a tall dark young man he had never seen before.  His build was slight, not the muscular stature of the blacksmith, but the strength this stranger possessed was unnatural and he was easily able to overpower Alex.  Binding his hands behind him, this stranger held a sharp sword to his back.

            "Bring him up here," Charles demanded from the top of the stairs.  The young man jabbed Alex with the tip of the sword, drawing blood, which seemed to please him.

            When they met at the top of the stairs, Charles forced Alex to his knees by grabbing a handful of hair.  "I told you if you touched my wife I would castrate you, but I think even that is too good."  Turning to the stranger he added, "Sol, I think we have our guests of honour for tonight's ritual."

            The young man laughed as they threw Alex through the door of the room that had been designed to hold a prisoner if need be, the room Elizabeth had occupied as Charles' wife.  The sound of the bolt being closed seemed to echo through the room.

            She lay on the floor where Charles had left her, just inside the door to his own room.  Alex knelt beside her, his hands still bound behind his back.  Her hair was matted with blood where she had hit the stone floor, but from what he could see there appeared to be no other injuries.  He placed his face down next to hers, "Lamb, its me." 

             She appeared to be unconscious, her eyes barely open, until she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I've killed you."

            "It isn't over yet."

            "You don't know him, what he will have planned won't be a kind death."  She slowly pushed her way up to a sitting position, and felt the injury to her head.

            "Can you untie this binding," Alexander turned his back to her.  Weakly she worked at the knot and after sometime she was able to remove the restraint.  He rubbed his wrists where the binding had cut through the skin, then took Lizzie into his arms, making sure she had no other injuries.  Satisfied that she was not hurt any further he rose from the floor and tried both doors, which were bolted from the outside.  Even the window held glass that was too thick to break without a heavy object of some kind, but the room contained only a small bed, night table and a lantern.

            Elizabeth made her way to the bed where she sat holding her head.  "Its over, we can't escape this."

            Angel took her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "I'll get you out of this."

            Suddenly the door to Charles' room opened and the young man entered.  Alex rose to confront him but the stranger sent him against the wall with a strong push.  He grabbed Elizabeth by the hair, which was long again, and dragged her through the door.  She fought back as hard as possible, but it didn't even seem to slow him as he dragged her back through the door.  He turned back to Alex before closing it, "We will be here in my father's room.  The door is just thin enough you should be able to hear my pleasure," he grinned. 

             As he bolted the door Alex's weight came against it, but it was built to take that kind of abuse and stood strong.  He could hear the sounds that sickened him - his love was being beaten not six feet away, yet he could do nothing.  The sound of something metal, probably the pendant, hit the wall.  Alex had never heard her scream before, but several times Elizabeth could not hold back, but still the door held strong.  

            The sound of her clothes ripping drove him into an insane frenzy, but suddenly her aggressor screamed at her, "You bloody whore, you've ruined everything."  The bolt was quickly thrown back and Alex fell into the room.  He was covered with sweat and his hands bloodied from beating the door.  A boot came down hard into his belly, knocking the wind out of him.  "You bastard," the young man screamed, then left the room yelling, "Father!"

            As quickly as possible, Alex made his way to the bed where Lizzie lay.  It seemed that almost every inch of her had been abused.  A large black bruise covered her right cheek and a cut ran from her left collarbone to just above her heart.  This maniac had torn away her clothes.  Angel removed the bed cover and wrapped his love in it.  He held her close and rocked her, "I've loved you every minute of my life, Lamb.  I'll love you forever."

            Charles burst into the room.  "You bastard", he shouted at Alex.  He forced the two back into the other room at the point of the sword, Alex carrying Elizabeth, still wrapped in the bed cover. He bolted the door again behind them.

            The lovers knew that it was over for them, although it was impossible to know what had been planned for their disposal.  No doubt it would be torturous, but they could no longer fight it.  He lay down on the bed beside his love.  They lay just holding each other, remembering what had made them love each other so.  

They stayed this way until well after dark. There seemed to be a great commotion coming from downstairs.  Many voices could be heard drifting from the floor below.  Two men, the couple did not know, came into the room and forced Alexander to carry Elizabeth down the stairway to the sitting room.

He held her for quite sometime, standing in the corner out of the way of the twenty some people. No doubt they were to be the entertainment for the crowd that evening.  Except for the odd glance their way not much attention was paid to them.

Charles introduced the young man to the group as his son, Sol, born in Romania, twenty years ago.  He was a rather good-looking young man with eyes black as the night.  The drinking and conversation continued for a time.  The host seemed to be waiting for someone else to arrive.  Sol walked over to the couple, looking at Elizabeth he said, "You have loved him for a long time.  If my father had known he would not have made it so convenient for you."  He placed his hand on her arm creating a burn.  Angel pulled her away from his grasp.  "Only true love bypasses the curse that I have laid on you … the burn of human touch.  But soon we will eliminate his ability to offer you comfort.  You were to be my hostess, to take me from human to immortality, but your actions with this man have thwarted that notion. But instead you will die, after you watch the destruction of your lover."

Suddenly the guest of honour arrived.  Into the room walked a very beautiful young woman with an air of confidence surrounding her.

"Darla," Charles greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.  "You've met my son, Sol." They went through the formalities of greeting each other.

But her impatience was obvious.  "Charles, where is the gift you promised me?"

Charles motioned to the corner to Alexander and Elizabeth, who by now were showing evidence of fear.

"Oh, Charles, he is wonderful.  He will do quite nicely."

Alex stood Lizzie on the floor and took his place in front of her for protection.

"And so gallant," Darla continued, "We'll take that right out of you."  She ripped open his shirt to expose his strong chest and ran her hand over it.  Grabbing the pendant she pulled it from his neck with a hard tug and threw it into the fireplace.  Alex grabbed her to force her away, but with superhuman strength she grabbed his wrists and forced him to submit to her on his knees.  She looked into Elizabeth's eyes, saying, "He will make a handsome lover for me and help me create great destruction."  Then she smiled and continued, "And you can watch." Darla's features changed as she went from human to vampire characteristics.  Elizabeth moved to stop her but was pushed with great force to the corner.  Alex tried to move but with little effort Darla held him.  Bending toward him she bit into his neck, sucking the blood from his body.  As he slumped to the floor she took her fingernail and made a small cut at the top of her breast and forced his mouth to touch the blood that eased from it.  She looked at Elizabeth, "Your Angel has fallen … he is my angel now … Angelus, an angel of destruction."

Elizabeth fell down on Alex and cried openly.  All the pain they had inflicted on her was nothing like the pain that she felt now.

"Take her out of here," Charles ordered the two men who had brought them there.  "You're turn will come," he scowled at her, "You have shamed me."

She pulled away from the burning when the men grabbed her and pulled the bed covers around her.  The door was bolted behind her and she lay on the bed, waiting.  There was no longer any reason for her to live if her Angel could no longer be with her.

The daylight had come and gone when the men came for her again.  She pulled the covers around her and went willingly.

Other than Charles and his son the only people that were there were Darla and Alexander.  Elizabeth gasped when she saw him, but was not totally surprised … she had seen things like this before.  They stood beside each other, arm in arm and seeing that hurt her more.  He looked the same yet his eyes were distant and unfeeling.  Elizabeth walked over to him and let the covers hang loose around her shoulders.  She looked deep into his eyes, trying to find her love, then said, "Take me with you."  She closed her eyes and turned her neck to him and as he changed and sank his teeth into her neck she continued, "I'll love you forever."  He tried to cut himself to let her drink, from somewhere very deep inside he wanted her to be with him, but Darla was furious and demanded that he would not.  Elizabeth had met her end at the hand of the man who had loved her so.

            Suddenly the intercom voice came over the speakers.  We have begun decent into Heathrow Airport, please place you seats …" Angel did as the voice told him but didn't notice a thing around him.    Almost in a dream he was walking down the outdoor stair ramp at Newcastle.  How he got there he did not know but it was where he did not want to be at that moment.


	22. Part Four Chapter Twentytwo

PART FOUR

Chapter Twenty-Two

            The breeze was cool and there was heavy mist in the air, very fitting for the mood.  Night was starting to fall.  Angel walked toward the terminal and immediately a man dressed as a chauffeur greeted him.  "Mr. Lockwood, come with me please."  They drove in a very old, but well kept car, the driver saying nothing.  The ride took a little over an hour, but when they arrived at their destination it felt too soon to Angel.  A little while ago he could not wait to see Susan, but now as her murderer ... if she knew she must hate him with the passion that she had loved him.

            The chauffeur opened the door for Angel and handed him a key.  "The cottage is for you and your wife, Sir.  Madam will probably be in the shed with the lambs."  The driver gestured toward a small thatched roof building a little way behind the cottage.  "Please be careful, Sir.  She too, has just seen what you have, and she is not carrying well."  The driver bowed slightly as he returned to the car.  "We will talk again," then he drove away.

            Angel carried his bags to the door of the small house and set them on the step.  He took the toy lamb out of the bag and tucked it under his arm.  He smelled the cool, fresh air that carried the scent of flowering trees.  As much as he wanted to run to her he wanted to run away.  Silently he followed the path to the shed.  The door was open and he saw Susan sitting on a hay bale wearing the herringbone coat he knew so well.  She was crying into the neck of a very young lamb she was holding.  Two others lay at her feet, but one stood up and trotted over to Angel and bleated a welcome.   Susan looked up to see where the lamb was going when she suddenly realized a man was standing in the doorway.  She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked again.  She set the lamb down and walked over to him.  The look of sorrow and pain in her eyes was so obvious that he just took her and held her, saying nothing.

            "How can you ever forgive me, Angel?"

            "My God, Susy, forgive you?  How can you forgive me, when I ended your life in such a terrible way?"

            "Because of me you walk the earth for an eternity.  What did we do that was so wrong?"

            Susan pushed the lambs back into the small shed and closed the door.  Angel gave her the stuffed toy, "It made me think of you."

            Susan couldn't say anything; she just held it close to herself and looked at him with moist eyes.  He put his arm around her and walked along the path to the cottage.  Neither knew what to say so they just stayed quiet, just being together.  She took his coat and hung it behind the door, then removed her own.

            Angel smiled at the very old fashioned smock like dress she wore, "Your dress looks like it matches this old cottage."  But then he realized how thin she looked, her face and her arms, and she looked very pale.  "This place has not been kind to you, Susy."

            "It is not the place, Angel, it is the circumstance.  The people have been very kind here."  She took him by his hand, "You look tired, let's go to bed and we can talk in the morning."  Angel agreed, it was very hard for them both to know how to accept this, but they did know how they would feel in each other's arms.

            "Don't shower too long.  The plumbing is old and the water will go cold."  Susan said through the bathroom door.  The cottage was cool and she was up to her neck under the feather duvet when Angel climbed into the small bed beside her.  They cuddled close together in the dark.  

            "It is so good to feel you beside me again," Angel said, but the person beside him didn't seem to fit quite as well as before, and it worried him a little.

            She ran her fingers lightly over his chest, "Angel, I have something I should tell you."

            "What is it, Lamb?"

            "How would you feel about having a child?"

            "I told you before, a vampire can not father a child."

            "No, but a man can, and you were a man with me five months ago."  She took his hand and placed it on her rounding belly.  Suddenly the truth to their past life was realized, the reason they had to flee and why Charles and Sol were so angry.  Elizabeth had been pregnant with Alexander's child.  The life that they had lived had in a way been repeated.

            In the darkness Susan had no idea what Angel's reaction was.  They just lay together in silence, although his hand gently moved over the bulge, almost as if he couldn't believe what he felt.

            Finally Susan asked, "How do you feel about it, Angel?  Please say it is all right."  Again there was silence for a moment.

            "For two hundred and fifty years it is something that I've never even considered.  I never let myself even think it was possible."  Almost as if confirming the condition a tiny ripple of motion was felt against his hand.  "I think it is wonderful, love."  He leaned over Susy and kissed her, very gently at first, but then it seemed that the last five months and more then two centuries of memories were pushed aside and the lovers they were came back. 

            As Angel lifted himself on to his elbow, Susy felt the cross lying on her chest from around his neck.  She remembered the envelope she received that morning, hand delivered, containing a videotape and the heart that joined the cross.  All the note said was, "To complete the chain."  Susy sat up in the bed and reached over him to the night table where she had left the heart.  Earlier that day she had slept holding it, hoping it had some way of bringing back his love.  After seeing the tape of their deaths, she was scared Angel would blame her for his curse.  I want to complete the chain," she said as she unhooked it and added the heart over the cross.  Then she lay down with her head on his chest and her hand resting over the pendant, which lay over his heart.

            "Did you see our other life, Angel?"

            "It was on the television on the flight to London."

            "You said the cross was for our faith in God and each other, and the heart, our love for each other, surrounding all."

            "I guess I did."

            "I love you, Angel, forever."

            Almost unnoticeable at first Angel's chest started to rise and fall and then the beat of his heart.  At first about once a minute then slowly it went to two, then four, until it beat a strong, healthy beat a second.  They lay together, very quietly, as life came back into his body.  How disappointed he had been when he woke after they had taken Susy away, to have his love and his life taken away from him again.  He was cautious this time, but overjoyed.

            Susan whispered, "They are giving you back to me."

            They lay together enjoying a peace and calm that in two hundred and fifty years had never been theirs.


	23. Chapter Twentythree

Chapter Twenty-Three

            When Angel awoke he was startled to find himself alone and worried that possibly what had happened the night before had been taken away from him again.  Sliding out of bed he came face to face with his reflection in the dresser mirror and saw the pendant complete with the heart.  He relaxed a little when he saw the clock that showed it was almost noon and knew Susy would have been up long ago.  He sat back on the bed and looked around the room.  Everywhere were angels ... angel ornaments, angel pictures, handmade angels and some places just the word, "Angel".  He smiled knowing that like him she hadn't forgotten for a moment.

            After dressing he looked out of the bedroom window on to a beautiful flowered garden.  Somehow he knew that Susy would have had a hand in it.  The lambs were playing in a small enclosure near the little shed.  When he didn't see her out there he quietly went down the cottage stairs to the small living room, and found her curled up, asleep on the settee under a light cover.  The toy lamb was held tightly with its head tucked under her chin.  She looked so peaceful he had to just watch her for a moment.  He couldn't help himself and ran his finger over her nose.  She smiled as she opened her eyes and said, "I love you, Angel."

            He knelt down in front of her taking both of her hands in his.  "It seems like it has taken an eternity to get here and yet it all feels so familiar, as if this is where we are supposed to be."  He placed his hands over their baby, her hands resting on his.  "We have waited so long for this."

            "We've waited so long for our lives to be made right."  Her eyes sparkled as she pulled him to her, covering his mouth with hers.  In passion her tongue found his and the electricity of their touch surged between them.  Her fingers ran through his hair while his hands moved up to her shoulders, pulling her closer.  She dotted kisses up his cheek to his earlobe, which she grabbed gently between her lips before she whispered,  "I want to make love with you."

            Still holding on to her, Angel pulled back, looking deep into her eyes.  "Lamb, I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

            "Angel, I've wanted your baby for two and a half centuries, I won't let anything hurt it."

            He stood up, pulling her up with him.

            "Careful, I get dizzy sometimes when I get up too fast."

            He picked her up and walked toward the stairs, "I think we'll have to get you eating a little better."

            "It might be easier now that you are here."

            They lay together afterwards very close.  "It looks like you missed me a little, " Angel said, looking again at the angel collection.

            "I thought I would die without you.  When I woke and found myself here, alone, I was terrified.  The people here are nice but they wouldn't help me find you.  There doesn't seem to be a telephone to be found.  I was going to run away, but when I realized I was half the world away from you and had no money, I stayed put.  I had everything I needed except you."

            "Have they not been feeding you well?"

            "Go downstairs and look in the fridge and cupboards.  There is almost anything there that I could possibly want.  At first I missed you so much I had no appetite.  I was so angry with everyone that I just existed here.  But they kept trying.  They would give me some of these angel gifts and last month brought me a lamb.  I was here for almost seven weeks when I realized I was pregnant.  I thought I was just tired from being so depressed, but then I started to get sick.  I figured out some dates and I knew that is what it was.  I tried so hard to eat better ... if I couldn't have you I was going to at least have your baby, but it has been really hard.  Maybe it will be better now.

            "I'll take care of you, of both of you," he said giving her tummy a little rub.  "It is still hard to believe, but it is good."  He gave her a little kiss before getting out of bed.  "Stay here and rest for awhile, I'm going to raid the kitchen ... this heart beat makes a man hungry.  What can I get for you?"

            "Just a dish of ice cream, it is one of the few things that agree with me."

            She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down when he came back upstairs with a tray of toast, coffee, milk, scones, cookies and the dish of ice cream. 

            She did eat a little better than she had in the last five months, but very slowly and carefully.  Angel cleaned up everything else – his appetite made up for her lack of one. 

            They returned their dishes back to the kitchen and tidied up.  As Angel was washing them he saw an older gentleman feeding the lambs in the backyard.  He mentioned what he saw to Susy.

            "Oh, that's Henry.  He and his wife will be stopping by for tea at four, or at least they have everyday up until now.  They have been taking care of me.  I really haven't met anyone else, but I guess I haven't been too outgoing since I've been here."

            "Do they live far from here?"

            "No, just behind those trees in the back yard.  I would imagine they are a part of this big scheme of things, along with so many others.  It is amazing actually, the power that is out there."

            "I guess destiny is destiny – sometimes something gets in the way and it needs help to get back on the right track.  There seems to be a network of people to straighten it out."

            "Even if it does take two hundred and fifty years," Susan finished.

            At exactly 4 p.m. the light knock came at the door and an older woman let herself in, followed by her husband.  Angel recognized the gentleman as the chauffeur from the night before.  Susy introduced everyone although it seemed the couple had the advantage of already knowing the complete circumstance.  Henry and Martha Smith had lived in this area in Northumberland for all of their forty-three years of marriage.  As with everyone else in the network information about how they knew what was going on was kept secret except for the fact that they did know everything.

            Henry presented Angel with a package of reading material, mainly pamphlets of local sites and a map.  "I guess the next five days are a sort of honeymoon, so you can use our car to enjoy some of the local sites," he said handing him a set of keys.  Remember we drive on the other side of the road."  At the bottom of the pile was a booklet of a different sort.  "The Husband's Guide to a Difficult Pregnancy."   Susy's cheeks went red and she squirmed a little in her chair.

            "Its okay dear," Martha started, patting Susan on the arm, I wish there had been such openness and information forty years ago."  Turning to Angel she continued, "You have probably noticed how much thinner Susan is.  We've tried almost everything, but it seems to be one of her problems – to have sickness and a lack of appetite on top of that.  We wanted to bring you here sooner but the zodiac plays an important role in making destiny play out properly.  Last night the alignment was the same as in 1762, the night you were taken away from each other.  Hopefully now she can relax and feel better."

            Henry and Martha excused themselves by saying that he would stop back at seven with a hot supper for the couple.  Martha patted Angel's hand saying, "Stop by if you need anything.  We'll leave you two to yourselves, you haven't been given much time to be alone together and soon enough there will be a wee one to keep you busy."

            They went outside for a while to enjoy the nice spring day as the sun was starting to set.  Susan took Angel to see the lambs, understanding now why she always had a soft spot for the little creatures.

            "What are their names?" he asked.

            "Well, this is the oldest.  I named him Angel.  Then Henry brought me the next one a couple of weeks later and his name is 'Angel Two'.  When the littlest one came a decided to call them all 'My Little Angels."

            He smiled as her said, "I guess you thought of me occasionally then."

            "Oh, only every moment of everyday."

            "Me too," he said pulling her to him.  "The Powers were kind enough to keep me busy, but that didn't make me think of you any less.  I must show you the photos Cordy took at the party, but lets have a look at your garden.

            "How did you know it was my garden?"

            "The Primroses gave it away. You told me one time they were your favourite flower."

            She smiled as she said, "I call the white ones "Angel Kisses".  They grow wild around here in some places and when I saw one I'd pretend that it meant you were sending me a kiss."

            Angel counted the white primroses and kissed her six times, one for each flower.  "You don't have to pretend anymore."

            "There's four petals on each flower," she said with a sly smile.

            Henry, clearing his throat, interrupted them. He was delivering their meal in a basket.  He patted Angel on the back, "Took our chat seriously? Good to see you two enjoy yourselves."  They thanked him as Angel took the basket and wished him a goodnight.

            Angel set the basket on the kitchen table and opened the lid letting out the steam and aroma of freshly baked ham, potatoes and a vegetable.  He breathed in the delicious scent and turned to Susy who had disappeared from the room into the downstairs bathroom.  He could hear her being very sick and had his first experience as to what was meant by a difficult pregnancy.   He waited beside the door for her and as she came out he saw that she was very pale and trembled a little.  Angel picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bed.

            You are going to make me lazy if you keep carrying me up these stairs."

            "I'm so sorry that this is so hard on you."

            She rested her head on his shoulder, "It will all be worth it in the end."

            Susy climbing in under the covers, "Go and eat while the food it hot.  I'll be all right."

            "Do you want anything?"

            "Maybe later."

            As he ate his meal he read through the booklet Henry had given him.  He was very concerned about Susy and wanted to do whatever he could for her.

            Later he took her a glass of milk and a plate of toast, but she was sound asleep.  He sat on an old rocking chair and just watched her for a while, loving her.


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

Chapter Twenty-four

            Susan packed a basket so they could enjoy a picnic on their day of travels.  She actually felt better than she had in a long time, and thought maybe the nausea and morning sickness was starting to subside.

            Angel walked into the kitchen carrying an old quilt.  "Do you think this will do to picnic on?"

            "Where did you find that?"

            "In the closet under the stairs."

            Susan went over to him and put her hand on the quilt.  "It should be fine.  It must have been used on the ground before, there are a few grass stains on it."  Her hand still lingered on it, gently feeling the stitches.  "You don't suppose this is … no, it can't be.  It would be gone long ago."  But still there seemed to be a feeling of familiarity about it.

            Susan went to pick up the basket but Angel rushed to her side.  "You shouldn't be lifting that."

            "Honestly, you don't need to baby me."

            "Let me take care of you.  I like this new experience.  Besides the booklet said to avoid heavy lifting."

            "You are going to spoil me."  She took the quilt from him.  "I can at least carry this."  She could almost hear the water flowing in the creek and the breeze whispering to the trees as she held it.  She turned to Angel, "Do you think we could find the creek?"

            "We can try.  It was a good days carriage ride from here.  I imagine that is probably an hour away by car.  I have already marked the map to where I think that it was in Durham.  You sure you want to search for the past?"

            "Maybe something will make it feel more real.  Right now it seems more like a dream.

            They had only driven about ten minutes when Susan asked Angel to stop the car.

            "You okay? He asked, "We can go back."

            "No, I'll be okay, just give me a minute."  She opened the door and sat for a moment with her head lowered.  When she opened her eyes she noticed that right at her feet were one of the wild white primroses, she had told Angel about.  She brought his attention to it, but he pointed to the hill beside the car.

            "A kiss for each one?  We might be here for awhile."  The hill seemed to be covered with the small white flowers with a cream centre.  Susan seemed to be drawn toward them.  Angel followed, and just over the small hill they found an old cemetery surrounded by an old wrought iron fence.  The gate had the words, "Hamilton Estate" moulded into the metal.  Without even a glance back to Angel, Susan walked through the gates and went directly across the cemetery to the east side, as if she knew exactly where she was going.  He watched from the gate, rather puzzled because of the way she moved.  He noticed that the same wild primroses grew randomly among the graves but where Susan was walking they seemed to be getting thicker and the stone where she stopped at was completely surrounded by the white flowers.  He watched her read the words on the stone, then as if her legs had grown very weak she slowly sat down among the blooms.  Angel rushed to her side and noticed how pale she had suddenly become.  Turning to the stone he understood why as he read, "Elizabeth S. Quinn Hamilton, Wife of Charles, 1734 to 1762."

            Not far away a girl was helping her grandmother tend to some graves when she saw Angel rushing over to Susan.  She alerted the older woman to what was happening and they rose to offer their assistance.

            Angel knelt down on the ground behind Susan and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to lean against him, "Are you all right, Lamb?"

            "It was just a bit of a shock."  She took in a deep breath.  "I guess this is the evidence I was looking for."

            The woman and her granddaughter looked down at the couple.  "Are you all right dear?" the older woman asked.  Susan jumped at the sound and looked at he girl, gasping again.  Angel felt her push back against him, as if what she saw frightened her.

            "Have we met before?" Susan asked the girl.

            "No, I don't think so."

            "But you look so familiar."  Turning her head to Angel she added, "Can you help me get up?"

            "Maybe you should rest for a minute."

            "Not here."

            As he was helping her to her feet he said to the grandmother, "Susy is having a bit of trouble with morning sickness and feels a little faint at times."

            Again Susan's knees buckled, but this time her husband was there to pick her up.

            "There's a bench over here," the woman said leading them to the seat about ten feet away.  "I'm Margaret and this is Bethie," she turned to the girl, "Bring this young lady one of our bottles of water.  As they waited a few minutes the grandmother continued, "Are you all right now dear?"  Beth arrived with the bottle, which Susan drank a little from.  The familiarity of the girl still startled her a little.

            "Thank you very much for your kindness.  We are Angel and Susan Lockwood from Los Angeles."  At was the first time he had been able to introduce them as a married couple and a feeling of pride ran through him.

            "Angel, that is a name I haven't heard for a long time.  It is odd that you chose this grave to collapse on dear."

            "Oh, why it that?"  Susan asked.

            "There is quite a legend here involving Elizabeth Quinn Hamilton.  I knew her myself in my younger days."

            "How can that be?  She died in 1762."  Susan asked, the colour was starting to come back to her and she was obviously very interested that there may be a legend she was part of.

            "Well, it seems that Elizabeth was forced into an arranged marriage by her father to an evil old man, Charles Hamilton.  She was in love with a young blacksmith but was taken away to Charles' winter home in Italy or somewhere for several years.  When they came back her lover moved closer to her and they had an affair.  She got pregnant and when Charles found out he called upon a demon to end her life.  There was never any idea of what happened to her lover.  About eight generations ago my family took on the position of tending the Hamilton Estate including this cemetery."

            Susan and Angel listened very closely – the legend was fairly accurate, but they were careful not to make any corrections.  Susan asked, "Sounds interesting, is the original house still standing?"

            "Oh yes dear, we live in it together, Bethie and I."

            "Could we see it?" Susan asked.

            Before Margaret could answer Angel asked, "Do you think that is a good idea?"

            "I need to know the truth in it, Angel."

            "I see I have sparked an interest, of course you can see the house.  It is one of the oldest around here.  The legend is not well known out of the area so we don't have a lot of site seers."

            "Do you really believe the legend?" Angel asked trying to counter balance Susan's eagerness.

            "I don't just believe it, I know it is true.  Elizabeth's ghost walked these hills and the home for years.  I knew her very well.  Oh, most people think that ghosts are scary beings, but Elizabeth was kind and helped others.  She was however walking the hills calling for her love, Angel". It is said that wherever one of her tears touched the ground a white primrose grew.    As you can see she visited here often. My granddaughter was named after her."

            "Is the ghost still here?" Susan asked cautiously.

            "No, she was released back in 1971.  Brother Francis came here from Hexham Abbey to set her free.  I remember he told her that to find Angel she would have to go back to God.  I never saw her again."

            "Susy, you okay?" Angel asked as she had gone rather pale again.

"I think we should go back to the cottage, I'm not feeling very well."

            "Poor dear, you must be having a hard time."

            "Could we come back tomorrow to see the house if I'm feeling better?"

            "Of course you are welcome any time."

            The couple excused themselves and returned to the cottage.  Angel was very concerned about Susy, this really couldn't be good for her but he was beginning to remember something about his lamb.  She was a very stubborn, determined person and it was that characteristic that helped her survive Charles two hundred and fifty years ago, Solcapprodee six months ago and probably why she walked so long in her search.  If there was one thing he knew it was that she loved him to the very depths of her soul.  He would help her through this.

            As Susan was taking the things back out of the basket she spoke to Angel.  "You've been very quiet since we left the cemetery.  Have I done something wrong?"

            He put his arms around her, "Why do you have to dig so hard?  I don't want you to get hurt.  I love you.  We have each other now, the past doesn't matter."

            She buried her face into his neck.  He held her tighter when he felt a slight tremble go through her body.  She pulled back from him and he could see her eyes were filled with tears.  "I never told you before … I was adopted.  In fact I was left in a hospital lobby in a basket, so there is no record of who I was.  I always felt lost, searching for someone or something.  I know now that the someone was you.  The something was knowing who I was.  Angel, I'm learning who I was."  She returned to her place tucked into his neck.  "I won't look if you don't want me to."

            "They aren't good memories, Susy."

            "The ones you are in are good."

            "Not all of them."

            "Angel you did not kill Elizabeth.  You did not kill me!"  This time he pulled away from her turning his back.

            "I did kill you."

            She walked over to him and placed her hands on his back.  "Do you love me, Angel?"

            He turned to her, not hiding his own tears.  "Of course I love you."

            "As Alexander you loved me … He looked like you … but it was not you that ended my life.  I knew it then and I know it now."

            He held her tightly again.  "I did terrible things back in my soulless days, but that must have been the worst."

            "Angel, remember Mama Horvath said you are to forgive yourself.  It was not you but the work of evil.  You are not evil."    
            "God, I love you Susan."  He kissed her long, hard and deep.

            "If you are going to do that, you may have to finish what you start."

            His answer was to pull her close and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.  He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, then placed her gently on the bed.  She started to unbutton his shirt but he took her hands in his, looking deeply in her eyes saying, "Let me do for you … let me show you how much I love you."  He pulled his shirt over his head not taking time to unbutton it.  Susan started to unbutton her own blouse but again he stopped her.  He kissed her neck so gently she almost couldn't feel his touch, up to her ear as he whispered, "I want to make love to you."  He continued over her cheek to the corner of her mouth but when she tried to meet his lips with hers he quickly moved down to her neck.

            "You are being a tease."

            "You think only a woman can tease?"  He undid the top button of her blouse and kissed her where it had been, moving slowly down between her breasts with each button.  He gently pulled her up to a sitting position and pushed her blouse back over her shoulders.  Again she tried to help but he stopped and just looked into her eyes.

            "You are going to drive me crazy," she whispered.

            "I'll stop before then."

            "Don't stop."

            He kissed her shoulder as he pulled back her top and slid it over her arms.  With one hand he reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra and slowly laid her back on the bed.  Her breathing had gotten deeper as he kissed her breasts, which were fuller and more sensitive in her condition.  She gasped as his tongue touched her nipple.  He hesitated for a second.

            "Don't stop."

            He continued down to the top of her jeans, which she wasn't able to button because of her growing belly.  He hesitated when he undid the zipper and saw the scar of the brand, but then he kissed it and said to their unborn child, "Be good, I want to make love to your mommy."  He sat up and pulled her jeans and underwear off, removed his own, then lay beside her so that he was facing her.  She turned to face him kissing him desperately her tongue searching for his.  Her hands reached for him but again he stopped her, this time by pulling her hands over her head where he held them easily with one hand.  He watched her as he ran his hand gently down over her body.  Her eyes looked at him, pleading, but she said nothing.  Her breathing grew deeper and faster until finally her back arched against him bringing on waves of orgasm.  His mouth found hers as he carefully placed himself above her making sure to completely carry his own weight.  As he slid into her, again her body pushed against him as the waves ran through her.  He felt her muscles contract against him and he too reached an explosive climax.  It had been hard for him to wait but he had wanted to give totally to her in a selfless manner.

            Susan was still breathing heavily as he lay down beside her, facing her.

            "Oh God," she said as she breathed out, "Oh God."

            "So you liked that?" he asked, not really needing an answer.

            "It has never been like that before."

            "That's because no one has ever loved you the way that I do."

            "I hope Henry and Martha didn't hear me."

            "If they did they will know that we are enjoying our honeymoon."

            They showered together; enjoying each others touch as one lathered the other.  "Don't get too attached to those," she said as he placed soap on her breasts, "after the baby is weaned they will go back to the way they were."

            His answer was to pull her close for another kiss. But suddenly the water started to go cool so they had to rush getting the soap off.  Susan let out a shriek as it went cold and they scrabbled out of the shower.  The continued caring one for the other as they towelled each other dry.

            "How about something to eat, I'm starved," Susan said as she wrapped the towel around herself.

            "You are hungry?" Angel smiled at her. "We should have tried that before.

            They quickly dressed and went down to the kitchen and for the first time in a long time Susy enjoyed what she ate.

            That evening they decided to take a walk to see what the nearby countryside had to offer.  Susan seemed to be feeling so much better, more at ease.  She felt like she really did have her love back without question.

            They enjoyed the countryside, so different than home.  Stone fences made patterns rolling down into the valleys and up the hills.  Along the way they could see the occasional white primrose on their path and as Angel had promised he kissed her for each one.  They continued on hand in hand until they found a bridge over a creek.  Susan hesitated when she saw it then said, "I remember when this bridge was built, do you?"

            "No, I can't say that I do.  What do you remember?"  
            "There was a man killed here.  I remember rocks to build the bridge falling on him.  Men were rushing around trying to help him.  I remember holding his hand and telling him that God loved him. … That's it, I can't recall anything else.

            Angel continued over the bridge while Susy stood in the centre watching the water flow by.  He stopped at the other side when he found a sign, "Joe Brown gave his life to build this bridge.  Remember him when you pass by.  1893."  He glanced at his love, but saw she still watched the water and decided then that she really didn't need to know when she had been there.  Maybe this ghost story was turning out to be true.

            "Are you getting tired," he asked putting his arm around her.  "Maybe we should head back to the cottage."

            "I guess that would be good.  It has been a very busy day.  A good one …" she smiled at him, "but very busy."

            Just being together made them each feel complete.  They lay in bed just knowing the peace that had come to them and knowing that this was right and meant to be.

            "I missed the scent of your cologne when we were apart.  Sometimes I used to think I could catch a touch in the breeze, but it must have been my imagination."  Angel stayed quiet as he listened.  "Remember that song that said, 'you fill up my scenes?"  It seems like you complete every part of me."

            "I know … me too."

            "What do you think The Powers will have in mind for you now?"

            "I guess that is something we will have to wait and see.  I really don't know what I am capable of doing anymore."

            "Whatever it is, I'll be there."


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

Chapter Twenty-five

Angel would have liked to talk Susy out of visiting the Hamilton Estate home, but he knew her mind was made up and resigned himself to it.  As they drove in past the gate he could see that it looked familiar to her.  He recognized the house but little else.

            "The trees have grown, but most of it looks the same," she said almost surprised that she could remember from so long ago.

Bethie met them at the door, and again Susan was startled by her appearance.  It made her feel so uncomfortable to realize she knew this stranger from somewhere.  Bethie told them to go into the sitting room, that her grandmother would join them shortly, but that she was on her way to school.

The house and furnishings looked the same as Susan had remembered them.  At first it didn't seem to bother her, not until they walked into the sitting room where they had met Darla that fateful night in 1762.  She tried very hard to not let it show but Angel saw it in her eyes, the pain she had felt those two nights.  He really couldn't remember taking her life, but he could see the way she had looked, so beaten, covered only in a bedspread.  He put his arm around her, "We don't have to do this."

At that moment Margaret arrived at the doorway carrying a tray of tea and cookies.  "I'm so glad you were able to visit today.  Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, I am, thank you," Susan smiled.

They made a little small talk about the weather and such when Susan saw a black and white photo of Bethie and a pony on the fireplace mantle.  "What a lovely picture you have of your granddaughter."

"Oh, that isn't Beth.  That is me back in the '40's with my pony, Babe."

The smile disappeared off of Susan's face, "You?"  Suddenly the memories crowded into her mind as she could see the girl playing with her dolls and tea set in her room, playing in the garden, the little dog who could beg for treats, and one day broke the little girl's heart when a horse kicked and killed it.  "Patches", Susan blurted out, "The name of your dog."

It was Margaret's turn to loose the smile on her face.  "How did …?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sometimes I'm a little bit psychic," Susan tried to cover her tracks.

Angel spoke up, "Even a bit more in her condition."

"Oh, I've heard of that," Margaret said, the smile returning.  "Maybe you will know a little about the goings on in this house then."

"A little", Susan agreed.

Margaret took them for a tour of the rest of the house.  "This is the master bedroom, sorry I can't show it to you.  It has been locked for as long as I can remember and there seems to be no key for it."

Susan went over to the small space between the two doors that had been Charles' and her rooms.  She knelt down and removed a piece of loose baseboard. Behind it sat the skeleton key that Susan recognized as the missing one.  She smiled at Margaret and shrugged her shoulders, "A bit psychic."  Margaret couldn't say anything; she was rather shocked by this unusual guest.

Angel followed the women into the room, trying to stay close to Susan in case anything would go wrong.  She didn't seem to be too badly affected by it, at least she didn't let it show.  She unbolted the door between the two rooms and walked into the one that had been hers.  Margaret continued to watch, still very puzzled.  Susan went over to the window with the thick glass and looked out to the stables.  They had been completely changed and as she closed her eyes she could see the fire that had consumed the original building.  Angel noticed the goose bumps on her arms, removed his own jacket and placed it over her shoulders, which Susan hardly even noticed.  A tear slid down over her cheek as she remembered the end of their haven.

Margaret gave out a loud gasp when she suddenly realized the truth.  Draped over her shoulders the coat hung like the bed covers, and the tear … she had seen it so many times before near that window.  "Elizabeth?" she whispered.

Susan turned to her, "Margie, it has been a long time."

Angel grabbed Margaret as her knees went weak and helped her to sit on the bed.  "You are Angel?" she asked looking at him.  "How?  Brother Francis said you would find your love.  I thought it was just a release."

"Its okay Margie," Susan patted her arm, but jumped as she felt great heat on her hand.  Turning she said, "Angel, I must see the passageway."  She returned to the other room.

Angel spoke up, "Susan maybe we should leave."

"No, please stay", Margaret, said, shakily.  "Elizabeth was good to me."

Susan went into the other room, opened the wardrobe door and stepped into it.  Her foot hit something that slid away and hit the wall with a clatter.  She bent over, picked it up and instantly the tears filled her eyes.  She walked back to the other room where Angel was still comforting Margaret.

When he saw her eyes he immediately went over to her.  "What is it?"

She opened her hand to show the heart and cross that matched the one that Angel wore.  He held her close as she cried quietly into his shoulder then finally she said, "It's all real, Angel.  It's not just a dream."

Margaret sat and watched them, tears also covered her cheeks.  "I'm so glad you found him."

Susan sat down beside her.  "We should go back to the cottage Margie, but we'll try to come back to visit and talk about everything that has happened."

As they walked back through the master bedroom Susan ran her finger over a little table near the door before pulling it closed behind her, locking it and returning the key to its spot.  As they walked down the stairs she asked, "Where is Charles buried?"

"Actually there has been no record of his death or where her was buried, although it may have been at his summer home."

"I'm sorry to have startled you so. Margaret," Susy said as they left the house.

"I've always wondered what really happened when you left."  Again tears filled Margaret's eyes as they said goodbye, and drove out the gate.

Angel asked, "You okay?" as they were driving away.

"We may have a problem."

"The baby?"

"No, everything is fine that way.  There was no dust in his room."

"And?"

"Charles hated dust.  If he found any he would make the maid scrub everything down.  I never checked the passageway, but something isn't right.  I don't think that he is dead."

They drove in silence a little way when Angel spoke, "I thought that the burning was gone.  When Martha touched you the other day it didn't hurt you, but Margaret was another matter."

"I haven't figured it out yet but some people just make a slight tingling feeling while others burn like before.  Martha took me to a doctor when she knew I was pregnant, but I couldn't let him touch me, it burned so much."

"You haven't seen a doctor yet?  The booklet said it is important."

"I know but I'll have to find one with the right touch.  I'm taking my vitamins anyway."

As they walked up to the cottage Angel put his arm around her.  "It is good that we will be going home soon.  Get you to doctor, and go where we don't have to worry about Charles."

"We won't be alone though."

"We'll be together, Lamb."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	26. Chapter Twentysix

Chapter Twenty-Six

            The next morning Angel woke to find his wife's blue eyes looking into his.

I can't believe I am so lucky," she said.

            "Why is that, love?'

            "A lot of people never find their soul mate, and I have found you twice."  Susan ran her fingers down over his jaw line feeling the softness of his beard which being human had given him.  "I have heard that everything happens for a reason.  Who would have thought that being possessed by a demon would bring me back to you?"  Her fingers gently travelled down over his neck to his broad, strong shoulders.  "I was wondering how I would have found you if that hadn't have happened.  We didn't recognize each other at first, but I felt something.  It wouldn't have happened if you didn't take care of me."

            Angel pulled her close to him so that her head rested on his shoulder, wrapping both arms around her.  "The first time I saw you in my office I wanted so much to protect and take care of you.  I thought I had loved before, but not like this, not so completely.  When I took care of you I just wanted to keep you safe with me.  When Solcaprodee took you away and when you were so sick after the exorcism, I was terrified you would be taken away from me.  Even then I felt like it had happened before."  He loosened his grip a little.  "I'm sorry I had to force myself on you when you didn't want it – but I couldn't let you die, there was no other way."

            "Truth be told, I did want it, but I didn't want it to be the end of you.  Those kisses were real."  She half sat up beside him, "Just like this one."  As their lips parted she continued. Looking deep in his eyes, "Will we grow old together, Angel?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "When I met you, you were a vampire with a soul.  Are you completely human now?"

            "I don't know.  I guess we will be visiting Lorne when we get home."

            "When do we go home?"

            "Day after next, on Saturday.  I guess if we want to see anything we best do it today."

            "Let's find the creek, it was our place,"

            "Okay, but only if you eat a good breakfast.  Take your time getting dressed, I'll make it for you and pack a lunch."

            "I've said it before, you are going to spoil me."

            "Glad to love," he kissed her gently before leaving the room.

            It took a couple of hours to find the spot that had been theirs; at least it looked like the same place.  The important thing was that it felt the same.

            While Angel went to get the picnic basket from the car, Susan spread the quilt on the ground and when he returned she was sitting on it watching the creek.  On impulse he lay down and placed his head on her lap.  He looked into her face and for a moment saw the fifteen-year-old Elizabeth.  Her fingers brushed the hair back out of his eyes.  The birds sang in the trees as the creek and the leaves whispered sounds of the past.  Angel reached up and ran his finger down over her nose bringing them both back to the present.

            "This is a place of peace," Susan said taking in the feeling of calm, "Nothing bad happened here."

            "I remember how the moon light would dance on the water while I waited for you to come back to me.  Then you did come back to me right here."  Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out the black iron heart and cross pendant now completed with a chain.  He reached around her neck closing the clasp.  "Our love surrounding all," he said with a gentle kiss.

            After eating their lunch they both slept for a while lying on the quilt.  Their dreams were of the happy times this place had given them.

            On the drive back to the cottage they took advantage of the beautiful weather and stopped at a few sites along the road.

            "There is so much history here isn't there, Angel?  Lots of it older than you are – can't say that much at home."

            "Hey, you are almost as old as I am," he returned.

            "I've never thought of it that way – sure don't feel two hundred and fifty years old," she said in deep thought.

            "With you here I feel like a teenager again," he said taking her by the hand.

            They walked along part of Hadrian's Wall then stopped in the nearby town of Hexham for an evening meal.

            "Isn't this where Brother Francis, or I guess Mr. Francis as we know him was from? Susan asked.  "Isn't that what Margaret said."

            "I think so," he answered, " from the Abbey here.  I hear it is very old, started in 673."

            "Let's go, we may never have the chance to again."  Susan's eyes were sparkling.  "We can tell Mr. Francis we were there."

            The Abbey was indeed a very old place of beautiful architecture.  When Susan saw the Midnight Stairs, which were obviously worn away by the many footsteps from so many years, she swayed a little feeling the presence of many spirits.  The warmth and peace that surrounded her felt almost like arms of protection encircling her.  "Can you feel it, Angel?"

            "What is it?"

            "The love of God," Susan's eyes shone with the knowledge.  She swayed a little again.  This time Angel held her to steady her.

            "Do you want to sit down? He asked.

            She took a deep breath as if to absorb every ounce of the presence.  "Feel it, Angel."

            "I can't."

            "You will, maybe not today, but you will."

            "You okay?"

            'Very!"

            Suddenly the cooing of a dove could be heard and they turned to see it sitting on a windowsill nearby.  A tour director rushed over to it carrying a broom.  "How in the world did you get in here?" he questioned.  "Shoo-shoo," he waved the broom in the direction of the bird.  It flew around the sanctuary only to come back and rest on Susan's shoulder.

            She spoke to the guide, "Obviously someone's pet, I'll take it outside."  She walked carefully so as not to frighten it, but it sat peacefully still, occasionally nibbling on her earlobe.  As they went outside she let it sit on her hand and said to it, "I'd take you home in a second."  She lifted her hand to send it flying.

            "Now I think I've seen almost everything, " Angel said smiling.

            She grinned back at him, "Almost!"

            Suddenly the dove started swooping down at a small man wearing a trench coat and large brimmed hat.  He took swipes at the bird with his arms, but still it dove down at him.  A group of tour students visiting the Abbey swarmed around the couple mesmerized by the commotion.  Angel and Susan didn't realize they were being pushed apart by the crowd until Angel saw the man was only a few feet away from Susan.  Again the bird swooped down at him, but this time the man's hand came up and hit it down to the ground.  Susan watched wide-eyed.  He looked up into her face; "You took my son, now I'll take yours."  His hand brushed against her belly.  The scar of the brand burned like the day it had been placed there.  The man turned and disappeared into the crowd.  Angel pushed his way to Susan who by now had slumped to the ground.  She was silent as she held the body of the white dove.

            Angel knelt down beside her and handed her a tissue saying, "You've got a nose bleed.  What happened?"

            "It was him," she whispered.

            Angel stood up trying to locate the man in the hat, but could not see him anywhere.  Susan reached up for his hand and with his help stood up, but Angel could see the far away look of pain.  "What's wrong? He asked.

            "I need the cream."  Beads of sweat formed on her face.

            They walked slowly back to the car, Angel's arms around her trying to absorb some of the pain she felt.  Susan looked around cautiously, worried that she may see him again.

            "What happened?" he asked.

            "He touched the scar and said 'You took my son, now I'll take yours.' The burning started again."  Susan stopped a moment taking a deep breath.

            "The baby?"

            "I think it is okay, it moved when he touched me and hasn't stopped since."

            Angel unlocked the car.  Susan lay down on the back seat exposing the burn to the cool air.  He handed her the jar of cream, which had been in her carry bag in the trunk of the car.  "What does it look like, Angel?"

            The scar that had been a healed white that morning was now a bright shiny red like that of a fresh burn.  "It's very red," he answered her.

            Susan put some cream on the wound and sighed as coolness came over it.  The baby also seemed to slow its motion and rested again.  The cream helped but she still felt the burn and the redness stayed bright.  It was obvious that they had something to be very concerned about.

            "We best go back to the cottage."  Angel helped Susan out of the back seat.  Suddenly the old taxi pulled up in front of the car.  Henry and Martha got out, both with a look of deep concern.

            "We didn't know he was here," Martha went to grab Susan's arms, but Susan pulled back in alarm the burn made her gasp.  "Oh my gosh, he must have touched you."

            Henry spoke, "Arrangements have been made for you to leave tonight.  You must get as far away as fast as you can.  He will try to follow."

            Martha added, "We packed the suitcases, hopefully we have everything.  If anything was left behind we will see that it is sent."

            "Margaret," Susan started, "I told her I'd see her again."

            "We'll get word to her that you had to leave, but we best be careful, she may be his connection.  You best be one your way.  Henry will drive you to Newcastle and I'll take our car home."

            Henry and Angel moved the hand luggage to the old taxi as Martha and Susan said their goodbyes.  As much as she wanted to go back to L.A. Susan hated to leave her home of the last five months.  Martha took the quilt from the car and handed it to her.  "This holds a lot of your memories, you should take it with you.  We won't be able to keep in touch for safety sake but we will hear how you are.  Keep well, Susy."

            "Thank you, keep well, too."  Susan responded trying hard to hold back the tears.

            The drive to the Newcastle Airport took about an hour, an hour of almost complete silence.  Everyone worried of the consequence that this encounter would bring.  Angel wanted nothing more than to take his wife home where he could hopefully keep her safe.  As much as he was happy to once again be human he also worried about his capabilities to ward off evil if his powers were indeed limited.

            There was little time for goodbyes as a porter waited for their arrival and immediately loaded the luggage on the trolley.  He whisked them away through the airport bypassing the baggage check and inspection areas, through "Staff Only" doors out to the loading area.  There waiting for them was a medium sized jet – engines already running.  Two men dressed in airport coveralls carried the four bags of luggage up the portable stairs.  A flight attendant greeted the couple at the bottom directing them up to the jet.  Angel swung both carry on bags over his shoulder and put his other arm around Susan to steady her up the steps.  He knew that the rapidness of their escape would be hard in her condition.  She held tightly on to the quilt, this all seemed too hard to believe.  The flight attendant followed up the steps.  They stepped aside when the two luggage handlers exited, both wishing the couple a safe trip home.

            The first cabin of the jet held twelve luxury seats.  One lone gentleman sat in the first row next to the window.  He smiled a hello to the new arrivals.  Susan walked to the last row and sat next to the window from where she could see several people watching the jet that was preparing to leave, almost immediately after they sat down the jet started to move, taxiing slowly to the runway.  The fight attendant asked them to put on their seat belts advising Susan to make sure it was placed securely under the baby.  "The captain will come back to speak to you when we have levelled off.  If there is anything you need please let me know," she said before taking her seat in the front row to prepare herself for takeoff.

            Susan reached for Angel's hand as the plane arrived at the run way and without stopping turned on to it and sped up to take off.  Several larger commercial planes waited, as their escape seemed to take priority. 

            Angel noticed that she trembled a little as her hand held tightly to his, not wanting to loose its grip.  "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

            She turned away from the window saying, "I've never flown before."

            Angel put his arm around her and pulled her close.  "We'll be fine.  If The-Powers-That –Be have gone to this much trouble they won't let anything happen to us."

            Susan relaxed a little but as the pressure of take off came over them she gasped and her hands rushed to protect the baby.  "Oh, she doesn't like this."

            Angel reached over and felt the movement that seemed like a protest to the change.  "Give it a minute, this doesn't last long."

            It took about five minutes before they relaxed but soon mother and baby settled into their flight home.  Angel continued to hold them both, leaning to her ear and whispering sweet nothings, which made her smile and eventually even blush a little.

            Susan opened her eyes to see the Captain standing beside them and when she straightened in her seat Angel turned to the gentleman.

            "Hello, I am Captain Black," he said shaking Angel's hand and nodding to Susan.  "If you could come with me I will show you your quarters for the flight back to L.A."  The Captain led them through the doors behind the first cabin to a place that looked more like a home than a jet.  The first room contained a living area with entertainment centre, bar, dining area and kitchenette.  They were then shown the ensuitte bedroom complete with king-size bed and their luggage.

            "Please feel free to make yourselves at home.  The kitchen and bar are fully stocked, complete with non-alcoholic beverages for you, Madam.  We will be flying directly over the North Pole to L.A. stopping in Edmonton to refuel.  We anticipate that the complete flight will take nine hours and we will be arriving at L.A. Ex. at 9 p.m. Pacific Time.  We ask that for landing and take off that you use the regular flight seats for your safety.  If there is anything you need please use the telephone to call the attendant.  If you would like to call home sir, please use the same telephone.  I will return to the cockpit, but first I will introduce you to someone who will explain everything a little better to you."  As he opened the door the other passenger that they had seen earlier was waiting there and stepped inside.

            "Mr. And Mrs. Lockwood, this is Dr. McKay."  The Captain exited as the three greeted each other.

            Angel still held her close to him and felt Susan tense when she saw the medical type bag that the man carried.

            He set the bag on the table and headed for the refrigerator.  "Would you like something to drink while we talk?  Please help yourself to whatever you like."  He was obviously pleased to see Susan pour herself a large glass of milk.  Angel took a beer while the doctor helped himself to a cup of hot coffee, brewing in the maker on the counter.  They sat down at the table that was large enough to seat twelve.  Everything was secured in their places; chairs were bolted to the floors. 

            It was quiet for a few moments while the doctor added cream and sugar to his coffee.  Angel leaned toward Susan, keeping his arm around her.  With what had happened earlier he was taking no chances with his family's safety.  He could feel her tension and held her tightly to let her know that she was safe, but he knew she was terrified of this man.  It got the best of her and she excused herself to use the washroom.

            "Just a second," the doctor said, reaching for his bag and retrieving a plastic container.  "Just need a small specimen.  Leave it in the washroom.  I can test it later."  Susan frowned when she reached for the jar and gave a slight sigh before leaving the room.

            Angel seemed a little puzzled at first, having been a vampire for so long, and never a father, he really didn't know what to expect from the doctor.  After a moment and Susan's sigh he realized what the doctor was here for and her apprehension.

            With Susan out of the room, Angel thought he could find out more about this man. But it was also obvious that the doctor was relieved to have a few minutes alone with him to discuss the situation.

            "I can see that Susan is rather apprehensive that I am here," Dr. McKay started.

            "She told me that she had a very bad experience with a previous doctor."

            "Yes, I understand that the Capro Curse has been greatly intensified."

            "The Capro Curse?" Angel asked.

            "It is used by demons to make an innocent rely almost completely on evil doers.  In the lesser degree contact with good humans creates a burning, all immortals, good or evil do not.  In the highest degree, as Susan is inflicted with now, she can only be touched by evil entities, mortal or non.  Before Susan comes back I must tell you that there is a chance that the baby will also cause burning after the umbilical cord is cut, unless you can find a way to remove the curse.  A baby is the only truly pure being and the symptoms will be severe."  They heard the door open to the bedroom.  "Unfortunately as yet there is no known way to remove the curse, and experimenting while Susan is pregnant could be extremely dangerous for them both."  Susan returned to the table, quietly leaning into Angel where she felt safe.

            "What about me?" Angel asked, "Why can I touch her?"

            "You are true soul mates.  Your entities have a need to be together and unless you are, part of each of you is actually missing.  In a way we could say that you are a part of her and therefore you do not create the burn.  Truth be told Alexander and Elizabeth was the third time your souls were together on earth.  As human the individuals do not know of the previous lives, but usually from a young age they bond together."

            "When you became a vampire your soul sat in limbo where Elizabeth's soul was not able to join it and that is why she wandered so long looking for it.  When it was given back to you, you were countries apart and it took some intervention to put you together."

            Angel straightened in his chair, "I got my soul back over a hundred years ago.  Why did it take so long for my lamb to come back to me?"

            "It may have been given back to you then, but if you remember you were very bitter.  Even though you were no longer evil you were not good either.  It wasn't until the 1950's that you even considered using your abilities for good.  From that point we had to calculate when the planets would be in the same position as that fateful night in 1762 to coincide with your meeting again in Northumberland.  Your pregnancy Susan, was to the same day as now."

            "An angel placed you in that hospital in Canada. From that point on, it was fate that brought you together, with the help of a little intervention here and there."

            Susan's eyes hardened a little as she asked, "So this thing with Solcapprodee was all planned?"

            The doctor continued, "Intervention isn't always by the good, often evil gets a foot in the door.  Solcapprodee was looking for his next victim when he found you at the Salvation Army.  He knew you from before and this made him want you all the more.  We knew that Angel was the only being on this earth that could stop him willingly so we did not try to stop it."

            Angel seemed angry, "That little game you played could have killed Susan and cost me my soul."

            The doctor was quick to respond, "Your soul was in no danger.  It was not an external curse put on you that kept you celibate but an internal need to be with only your soul mate.  As for Susan we knew that you would do anything to save her.  Non the less we had the means to step in if need be."

            "You said that as human we don't remember past lives," Susan started, "but I can remember being Elizabeth. More and more I can remember things like it was only a few years ago."

            The doctor explained, "Angel's soul returned to his original body.  Elizabeth's soul also had to return to the same body.  It may have been regenerated as a baby, but if someone were to look in the grave it would indeed be empty.  In time it will be returned there."  Dr. McKay saw a look of alarm on Susan's face.   "You souls are destined to stay together through eternity."

            "Why in the world would anyone go to all this trouble just to bring two souls back together?" Susan asked.

            "It is prophesied that early in the new millennium a boy shall be born to a couple who have seen great despair and have suffered the ultimate cruelties of this world.  This boy will become a man of great influence and will change the world."

            "Our son?" Susan looked down and ran her hand over the small bulge.

            "We suspect it is your son, as we know of no other couple who has suffered or seen as much."

            "Suspect?" Angel questioned, "You mean you don't know?"

            "To protect the boy, the couple nor the location is indicated in the prophecy."

            "Protect him from what?"  
            "The prophecy states that he will have great influence and change the world.  Of course evildoers will want him on their side.  Once we land in L.A. it will be best to keep the pregnancy and Susan's where-a-bouts known to only those you can trust."

            "Okay, have I got this right?"  Evildoers want this baby and I can only be touched by evil beings.  Who is going to help me deliver this baby?  Who will protect us?"

            Dr. McKay was silent but looked directly at Angel.

            "Hey, wait a minute," Angel was alarmed, "I know nothing about babies being born.  And you guys have made me human again; you've taken away the power that being a vampire gave me.  How can I protect them?"

            "Fathers have helped deliver their own children from the beginning of time, although you may be able to find someone who can help.  As for being human, it was something you wanted and it was given back to you.  If you feel the need you can go back to being a vampire you can by removing the heart on the pendant, but the consequence is that you cannot go back to being human. This is a one time gift."  
            "All this is making me so tired," Susan said looking exhausted and close to tears.

            Angel straightened in his chair, "I think this is enough, unless you have something very important to tell us."

            "You are right, you should rest for awhile Susan.  About an hour before we land in Edmonton, I'll come back to do a few basic medical tests.  Don't worry I'll just teach Angel to take your blood pressure and we'll listen to the baby's heartbeat.

            After the doctor left, they sat for a while in silence trying to take in this new information.

            "You okay, Susy?"

            She still sat with her back to Angel, leaned into him.  His arm was still around her.  She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

            "Susy?"

            "This is really wild.  I never thought for a moment it was going to be this complicated.  How are we going to do this, Angel?"

            "We don't need to worry about it now.  Let's go and rest and when we get back home we'll figure out what is best."

              
  



	27. Chapter Twenty Sseven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

            "You are very good at what you do," Susan said smiling as they held each other in the oversized bed.

            "Well, if the doctor is right and this is the fourth time we've been lovers, we've had lots of time to get it right."

            "You sure this is what they call the "Mile High Club"?"

            "So I've heard."

            "Don't suppose we'll ever know this luxury again.  But as long as I'm with you, a log cabin will suit me fine."  Susan paused for a moment then continued, "Maybe it was because of baby Faith, but I really thought this baby was a girl."  She rubbed her belly over the sheet that covered them.

            Angel's hand went over hers.  "We're not going to worry about this now.  Besides it is possible that this isn't even the baby in the prophecy."

            "As long as I'm with you I'm not going to worry," she said holding him tightly.

            Susan was asleep when the knock came at the door.  Angel pulled on his jeans and welcomed the doctor into the living area.

            "Now that you have had a little more time, do you have any questions," the Doctor asked.

            "You said that possibly we could find someone to help deliver the baby.  Who would be able to help us?"

            "That is a tough one.  An evil being that can only do good.  Someone you can trust.  Sounds impossible, but there is a chance."

            "This worries me about delivering this baby."

            "Be prepared.  Babies are born without assistance everyday somewhere in this world.  Keep her healthy and there really shouldn't be a problem."

            "Will you be there to help?"

            "The Powers are able only to advise.  You must find the way.  How is Susan feeling now?"

            "She is resting."

            "Good.  I'll explain to you a few tests that should be done every few weeks and what should be done if the results show anything.  Then we will wake Susan and make sure everything is okay."

            The jet arrived in Edmonton as scheduled to refuel, then was very soon on it's way to L.A. and home.  Susan was getting used to the feeling of pressure when they landed and took off, but the baby had not, making constant movement with being uncomfortable.  As they were just starting to ascend Susan said, "It is good to know that the doctor thinks everything is going well and is normal."

            "I'm sure everything will go well as long as I can do my part in this."

            "I have no doubt that you will manage well.  It is you that gives me peace in all of this."

            "I wish I had as much confidence in me as you do."

            "We'll get through this, Angel."

            As they were going back to the living area of the jet, Angel went to telephone the others in L.A.

            Susan was watching the big screen T.V. when he returned.

            "They will meet us at the airport.  Everything seems good at home.  They are working on a new case, but mostly it has been quiet."

            Susan didn't say anything, nodding that she had heard him, but not able to turn from what she was watching.  He lay down on the couch placing his head on her lap.  Turning to the TV, he saw a younger version of himself at the creek.  There too his head was resting on her lap.  It was the same video he had seen earlier.  "Susy, you shouldn't be watching this again."

            "I found this D.V.D. in my hand luggage.  I just wanted to see what it was."

            They both sat spellbound watching their past lives, feeling the pain of their separation and the happiness of their union.  As if well planned the television shut off and the D.V.D. player rejected the disc as Elizabeth and Alexander were standing in the drawing room corner and Darla had just walked into the room.

            The captain's voice came over the intercom.  "We will be landing at L.A. Ex in fifteen minutes.  Could you please return to your seats for decent."  Susan returned the disc to her carry on bag.  As she was returning to her seat she took the old quilt and held it tightly.  They both sat in silence as the plane landed and taxied toward the terminal.

            "I love you, Susy," Angel said just as they were reaching their final stop.

            Susan looked at him and smiled, "I know … I never realized how much we loved each other then, until seeing that again.  We will get through this Angel."

            As the plane came to a stop again two men came on board to get the luggage.  Angel and Susan followed them out of the exit down the stairway where the captain and the flight attendant waited to give their well wishes.  Their luggage was placed on a small electric cart that they were also directed to sit on and were driven into the terminal.

            Waiting at the baggage claim area Cordelia turned and saw the couple.  She said to Gunn and Wesley, "Is that Angel and Susan getting off of that cart?"

            "Angel has a beard." Wesley was totally amazed, "He must be human again.  And Susan looks so … thin." he said at the exact same time as Cordelia said, "Fat".

            They looked at each other when Gunn said, "No, she looks pregnant."

            "Oh, my," Cordy and Wes said together.

            Susan went to throw the carry on bags over her shoulders, but Angel took them away from her, "We'll find a trolley."  But at that moment the three arrived to greet them, totally speechless.

  Finally Cordy hugged Angel saying, "Never thought I would tell you, you need a shave."

"I thought it was a new look," he answered stroking his chin.

"Susan, it is so good to see you again," Wesley smiled.

"It's good to be home," she said, slipping under Angel's arm.

Cordy couldn't keep the question contained, "So is Gunn right?  Are you two having a baby?"

            They both just smiled back at the three answering their question.

"I guess there is a lot we need to catch up on," Gunn said as he grabbed two large suitcases.

Cordy tried to lift a suitcase but it was much too heavy.  "What did you do?  Bring home Hadrian's Wall in this?"  They all looked at her puzzled.  "I did a little surfing to where you were.  Some special things over there."

            "You don't know the half of it, Cordy," Angel said as he took the bag from her.

Wes grabbed the fourth bag and even though it was obviously heavy for him he tried not to show it.  By the time they walked to the exit Gunn had already driven the convertible to meet them opening the trunk for the luggage.  Angel saw the supply of demon fighting tools and sighed, "I guess the holiday is over."

When they arrived back at the hotel, everyone seemed to be unusually quiet, not knowing what to say.

"It is so good to be back," Susan said looking around the lobby.  "But I'm so tired.  Angel, I'd just like to go to bed."

"Sure sweetheart, I'll go upstairs with you," Angel said grabbing two of the suitcases.  "You guys wait here for a few minutes I'll be back down."

A couple of minutes later Angel returned with the D.V.D. in hand.

"Is everything alright Angel?" Wes asked, "Susan seems very quiet."

"It is an awfully long story.  Susy and I both feel that we should let you in the whole thing right from the start.  This shows our lives before I became a vampire.  After you watch this we'll explain the rest in the morning.  There is a lot we have to do."  

"How is Susy … the burning? Cordy asked.

"It is worse than before.  Wesley, later see if there is any information about the Capro Curse in any of your books.  For now I best go back upstairs."

As Angel turned to go back to Susan, the three went to the office to watch the video.

            Susan was asleep when Angel returned to their bedroom.  The C.D. player was playing a selection of love songs quietly.  As he slid into the bed beside her, she turned and placed her head in the crook of his arm.  How he loved and needed her and if anything happened to her how could he possibly go on?  He wondered how he had survived until now without her.

"What is with all the love song Cd's?" she asked quietly, sounding half asleep.

            "I missed you," was his simple reply.

            She held him a little tighter and fell back to sleep.

            Angel was not able to sleep and after awhile he went back downstairs.  He wanted to see if Gunn or Wesley had a razor he could borrow to remove his beard.  He stood in the door way to the office just as Elizabeth, wearing only the bed cover, stood in front of Angelus and asked him to take her with him, then promising her love forever.  His teeth sank into her neck, and without a sound of pain or sorrow she slowly lost all energy – only a lone tear trickled over her cheek.  Angelus tried to cut himself to let her drink but Darla was furious, throwing him across the room.  He just laughed back at her, showing his true soulless self.

            The D.V.D. showed a little more than either of them had seen before.  The law was summoned and Charles acted as the inconsolable husband whose wife had been murdered.  A view of the cemetery again showed his false tears.  One lone white primrose bloomed next to her grave beside which a translucent white light shimmered for a moment.  The picture faded then turned black as the video was over.

            There was not a word spoken from the three.  Both Wesley and Gunn felt the need to blow their noses while Cordelia sniffed and finally said, "That must be the saddest thing I've ever seen."

            "I second that motion," Gunn added quietly.

            Wes glanced up at the door and saw Angel standing there.  He walked over to him, saying, "My gosh man, it must be almost unbearable knowing what really happened."  He put his hand on Angel's shoulder.

            "Believe it or not, when I saw Susan for the first time in England, she asked if I could forgive her for causing my condemnation.  The consolation is that I have her back at last."

            "At least she was able to rest until she was brought back, not like you, walking for an eternity," Cordy said.

            "Did you see the light near the grave at the end?" Angel asked.  "That was her ghost.  She too walked for two centuries looking for me."

            Cordy gasped, "Susy was a ghost?"

            "The story gets more and more complicated," Gunn observed.

            "Wait until I fill you in on the rest.  Got a couple of hours or do you guys want to get home?"

            "Who could sleep after this?" Wes commented.

            They all sat around the desk in Angel's office listening and discussing their possible problems and solutions.  Wesley went through his books trying to find information about the Capro Curse but found nothing.

            Susan walked into the office wearing her cottage smock, carrying a tray of cups of coffee, cream and sugar and a stack of buttered toast.  "You guys been at it all night?" she asked giving Angel a good morning kiss.

            The three all said "Good morning," in unison.

            "How are you?" Wesley asked with sincere concern.

            "Amazingly well.  I didn't realize it would feel so good to get back."

            "New fashion statement?" Cordy asked, "or is this the style over in England?"

            Susan pulled a chair up beside Angel's and as she sat down he pulled her in under his arm.

            "I found this thing in the cottage where I was living.  Probably Martha wore it forty years ago when she was pregnant.  My clothes are just getting too uncomfortable."

            "We better get you some new ones," Angel spoke up, "Gotta keep my family comfortable."

            "Hey, a shopping trip," Cordy chimed, "I'll give you a hand."

            "Cordelia, remember what happened the last time," Angel reminded her, "It took you months to pay off that bill."

            "Okay, okay, I'll just offer some fashion advise.  Just because a woman is pregnant, doesn't mean she can't be fashionable."

            Gunn spoke up, "I thought that doctor guy said Susan and the pregnancy should be kept under wraps.  And if anyone sees Angel with that beard the word will be out that he's no longer a vampire.  No doubt the bad guys, mainly Wolfram and Hart will want to know why."

            Wesley asked, "You're right.  If this baby was just a normal baby and not part of some prophecy they would probably be thrilled that you are human, Angel.  But as it is if they find out you are, they could storm in here, hire some demon to kill you and take the boy, before or after he is born."

            Susan interjected," We don't know for sure that this is the boy in the prophecy," hoping with all of her heart that it wasn't and even more so that her baby was a girl so no one would wonder.

            "From what I've seen and heard," Gunn said, "I think chances are pretty good that it is.  I've never seen two people experience more unusual things than you two.  Why stop now?"

            "You're right," Susan agreed, "We really shouldn't take any chances.

            "I'm sorry this is all so hard, Lamb," Angel pulled her close.

            "As long as we are together, we'll get through this," she said looking deep into his eyes.  "Have you told them yet who is suppose to help deliver this baby?"

            They all looked at Angel, but he was silent so Susan spoke for him.  "Unless we can find some guy who is evil but can only do good, which doesn't sound very promising, Angel has the job of chief obstetrician, which I don't think he looking forward to."

            There was silence for a moment until Wes asked, "How long do we have to be prepared for the arrival?"

            "The due date is July 25th.  That gives us three and a half months, but we'll have to be well prepared before that."

            "This must be very scary for you," Cordy said reaching to pat Susan's arm, but stopped when she pulled away suddenly.  "Sorry … I know if I was having a baby under these conditions I'd be terrified."

            "The scary thing is knowing that Charles is out there somewhere and he wants this baby.  The comfort is knowing that I am among people who will do everything they can to do all they can, and I thank you for that.  I just want to make sure this baby gets here safely."

            Angel had silently been listening to this and held her a little tighter.  "You think I've got time to go to midwifery school?'

            Wesley spoke up, "Maybe we can find a way to get rid of this curse once and for all."

            "Maybe it isn't as bad as it seems.  Sure I wish it was the other way around, and it was evil that burned, but at least I do know who is evil and who is good."

            "I feel really sorry for you," Cordelia said sympathetically.

            "You know what?  Even with all this bad stuff just having Angel back makes it all worth it."

            Gunn spoke, "Hope I don't have to do this to find my soul mate."

            "We have to find a way to get some new clothes … my wife shouldn't have to wear forty year old dresses."

            "I've got an idea," Gunn stood up, "I'll ask Ann at the East Hills Teen Centre, no doubt they need maternity clothes occasionally.  You guys need anything else."

            Wesley answered, "You go see what you can find.  Buy Angel a razor when you are out.  We are going to have to get organized around here and make a plan.


	28. Chapter Twentyeight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

            The gang from "Angel Investigations" was having one of their many meetings to discuss preparedness a couple of months later.

            Susan walked into the office carrying the tray with coffee and some baking.  Gunn stood up immediately to give her a hand.  "You sure you've still got a month and a half to go.  That baby looks like it is ready to burst out of there."

            Cordy gave him a slap on the arm.  "That's not very nice."

            But it was true, Susan was obviously very pregnant.  "Well seeing as we've got the actual date of conception I'm sure the date is right."  At that moment her top moved with the motion of a foot pushing from inside which could be seen by everyone.  Without meaning to they all stared.  "But you may be right, she seems to be wanting out."

            The last two months had been spent by the group trying to find a cure for the Capro Curse and the evil person who can only do good, but still no luck with either one.

            Susan had stayed inside the hotel for the last two months and filled it with music and an overall feeling of joy.  Angel and Susy were almost totally inseparable, never being much more than a few minutes apart.  The time she spent in the courtyard gardening, Angel spent beside her lying on their quilt reading up on his future endeavour.  When he was in the basement lifting weights and practising his moves with various weapons she watched amazed at how easy it seemed.  He wanted to be totally prepared for what lay ahead but still worried that his humanness limited his abilities.

            Susan refused to let anything worry her.  They prepared the room that had been hers as a nursery.  Angel wouldn't let her lift a finger to paint or move anything.  They ordered furniture over the Internet, and waited for its arrival.  It would have been more fun to go out and shop for it but they were taking no chances.

            Angel coached her exercises as he read it would make the birth easier.  They couldn't go outside so they walked the halls of the old hotel exploring the rooms in the process.  The building had been possessed by a Thesulak demon that survived by feeding on people's paranoia for about seventy years since the time it was built to recently when Angel Investigations exorcised it.  Back in 1979 the owner took a shotgun and killed almost every guest early one morning.  Some people had lived in those rooms for many years, most having no family to claim their possessions and some rooms contained many interesting items.  They spent many hours exploring what turned out to be other's lives.

            Susan loved to bake and cook much to the enjoyment of the others.  Wesley had said that the old hotel seemed to be filled with the sounds, smells and feelings of a happy home.  This happiness seemed to be very contagious, spreading itself among the others.

            Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn visited any place that could possibly offer them any information but with no luck.  There were a few local demon hangouts, supernatural shops, psychics, even local libraries, but they offered no clues to their questions.

            Susan had asked them to also check out local plant nurseries to find a white primrose with a cream centre like the ones in England, but like the information they sought there were no flowers meeting specifications.  There were primroses of almost every colour, white ones with yellow centres, but none of the ghostly white with cream centres could be found anywhere.

            At one nursery Gunn found a statue of a male angel holding a small lamb.  The angel looked down at the lamb and his right hand gently touched it under its chin.  The lamb in turn looked up into the eyes of the angel showing complete trust.  After Gunn showed it to the others they all knew the perfect spot for it, in Susan's garden.  It took each of them a few days' wages, but they all knew it would be very special for the couple.  Arrangements were made to have it delivered early the next morning.

            "You guys making some progress?" Angel asked as he and Susan were coming down the stairs in the morning.  "You were here awfully early this morning."

            "Not really anything new," Wesley said blocking the entrance to the garden where Gunn and Cordy were finishing unwrapping the statue from the protective burlap covering.  They both stepped inside blocking the view even more.

            "What are you guys doing?"  Susan asked knowing that something was up.

            "We've got a surprise for you," Cordy grinned.

            "My white primroses?" Susan was anxious.

            "No," Cordy continued, "We couldn't find any with cream centres, but this is almost as good.

            The three stepped aside, and through the windowed doors the five-foot statue could be seen facing them.

            Susan quickly opened the door, "Oh my God," she started, "It's just as I pictured it."

            Angel followed her through the doors, "What do you mean, Lamb?"

            Susan touched the statue, the cheek of the angel, then ran her fingers over the ear of the lamb and rested them over the angel's hand.  She then turned to Angel, a look of confusion on her face.

            He put his arm around her and asked, "What is it?"

            "Just a minute," Susan said as she went inside and walked over to the desk.

            Everyone turned and watched her, they also looked very confused.  "That's not quite the reaction I expected," Gunn frowned.

            "Not what I thought either," Wes agreed.

            Susan returned to them with three sketchpads that she often used when the mood moved her.  She fanned through two pads before stopping at the right page.  She turned back the pages on the coil binding and after a short pause she turned the drawing to the others.  There on the paper was a sketch of the angel and the lamb, the same as the statue.  The same look into each other's eyes, the same touch to the chin of the lamb.  It was dated three weeks earlier.

            Everyone was completely silent.  Gunn turned the book over to a poem written on the back, but Susan took it away from him before he could read more than the first three lines:

            "Centuries old,

            The tale is told,

            Of the angel and the lamb."

            Susan stood looking at the sketch when suddenly a small drop of blood splattered on the paper.  She touched her nose and realized it was bleeding.  Wesley rushed to hand her a tissue as she said, "Damn, I haven't had a nosebleed for a long time."

            "You better sit down," Angel rushed over to her and directed her to a chair.  "We should check your blood pressure."

            "I'm okay," Susan said giving him a small push.  "You worry too much, besides it has already stopped." She then put her hand over his, "Let's have breakfast, I'm starved."  She was obviously directing everyone too change their thoughts of concern.  "Thanks for the statue," she added turning to the others, "It is really beautiful and looks great in the garden."

            Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn all said, "You're welcome," with weak smiles.  After the couple left the room to go to the kitchen they just looked at each other rather puzzled.

            "What do you think it means, " Gunn asked.

            "It could simply be that she saw the statue before and remembered it subconsciously, " Wesley answered.

            "Not too much seems simple where Angel and Susan are concerned, " Cordy observed.

            "I agree," Gunn nodded, " and I don't think this is good."

            The next three days were quiet, … unusually quiet.  They all wondered about the statue, but eventually lost their concern.  They saw the way Susan looked at it, like it seemed to mean so much to her.  Anyone who looked at it seemed to feel a sense of calm and peace.

            There seemed to be little demand at the moment for demon fighters.  Usually at least one of the three stayed at night, just in case there was a call or they were needed.  With the weekend coming up Angel suggested that they would like a little bit of time alone as soon enough they would have little time to be by themselves.  Only after he agreed to telephone one of the three each morning and each evening did they agree.  They would each carry their pagers and not go out of town, they informed Angel before being pushed out of the door.

            "See you Monday morning," Angel said closing the door.

            "I'll talk to you in the morning, "Cordy responded before the door clicked shut.

            After everyone left, Angel leaned on the desk watching Susan through the windowed doors into the garden.  She had sometimes confided in him how awkward and clumsy she felt in her growing condition, but in his eyes all he could see was beauty.  He wondered for a moment how he could ever have forgotten her for even a second.  With a heavy sigh he admitted to himself that as a young soulless vampire, his interest was only in evil and therefore his admiration of Darla.  Almost one hundred and fifty years of evil thoughts forgetting all that was good.

            Susan stepped in through the doors, admiring a small bouquet of flowers she had picked.  She glanced toward the desk and caught Angel's look of deep thought.  As their eyes met his gaze came back to the present and he couldn't help but smile at his good fortune.

            "You looked to be far away," Susan commented, "Hope I was with you."

            "Always, love," he replied taking the bouquet and placing it in a glass of water.

            "Is everyone gone already?" Susan looked around the room for the others as she tucked herself in under his arm.

            "I thought maybe if they had a few days off maybe we could make better progress next week.  Besides maybe you'd like a couple of days just to ourselves."

            "Alone?" she questioned, "Just to two of us?" Susan gave him almost a shy grin.  "Just what do you have in mind?"

            Angel ordered out for Chinese Food to be delivered.  They enjoyed a candle lit dinner then curled up on the couch together to watch "Titanic" once again.  "We should try that," Angel joked when the love scene came on, nuzzling Susan's neck.

            "Angel." she protested, "The last time we tried anything on this couch Cordelia walked in."

            They decided to retire early that night although neither was very tired.  When Angel returned to the bedroom from the shower he found Susan sitting in their bed writing in her sketchbook.

            "Got that poem finished yet?"

            "I can't finish it until I know how the story ends, but I've got it up to date.  How does this sound?

ANGEL AND THE LAMB

Centuries old,

The tale is told

Of the Angel and the Lamb

Finding each other

Continual Lovers

It's only soul mates that can

Find the love

Brought from above

Time and time over again

Hard to believe 

Never to leave

Constant and always the same

Evil in the way

A soul gone astray

For years they were torn apart

Not knowing why

Tears she did cry

An empty place left in her heart

Primroses white

Grow where they might

Have come from a ghostly tear

The soul did return 

But not to learn

How to love, but only to fear

God from above 

Missed how they loved

Insisted they must be one

The work of many

Angels a plenty

Couldn't rest until it was done

The path was long

Attraction was strong

They met under strange circumstance

They knew not why

Their feelings soared high

They were together it seemed only by chance.

Puzzling clues

Clairvoyant view

Gradually showed the truth in the story

Originally ended

Finally mended

That brought the Angel and Lamb their glory

Planets aligned

Precision timed

To complete the life they began

Together a moment

Sealing commitment

Again the parting of a wife and her man

Half a world apart

Place of the start

Northumberland, the site to set the scene

Moment they parted

Immediately restarted

Though two hundred fifty years between.

            So what do you think?"

            "I think it is beautiful," Angel answered her pulling her close as they lay together under the feather duvet.  "And I'm sure the rest will be just as special."  After he paused for a moment he added, "We've lived it, and it almost sounds too impossible to believe, I guess this is what legends are made of … and we are already part of one." 

            Angel awoke later that night to find the room cold and a draught coming from the balcony doors.  He turned to reach for Susan but found her place beside him empty.  He quickly grabbed his robe and went to the doors and found his Lamb wrapped only in a sheet watching as a storm seemed to be moving into the city from over the ocean.  He was startled at first as he saw Elizabeth standing as she did in the drawing room moments before Alexander died.  Bruises seemed to mark her face and shoulders, but as she turned he realized it was only the shadows in the moonlight that marked her skin.  Susan smiled at him weakly, but he also noticed a tear that glistened on her cheek.

            "What's wrong, Susy?" he asked as she turned back toward the storm.  He put his hands on her shoulders.  "You're freezing," he said as he opened his robe and pulled her inside with him.  The robe didn't quite meet over the unborn baby, but Angel wrapped his arms around her chest and put his cheek down against hers.  "What's wrong, Lamb?"

            "It must have been the sound of the storm in the distance.  I was dreaming." She hesitated as more tears fell.

            "It might help to talk about it."

            "That night," she started, "I was dreaming about that night."  Angel held her a little tighter.  "When I woke up I was lying on the cold ground.  It was dark … very dark, as if the moon and the stars had all disappeared, and it was so cold.  I had no energy to move."  A shutter went through her body.  Angel suggested that they go inside where it was warmer, but Susan didn't move, watching the flashes of lightening.

            "There was a little tiny pinhole light so far away.  It seemed to be growing, getting closer and closer until it was like the sun – so bright and warm.  It sounded like thousands of people talking at once.  The warmth felt so good – it gave me energy.  I wanted to go toward it … but I turned for you … I couldn't go without you.  I turned away from the light and I called you, but you didn't answer.  I kept calling you but I couldn't find you, then it went black again … and cold and I was all-alone … two hundred years alone.  When I opened my eyes I was standing here and far away I could see the storm.

            Susan turned toward Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I'm here now – I'll never let it happen again," he whispered into her ear.

            "But what if we can't stop it?"

            "No 'What ifs'.  I won't let it happen.  I will never forget you again."

            They went back into the bedroom closing the doors on the storm.  They climbed back into bed with the duvet tightly wrapped around them.  Angel spooned in behind her and held her tightly.

            "Besides how could I ever hear a love song again and not think of you … or see the blue sky and not see your eyes looking back at me … or smell fresh baking … or see a flower or…"

            "Okay, I get the point … I love you, so much it almost hurts sometimes."

            "I know …I do too."

            They spent the rest of the weekend just being together, not wanting to be apart for even a moment.


	29. Part 5 Chapter Twentynine

PART FIVE

Chapter Twenty-Nine

            "Susy, are you alright?' Angel rushed to her from the other side of the bed they had been making.  She gone very pale and sat down holding her head.

            "It just doesn't feel right …" a single drop of blood trickled from her nose.

            "My God, Susy, what's wrong?"  He reached for her forehead to brush back her hair that was damp with sweat.

            Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and a small man holding a pistol entered, gun already raised.  As Angel turned to look a shot rang out and hit him directly in the chest.  He fell back on the bed beside Susy and grabbed his chest.

            "OH NO!" Susan screamed reaching for his hands so she could see the wound.  Angel lay gasping for breath not able to speak.

            "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she grabbed hold of the pendant," please forgive me."

            Angel's hand came over her's.  Susan didn't know if he was trying to help or to stop her, but she knew it was her only hope.  Without him their baby would be lost to evil and she could not go on alone.  She heard him whisper, "Lamb", as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

            "My God, I'm too late."  Suddenly a hand pulled her away and she felt the pain of a needle being jabbed into the base of her neck.  She turned to her assailant and saw two men dressed like old-fashioned thugs.  A third man stepped through the door dressed like the others but in white.  Susan's eyes went cold as she weakly said, "Charles"' before slumping to the bed.

            "Elizabeth, my love.  Didn't think I would find you, did you?"  Looking at Angel he continued, "Should have finished him off two hundred and fifty years ago."

            One of the men picked up Susan as she could put up no fight.

            "I like these times of convenience," Charles said lifting her chin and looking into her half closed eyes.  "No more powders hidden in rings.  Now my dear, you've taken so many babies of mine, time for you to give back."

            As before Susan was not able to move or speak as the man carried her out of the room.  She could see her love lying on their bed, blood soaking the duvet under him.  Life had left his body just as she had seen before.  She prayed that she had removed the metal heart in time, and yet she grieved that she had possibly given him back what he had hated so much, an eternity of condemnation.

            Charles led the way down the stairs and defiantly out of the front entrance.  In about half an hour Wesley and Cordelia would be arriving, but this time a half hour too late.

            As she was carried down the stairs Susan put all of her concentration and energy into one simple motion, to open her right hand and let the metal heart fall to the carpet.  As much as she wanted to keep her last touch of Angel she had to try and alert the others.

            Wes and Cordelia arrived at the office a little ahead of schedule and went directly to work, not suspecting anything was wrong.

            Plans had been made to call Giles in Sunnydale to find out if he had any information on the curse and any remote idea of who this evil but good person could be.  Angel had called Buffy after he and Susy came home from England.  She had tried very hard to be happy for him, but her voice showed disappointment and they had not kept in contact since.

            "You won't believe this," Wes said hanging up the telephone.  "Giles has the evil but can only do good guy.  We better let Angel and Susan in on this.   You go up and tell them we should have a meeting."

            "Me?" Cordy looked annoyed, "I'm not going up there.  They can't keep their hands off of each other.  Once was enough, thank you."

            "They are probably finishing up the nursery."

            "You go then."

            At that moment Gunn came in through the front door.  "Hey, what are you guys arguing about?" He felt something hard under his foot and bent to pick it up.

            "I've got some information, " Wesley started.

"Hey, where did this heart come from?" Gunn interrupted.

            Both Cordy and Wes left the desk and came to see what Gunn held, "That is off of either Angel or Susy's pendant," Cordy said excitedly.

            They all looked at each other.  "Let's hope it fell off of Susy's," Wes said, but at the same time they all ran up the stairs to the second floor.

            The door was open only a few inches.  Wesley knocked on it urgently, "You guy's decent?" He asked, but there was no answer.  Knocking on the door had pushed it open a little further so he slowly poked his head past it.  "Oh My God," he exclaimed as he saw Angel's body on the blood soaked bed.  He pushed the door open and rushed into the room.

            Cordy let out a small shriek and turned away.

            Wesley felt Angel's neck for a pulse.  Finding none he reached for the pendant that now only held the cross.  He clenched his fist and made a slight jab in the air, "Damn," he whispered then sat on the bed holding his head in his hands.

            Gunn frantically searched for Susan but came back "She's gone!  What are we going to do now?"

            But everyone was silent.

            Susan was aware of being carefully put on the floor of a van, but everything seemed to be only a blur.  Her mind took her back so many years ago to the night the carriage man had carried her out to the waiting vehicle … then to watching Angel collapse to the floor in the arms of Darla.  Her mind continued to play visions of her life as Elizabeth and as Susan – mixing everything up.  Then at last to the times she had held the two baby girls, feeling the life slowly leave each of them.  Slowly she forced her eyes open and reached for her own baby, and relaxed a little knowing that for now, anyway, they were still one.

            She couldn't move but was able to see the room that she was in.  It was one that looked very much like a hospital room.  A woman dressed like a nurse sat near the door reading something that looked like files.  Susan closed her eyes again and tried in her mind to take herself back to Angel as she had done in her old life.

            Back at the hotel Wesley and Gunn had used the duvet to lift Angel so that he was lying properly on the bed.  Then they rolled him off of it and Cordy pushed the soiled cover into a garbage bag.

            "What are we going to do?" Cordy sniffed.

            "I don't know how the pendant works.  Its maybe like when a vampire is born and it only happens in the dark of the night."

            So we don't know about his soul," Gunn stated.

            "I would expect that Powers-That-Be would have warned about that if it was a risk, but I'm really not sure."

            "We really aren't even sure if he will come back at all," Cordy sniffed again.

            "It will be dark in a couple of hours.  We best be prepared in case he does become a full fledged vampire again."

            "I'm going to open the window," Cordy said, obviously still very distressed, "to get some of the blood smell out of here."

            As she turned away from the window a dove landed on the sill and started cooing loudly.  A vertical strand of light danced in through the same window and continued across the room toward the bed.

            "What is it?" Cordy asked no one in particular.

            "Careful" Wesley commented, "It may not be good."

            Suddenly the single strand multiplied into several, then hundreds and lengthened to the height of a person.  Colour started to form and before their eyes a woman with long blond hair, wearing what appeared to be a bed cover formed.

            "My God, it's Elizabeth," Wesley whispered.

The ghostly image placed a hand on Angel's forehead while holding tightly onto the cover with the other.   Slightly louder than a whisper they heard her say, "I need you, love."

            At that moment Angel's eyelids fluttered then opened looking directly at the image.

            Again she said, "I need you, love," and quickly vanished to the single strand and disappeared.  The dove continued to coo loudly on the sill, then turned and flew out of sight.

            Back at the hospital Susan was aroused from her unconscious state by a hard shake.  She opened her eyes to find Charles looking into them.  She was finally able to move and rolled on to her back to look around the room.

            "Welcome back'" Charles said sarcastically.  "Can still put yourself into those damn trances … came out of it easier than I thought."  He put both hands on her belly over the hospital gown, feeling the size and shape of the baby.

            "Get your bloody hands off of me," Susan slapped at him.  Charles easily restrained her and tied her hands to each side of the bed.

            "You should know that you can't beat me Elizabeth, or I guess I should call you Susan now."  He went back to feeling the position of the baby.

            "What are you doing?"

            Charles didn't answer her at first as he took a stethoscope and listened for the baby's heartbeat.  "You've been taking good care of yourself and the boy.  I am sure he is quite viable by now."

            "What are you talking about? It isn't due for another five weeks."

            "He certainly feels big enough, but if it is a bit small we have an incubator ready."

            "You Son-of-a-bitch!  You're not touching my baby."

            "How are you going to stop me? Making your lover human again only killed him.  You are all alone now.  At precisely 1:37 a.m. all the planets will be in the same position as they were the morning I was born.  You see that alignment carries the most evil possible, and at that time your son will become mine when he is cut out of you.  Whether we anaesthetize you or not depends on how well you behave."

            "You bastard, you've gotten worse over the years."

            "No my dear, I've gotten better," he grinned as he left the room.

            Susan lay back on the bed – the fight gone out of her.  The clock on the wall read 7:32 p.m. They had only six hours to locate her.  She prayed very hard that Angel was alive again and would be able to find her.  The nurse still sat at the door but paid little attention to their prisoner.

            "Angel?" Wesley asked hesitantly.

            "What happened?" he asked as he gradually sat up on the bed, then slowly put his feet over the side.

            "You were shot," Cordy sat down beside him.  "Susy is gone."

            "Susy? Oh my God, the two thugs that came into the room."  He reached for the pendant and realized that only the cross remained.  He stood up and walked over to the dresser where a mirror had been added after they came home.  In that mirror he could see Cordy, Wesley and Gunn watching him, but his own reflection was gone.  He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, then quickly turned, "Any idea where she is?"

            "No.  Everything happened before we arrived this morning," answered Wesley.

            "No doubt Charles is behind this and possibly Wolfram and Hart."  Angel continued, "They will all want this baby and won't care what they do to Susy to get it."

            "What can we do?" Cordy asked.

            Our quickest route is probably Caritas," Angel remarked.

            For the first time no one complained that they would have to sit through Angel's singing.  They knew that it was really their only hope to find Susan quickly and from what they had seen of Charles on the video they all knew what he was capable of.

            "It is 7:35 now.  The sun will set shortly, then we can go," Wesley reminded Angel.

            "Right, I'd forgotten," Angel frowned and diverted his eyes away from the others.  "It was so easy to be human again."

            "Excuse me?" Susan questioned the nurse.

            She looked up from the magazine she was reading after Charles had left.  She showed an expression of total indifference.

            "I need to use the washroom."

            "I'm not supposed to let you out of the bed."

            "I'm sure that you don't really want to have to change the sheets.  This baby is parked right on my bladder when I'm lying like this so I won't be able to wait much longer."

            "I suppose a few minutes won't hurt," she said starting to stand.  "Besides I don't suppose you could put up much of a fight in your condition."

            Susan gave a small laugh, which had a touch of a sarcastic tone.  "You might be surprised," she thought to herself, glad of all the exercises Angel had encouraged even if she did complain.

            While in the washroom which was in the hospital room, Susan looked frantically for something that might help her, but found nothing, until she saw the battery powered emergency light that would come on if there were a power blackout.  She unplugged it and immediately the light came one.  She plugged it back in and went back to the other room.

            "Could I stay up for a little while?  If I don't exercise my legs I get terrible cramps sometimes."

            The nurse seemed to be softening just a little.  "For a few minutes.  I know what you mean.  I was pregnant too a couple of years ago and had terrible leg cramps.  But just so you don't try anything, there are two muscleman guards standing outside this door."  To prove her point she opened the door a few inches and there stood two enormous men.  Before closing the door she talked through the small space to one of the guards.

            Susan made her way over to the window that was covered by extremely heavy drapes.  She pulled them aside and looked out to a street that must be seven or eight stories below.  Across the street was a large park that she didn't recognize.

            "Get away from that window," the nurse shouted.

            Susan jumped which startled the baby and made it move too.  "Sorry," she said smoothing out the drapes.  "Could I have some juice?"

            "You're not supposed to have anything, food or drink, as you are going to have surgery in about six hours."

            Susan cringed at the thought and gave her baby a small rub through the gown.  "Well, a sugar cube or something.  I've got low blood sugar and I'll get really weak if I don't get something," she lied.

            "I really shouldn't."

            "If I get weak it is going to make Charles angry, and I don't suppose you would want that."

            "Okay, a sugar cube, but then you will have to get back into bed.  The coffee is just outside the door so don't try anything."

            Susan just smiled.  As the door closed behind the nurse she rushed to the bathroom and unplugged the light and brought it back into the room.  The door started to open and Susan stood at the bed holding the lantern into the mattress so it wouldn't shine on anything.  The nurse looked in at her and she smiled back.  As she had hoped the woman stopped to chat with the guards again leaving the door open only an inch.  Susan quickly pulled back the drapes and set the lantern on the sill and quickly put the drapes back in place.  As she suspected they were true blackout drapes and the light didn't shine back through them into the well lit room.  She went back to the bed and sat on it waiting for the nurse's return.  The clock now read 8:05, how she wished she could slow that time down.

            The nurse with a very startled look on her face rushed back inside, over to the bed and hurriedly did up one of the restraints.  Knowing something was wrong Susan didn't fight.  The door came open before the second knot could be tied and in walked a well-dressed woman ahead of Charles.

            "What are you doing" Charles demanded.

            "I was just going to let her use the washroom," the nurse quickly said, nervously looking into Susan's eyes, pleading.

            "Well make sure you stay with her at all times.  This baby is more important than all the lives in this building and if anything goes wrong punishment will be those lives."

            "Yes Sir."

            "But wait a minute," Charles continued.

            "I can't wait too long or I'll wet the bed," Susan played along with the nurse.

            "What would I care?" Charles questioned.

            The door opened again and in walked Nathan Reed, top dog at Wolfram and Hart.  "Sorry I'm late Charles.  I see you have already met Lilah Morgan, Executive Vice President of Special Projects … and this certainly is a special project," he grinned at Susan that made her cringe.  "Don't worry, dear," he continued, "We at Wolfram and Hart have the best medical team in the country and you can be assured that only the best care will be taken of your baby."

            Lilah spoke next.  "We must thank you for taking our only threat away.  Making Angel human again has helped us more than you will ever know and now that he is dead there is no one to help you."

            "Yes dear," Charles' eyes sparkled, "I'll even be kind enough to release your soul for you so it can be with your lover's again.  This boy will make up for any wrong you have done to me."  He gave her belly a pat and a kick came back at him from inside.  "Certainly a spunky little devil."

            "We will let you rest while we prepare for the great event," Nathan said.

            "And remember," Charles added to the nurse, "Stay with her at all times."

            "Yes Sir," she said as they left the room.   After the door closed she turned to Susan, "Thanks, I'm sorry for …"

            "I know you can't do anything," she answered, "I lived with the bastard for more years than I care to remember.  Don't risk your life for me."

            As the nurse tied the other restraint Susan jumped as she touched her and a red mark formed on her wrist.

            "What happened? The nurse asked.

            "It's just the good in you showing through."  Susan lay down on her left side.  "Could you put both ties on this side, I understand it is better for the baby to lie on this side."  The nurse carefully undid the right side and retied it beside the other.  This time the bindings were looser and more comfortable."  Thank you," Susan said looking into the nurse's eyes.

            "I'm really sorry," the nurse repeated.

            Susan closed her eyes and tried very hard to go back to Angel.  She had no idea if it would work or not, but right now what could she loose?  She knew Charles well enough there would be no escape, but possibly an entrance was open, if they could find her.

            When Angel and the others arrived at the Karaoke bar, Lorne was on stage singing his rendition of "I'm Too Sexy."  As soon as he saw Angel his song came to a dead stop.  "Looks like we have an emergency reading folks," he said as he stepped off of the stage and went toward Angel.  "I'm so sorry," Lorne said, reading Angel's face, "better step up on stage, time is vital here."

            Angel put the stool up on the stage and programmed the machine.

            "Back to the vampire days," Lorne said to the others.

            "Never thought I'd be anxious to her Angel sing," Cordy commented.

            The crowd could sense the urgency of the matter and there was silence as the music started.  Angel closed his eyes and started to sing, "You are so Beautiful," not to them but only to his wife, his lamb, wherever she was.

            Cordelia's mouth dropped open, "He's actually good.  What happened?"

            "That's what happens when you put your heart into it" Lorne answered.

            About half way through the song the tiny sliver of light danced it's way over to the stage and glimmered next to Angel.  What seemed like a small breeze rustled his hair a little and with eyes still closed he leaned into it slightly as if her hand rested against his cheek.  The flickering light expanded and grew into its form and Elizabeth stood beside him running her hand over his chin.  As the song finished he opened his eyes and turned to her.  For a moment her form changed to that of Susy's, hair the same colour but shorter and she was very pregnant, wearing the hospital gown.

            "Where are you?" Angel asked.

            Her lips moved but no voice could be heard, so she turned to look at Lorne.  She could only hold it for a moment before turning back into Elizabeth.  "I need you, love." She said to Angel as she ran her fingers through his hair.  He tried to reach for her but felt nothing, as his hand seemed to pass through her.  Slowly the form shrank back to the glimmer of light that danced to the cross he wore and seemed to be adsorbed into it.

            Back in the hospital room Susan's eyes opened to see the nurse watching her.

            "Are you all right?" she asked, "Your eyelids were flickering and you are sweating so much your gown is soaked through.

            "I need some water," Susan pleaded shakily.

            The nurse turned and went out the door returning quickly with ice water and a handful of sugar cubes.  This time she didn't chat with the guard and he pushed open the door, "Everything okay in there?" he asked.

            "Everything's fine," she said setting the water and sugar on her table beside the door.  "Still like those sugar cubes, haven't completely grown up," she smiled back at him.  He returned the smile and let the door close.

            The nurse grabbed the water and a couple of cubes and walked quickly to her patient.  She untied the bonds carefully so as not to touch Susan and gave her the water.  "Just take a few sips," she advised, and then gave her the two cubes of sugar.  "This can't be good for the baby," she said reaching for the blood pressure cup.  Susan co-operated fully to avoid being burned, but still she trembled.

            "You pressure is a little higher than normal.  I think I better get the doctor."

            "No!" Susan was alarmed

            "Don't worry.  He will only try to keep you well, until … well … I'm so sorry."

            "Okay, but don't let him see you cause the burn, otherwise Charles will probably kill you for what you know."

            "I'll do what I can to help you."

            Susan just gave her back a weak smile and lay back on her side while the nurse alerted the doctor over the telephone.  Already the clock showed it was almost 9:30 p.m.

            At the bar, as soon as the light disappeared Angel stepped off of the stage and went toward Lorne, "What did she say to you?"

            "Time is urgent.  The planets are in alignment at exactly 1:37 a.m. and Charles is going to take the baby at that time."

            "How?" Cordy asked.

            Lorne just looked at her frowning.

            "Oh my God, he wouldn't," she said realizing what he meant.

            "Don't underestimate Charles," Angel said, Lorne nodding in confirmation.

            "How do we find her?" Angel asked anxiously.

            "She didn't know where she was, only that it was a hospital room.  But my advise to you is to follow the light, the signs are there."

            "But the light is gone."

            "It takes a lot of energy for Susan to do this, have a bit of patience."

            "We only have four hours to find her in this enormous city," Wesley demanded rather angrily.

            "Slow down, I can only tell you what I know, but hang on a second.  You better give your co-worker here a listen to."

            Suddenly Cordelia threw herself back in her chair which would have fallen backwards had Lorne not been prepared and stood behind her.  Her eyes grew wide with terror and she couldn't help but scream with the flashes of visions that ran through her mind.

            Angel rushed to her side, his own chair thrown to the floor.  "Cordy, what is it?  Is it Susy?  What's happening?"

            But even when the vision was completed, Cordelia took gasps of air, trying to lessen the severity of what she had just seen.

            "Cutting Susy … doctor's masks … clock … 11:35 … screaming … Holland." She blurted out between breaths and tears.

            "Holland?" Angel questioned looking at Lorne who really had no answer.  "11:35? You said, 1:37."

            ""That's what she told me," Lorne looked puzzled,  "Maybe they suspect she is telepathic – wants to slow us down."

            "That's only two hours to find her," Angel said in a panic.

            Wesley and Gunn were both comforting Cordelia and trying to get her to expand on what she had seen.  "Slow down, Cordy, take a deep breath."

            After taking a drink of water she started again.  "She was in surgery … lots of people in surgical masks … Susy on the table … screaming." Cordelia looked directly at Angel and started to cry.

            He was frantic, but knelt down beside Cordy, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Cordy, we have to find her … please …"

            She looked into his eyes and saw a fear that she had never seen before in them.  "The clock said 11:34.  People were watching it.  When it changed to 11:35, he started to cut.  Susy was screaming for him to stop.  There was a sign … said 'Holland', but it doesn't feel that far away."

            Gunn spoke up, "In a city this big there must be a lot of places named "Holland". He went to the bar to ask for a phone book but the bartender already had it and the yellow pages waiting for him.

            Wesley took control of the situation.  Everyone take a deep breath.  If we panic we are going to miss what we need to find."

            Angel and Wesley listened to Cordelia again telling of her vision, trying to get every detail in case they had missed something.  Gunn and Lorne hurriedly looked through the books for any place named Holland that may be the location.

            Susan watched the time change on the clock as the doctor came to examine her.  He seemed very kind and she may have fallen for it except that when he touched her there was no burn.

            "Everyone calls me Dr. Jack," he said trying to put her at ease.  He knew that any stress she felt could cause problems with the baby.

            He was finished all of his poking and prodding by 10:15, had listened to both her and the baby's heartbeat, taken her blood pressure and removed a couple of vials of blood.  During all of this he seemed so kind, but all it did was make Susan feel more alone, and aware of the fact that she could trust no one.

            After the doctor left she closed her eyes again to take her back to her husband.

            At the bar the group were really not much further ahead with what they knew until Gunn suddenly exclaimed, "I think I've found it!  Holland Manners Memorial Hospital."

            "Wasn't he part of Wolfram and Hart before Darla killed him?" Lorne asked.

            "That must be it," Angel concluded, "Let's go, times wasting."

            "Wait!" Wesley hesitated, "It is an hour away.  Cordy do you think it's the right place?"

            "It feels like the right direction anyway."

            Angel spoke up, "It's the only lead we have."

            "Let's go," Lorne said, ripping the page from the book.

            Angel turned and stopped dead as he saw Elizabeth standing before him with her hand extended reaching for his.  As he reached ahead she changed to the glimmering thread of light and stayed just ahead of him as they ran out to the parking lot.

            As the car left the lot the light stayed directly ahead of them leading most of the way until they came to a park.  The light suddenly vanished.

            "What happened?" Angel asked as he stopped the car, "Where did it go?"

            "She has been leading us in a fairly straight line.  The hospital must be on the other side of this park.  We are going to have to go around it." Wesley stated.

            "How much time is left?" Angel demanded as the car squealed a turn to bypass the park.

            "Thirty two minutes."

            They all took a deep breath and said a silent prayer.

            At exactly eleven p.m. Charles, Dr. Jack and two orderlies walked into Susan's room.

            "Back in that damn trance again!" Charles was angry.  "If it was the right time I'd cut her myself right now."

            "Patience Charles," Dr. Jack patted his arm.  "We have to start preparing her – everything has to be sterile so there is no risk to the baby.  We have to keep her calm, otherwise there could be any number of complications."  He turned to the orderlies.  "Bring her into the surgery.  I'm going to double check everything."

            "Well, best for me to go to the observation room," Charles said as they left the room.  "I'm to meet Nathan and Lylah there."

            When the orderlies moved Susan onto the gurney she came out of the trance.  "What are you doing?" she demanded.

            "Taking you to the O.R." one responded.

            "It is too early.  Charles said 1:37.  It is only just after 11."  She was frantic.

            "We're just following orders."

            The nurse stood behind them, terror in her eyes, but was unable to do anything.

            Susan tried to fight her restraints but she was held firmly in place.

            The guards held the door as the stretcher was wheeled to the room just outside of the O.R. They were then replaced by two beings that looked deathly white with sunken eyes.

            "Those Lubber demons always give me the creeps," one orderly said to the other, as they went about preparing Susan by sponging her down with some ghastly smelling solution.  They then covered her with only a sheet and put a cap over her hair.  She tried so hard to fight, but there was nothing she could do.

            As the convertible made its way squealing around the park, the passengers held on for dear life.

            "What are you trying to do, get us into the hospital by impersonating patients?" Gunn asked loudly.

            They came to a squealing stop in front of "Holland Manners Memorial Hospital Subdivision of Wolfram and Hart."

            "Time?" Angel demanded.

            "II: 17" Wesley stated.  "Seventeen minutes …  we'll never find her."

            Angel looked up at the building.  "The light in the window.  Elizabeth always left a light in her window for me."

            Susan was wheeled into the operating room where at least six people were waiting for her in complete surgical dress.

            "This is too early!" Susan screamed.

            Charles pressed the speaker button from the observation room.  "Sorry love, I lied."  He released the button and sat down where he had the best view.

            Two people pulled Susan into a sitting position while the doctor held a large syringe.  "Charles wants you unmediated, but I refuse to do this without an epidural at least, the stress could kill the baby.  So sit still, even the slightest move could paralyse you."

            There was little Susan could do as the two held her tightly.   When it was finished they lay her down and strapped her head to the table so she could not move.  The clock was on the wall where she could see it very plainly ticking its way to 11:20 p.m.

            "That window is eight floors up, two floors from the roof."  Angel said as he retrieved a large medieval looking axe and a rope from the trunk.  "I'm going up to the roof and swing in through it.  Hopefully I can remember all the benefits of being a vampire.  You guys get in any way you can."  He said as he headed for the drainpipe, his way to the roof.

            "Let's try the laundry entrance, Wesley said as they drove around to the back of the hospital.

            The nurse let out a shriek as the window came crashing in and Angel came through it.  Before he got back to his feet she exclaimed, "You've only got a few minutes.  The surgery is four doors to the left."

            The demons standing in front of the door showed him exactly where he had to go.  The anger he felt made him change to vampire form and created a fury that was so intense that the fight lasted hardly anytime.  In seconds there were two demons both decapitated on the floor.  The elevator bell rang and Angel turned to see the four others dressed in hospital green.  Angel led the way through the prep room doors.

            Susan watched the clock as the time ticked past.  At 11:30 the surgeon covered her chest with a small sheet and pulled the other down to expose "the bulge" as she had come to call it.  A nurse took a sponge and sterilized a strip down over the baby.  The doctor placed a green cloth on each side leaving the cut area open.  Every time Susan would try to fight and scream the oxygen mask was placed over her face.  It made her feel light headed and took the fight away for a moment.

            Everyone turned to watch the clock when it read 11:34, the first cut to be made the next minute.  The clock changed and Susan let out a blood-curdling scream as the knife started to cut through her skin.

            When Angel heard that scream he bolted through the two doors, the others following close behind.  He grabbed the surgeon and threw him against the wall

            The staff around the table stepped back, hands raised as Wesley, Gunn and Cordy came in, weapons prepared.  Charles pushed the button on the intercom, "You haven't won yet!" then turned to run out the exit on the ninth floor following Lylah and Nathan.

            In vampire form Angel rushed to Susan still strapped to the table.

            ""Angel," she started, tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I've done it again.  I've condemned you."

            Realizing he was still vampire Angel changed again.  He hurriedly unstrapped her head from the table while Cordelia carefully undid the straps holding her hands.  He slid his arms under her and they held on the each other.  "I thought I'd lost you," he said his voice breaking.

            "I'm so sorry Angel, but I couldn't be without you."

            "I don't care about being vampire. I just want to be with you."

            "Angel" Wesley patted his shoulder.  "I think someone should tend to Susan, this cut needs stitching."

            Angel turning to look where the surgeon had already cut about a three-inch line that bled freely into the green cloths.  He turned back to the surgeon who was still slumped in the corner.  Turning to the five others cowering in the other corner he raised his voice.  "Who can stitch this?" no one volunteered, so he took one step toward them and turned once again.  "Who can fix this?" he said a little quieter.

            Two people stepped forward.  "I can stitch it," one man stated.

            "I can assist and remove the I.V," another said.

            "Good" Angel said changing back before looking again at Susan.  "It does have its advantages" He watched as the doctor started his stitches.  "I expect a perfect job."  Then turned to his wife again, "Doesn't that hurt?"

            "It's okay, I'm frozen from about the centre of my back down.  I imagine that will last a couple of hours."

            Lorne interrupted them, "We better get out of here, before they decide that they want to keep us here."  Turning to Susan he smiled, "You still haven't lost that glow."

            Wesley brought a gurney in from the pre-op room rolling it up next to the table.  Handing Angel some green hospital wear he said, here's clothes for you and Susan.  We'll see if we can get out of here incognito."

            The service elevator was near the operating room and they were able to make their escape quickly without incident.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

            Still not able to walk on her own Angel carried Susan into their home.  Without speaking he carried her up the stairs as the others stood at the entrance.

            "We should have a meeting," Wesley spoke loudly to the couple, but Angel continued up the stairs as if he had heard nothing.

            Lorne said quietly putting his hand on Wes's shoulder, "Give them a little time, they both thought they'd lost each other today."

            "A little time," Wesley agreed, "No one is safe here."

            On the way back to the hotel Angel held Susan, not wanting to ever let go again.  She had trembled the entire ride and said nothing.  He, too, hardly spoke, as both their emotions were so close to the edge.  He had heard Wesley mention the meeting but chose to ignore the others.  He needed time to be alone with his wife, to give her comfort and at the same time receive the comfort that only she could return.

            Cordelia let out a gasp and started running up the stairs.  "Angel, just a minute."  But he kept walking down the hall.  Cordy rushed past him and as she went to enter their room she turned back, "Just give me a minute."  She had remembered the blood marked bed covers and knew that right now Susan didn't need to see the evidence of what would have been a murder.  It took her a couple of minutes to change the bedding and throw the stained items into the bag that the duvet was put into earlier.  She took a quick glance around the room and her eyes stopped on Angel's favourite photo of the couple dancing.  They were so happy then, if only life wasn't so complicated.  The C.D. player sat beside the photo, and she pushed the play button. As she opened the door to leave, "You Are So Beautiful" started to play quietly.

            Angel was leaning against the wall across from their room, his eyes closed.  Susan had her face turned into his neck.  She was still trembling and Cordy could see the dampness on his skin from her tears.  He opened his eyes when Cordy stepped into the hall carrying the bag of bedding and she could see that his too were moist and full of emotion.

            "Thanks Cordy," he spoke guietly, "I know Wes wants a meeting.  Tell him to give us twenty minutes, and then come up.  I'm not going to leave Susy alone for a second, and she needs her rest.

            Cordelia put her hand on his arm, "We'll do what ever we can to help.  You're not alone, we are all a part of this."

            Angel just mouthed the word, "Thanks", and carried Susan into their bedroom.  Cordy had already turned back the covers.  When he bent to set his lamb on the bed, she held on tightly and wouldn't let go.  He pushed off his shoes and slid into the bed with her.

            After a few minutes Susan pulled back to look into his eyes, and without speaking a word they both felt the intensity of their love, the infinity of it.

            Angel saw those blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean or as wide as the heavens and realized that in their entirety was their love, as if it was their everything … their only thing.  He kissed her, consumed her into his very self.  What had Dr. McKay said, "That they were one?  At that moment they knew the trueness of those words.  In body, mind and soul, they were one.

            They lay together not speaking – not needing to, just feeling the comfort that being together gave them.

            A light knock came on the door after exactly twenty minutes.  Breaking the spell, Susan spoke, "If only it could always just be like this."

            "I know love," Angel ran his finger down over her nose.  "But we do have urgent matters to discuss."  He walked over to the door and let the others in the room.

            "Are you feeling better?" Wesley asked Susan.

            "Much," she smiled, pulling herself up to a sitting position.  "The freezing is wearing off now.  Lots of pins and needles."

            Lorne followed carrying a tray of food.  "For the mother-to-be," he said.  "Couldn't help but hear your stomach growling on the way over, or was that the little tyke?"  He gave 'the bulge' a little pat through the covers and hospital gown.  The baby responded with a gently push back.  Lorne's eyes widened in a started fashion.

            "She must like you," Susan smiled again.

            Lorne looked at her seriously.  "All signs say it is a boy, Susan – thee boy."

            "We'll see," she still smiled.

            Gunn carried another tray with coffee and Susan's famous banana bread, along with a tall glass of blood for Angel.  "We can't let anything happen to this girl.  I'd have to go back home to mom to find cooking like this."  He set the tray on a side table and handed the glass to Angel.

            He took a large drink then said quietly, leaning to Susan, "We may not grow old together, but we will always be together."

            "Now you are reading my mind." She said, a hint of a tear forming.

            "I'll never leave you," he added.

            "I know," she said as the tear slid down her cheek.  Angel wiped it away with his thumb, his hand resting on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes saying nothing.

            Cordelia came in next wearing Gunn's hooded sweatshirt and a pair of oven mitts.  She walked over to Susan's side of the bed.

            "New fashion statement, Cordy?" Gunn asked.

            "No, its hug time."  She pulled the hood over her head and sat beside Susan reaching around her and holding her tightly.  She spoke quietly into her ear so that only Susan could hear her.  "I used to worry about Angel when you came here, but it is so obvious this is right.  You are the best thing for him."

            The baby was becoming very active with the freezing wearing off and Susan removed the mitt from Cordelia's hand.  She put it on her own and held Cordy's hand over the motion.  Cordy's eyes lit up as Susan said, "We both thank you."

            "Wow'" Cordy was mesmerized," I could do that … never thought I would want to have a baby … but I could do that."

            "Cordy," Wesley frowned.

            "Well, you try it," Cordy offered.

            "I couldn't," Wesley remarked, but he glanced at Susan questioningly.

            "Sure you can," Susy said, "I'm just glad it is still in there for the time being … Gunn?"

            They all took their turn feeling the motion of the baby, which made it seem more real, more important.

            "Well, we better get down to business," Wesley took control.  They all sat down to discuss plans that they would have to act on quickly.

            "We all know that we are not safe here," Wesley started.  "So we have to decide on a safe place, and how to get there."  He had been staring into his coffee cup and now looked up at Angel.  "I was talking to Giles yesterday morning.  Everyone in Sunnydale is anxious to help.  He knows the evil, but can only do good guy."  He hesitated before going any further.

            "Well?" Angel straightened, anxious to hear who could help deliver this baby.  "Who is it?"

            "Spike," Wes continued.

            "Never," Angel appeared angry, "He is not touching my wife!"

            "Who's Spike?" Susan asked.

            "He's a vampire, … an evil vampire." Angel answered her.

            "There was a chip implanted in his brain to prevent him from doing evil," Wes added.

            "No! Something could go wrong.  Besides what does he know about delivering babies?" Angel asked.

            "Apparently lots.  Back in 1880 when he was made he was in training to be a doctor, specializing in developing a birthing home," Wes answered.

            "He was a bumbling idiot when Drusila made him," Angel was obviously still not convinced.  "I've been studying everything I can to get prepared for this.  I can do this alone."

            "Ahemm," Susan cleared her throat, "Alone?"

            "I have my oven mitts," Cordy added trying to lighten the mood.

            "Sorry, Susy," Angel pulled her to him.  "I don't trust Spike."

            "Maybe we should at least talk to him," Wesley said quietly.  "I'm sure Giles wouldn't steer us wrong."

            "Buffy and the others will help too," Cordy added.  "Willow is supposed to be getting pretty good with her witchcraft."

            "Okay, okay," Angel held up his hand.  "I can see I am out numbered, but it is a long way to travel.  We can't all just pack into the car and go.  Susy has to be able to lie down or walk around whenever she needs to.  We'd need a mobile home, and I'm afraid it's not in the budget."

            "No, but we could rent one," Gunn was up and out the door, "I'll locate one."

            "Okay, it is decided," Wes confirmed, "We are going to Sunnydale, who's joining us?"

            Everyone agreed, even Lorne, who said he wouldn't miss this for anything.

            "We could be on the road indefinitely," Wesley added standing up.  Turning to Angel he added, "Make sure you have everything you might need.  We probably won't be back before the baby is born."

            "Already put everything together," he said pointing to a large suitcase.

            "Good," Wes nodded, "Now, no doubt they are watching every move we make, is there a way we can get out of here without being detected?"

            "Sure," Angel answered, "There is the underground system through the basement."

            Gunn came back upstairs with the yellow pages.  "There is a place that rents only about a mile away."

            "Okay," Angel said, "We'll use the system to get to the underground parking lot in the Kent building.  Gunn, we'll meet you there in two hours."

            "Right'" Gunn turned to Susan, "A coach fit for a queen and her prince.  On my way … two hours."  He looked at his watch, "That will be 9:45 a.m. in the Kent underground lot."

            Everyone left to prepare for their journey.  Wes and Cordy already had extra clothes at the hotel.  Lorne agreed to borrow some of Angel's, even though it meant quite a change in style.  They agreed to meet in the lobby in half and hour, leaving Susan and Angel alone.

            "I thought we would live here happily ever after." Susy said as she started to pack another suitcase with only the bare essentials.

            "We'll be back as a family, Susy.  We'll beat these guys."  Angel also packed his things into the same suitcase.

            She watched in the dresser mirror, as magically items seemed to float across the room to be packed.  Angel's toiletry bag from the bathroom floated past.  The fresh scent of his cologne made her turn and smile.

            "I always loved that cologne."

            "I know that's why I wear it."

            They went out the door, but Susan had to stop as she picked up the toy lamb, and took a good look around the room.  She couldn't be sure when she would see it again.

            The others had already gathered in the lobby, ready to go down into the basement and start their journey.  They seemed to be milling around, making sure everything was there that they would need.   Susan quietly walked out into the garden for one last look.  She had put Angel's heart pendant around her neck, hanging on a shoestring.  She took it off and hung it around the neck of the angel statue, and quietly said, "We'll be back." She turned to join the others and found Cordy watching her.  They looked at each other in silence.  The mood was heavy, then Susan finally said, "I'm sorry I've caused such an upset."

            "An upset?" Cordelia questioned, "Angel has spent years helping others.  Now we can give back.  He is so happy now.  For a long time he thought there was no reward for him, no real happiness.  You are that, you and little tyke there.  You make him happy, you make us happy – it is a package deal."

            "But I've put you all in danger."

            "You think we've never seen danger before.  We live on danger.  Besides from what I've seen, you've had your share of danger.  You can't expect to do it all alone."

            Susan smiled a thank you, but still felt she caused the others a risk they really didn't deserve.

            It was a long walk through the tunnels and Susan had to stop a few times for a rest.  Most of the time they walked quietly until she said to Lorne, Feels like maybe we should be singing, 'Climb Every Mountain'."

            "You're right," he answered, "The last scene in 'The Sound of Music'.  They were escaping through the mountains.  Probably smelled better than down here."

            They were a little later than the two hours and when they finally emerged from the tunnels, Gunn was waiting in the underground parking lot.

            "Mission accomplished," Gunn bowed toward Susan, "A carriage fit for royalty."

            The motor home wasn't quite designed to six people, but had all the luxuries of home.  It was a little cramped but no one complained.  There was a bedroom slightly bigger than the double bed it contained, a bathroom and a kitchenette, which seated four.  They settled in and prepared for escape.

            Everyone was tired, as no one had slept for over twenty-four hours.  Susan tried to let someone else use the bedroom, but they all insisted that she and Angel get some sleep.  Angel would drive through the night, so it was best if they were able to rest … emphasis on the 'rest' was expressed, but they all just smiled, knowing better.

            Gunn was well prepared, having covered the windows with heavy blankets and towel to keep any rays of sunshine out.  He easily guided the large vehicle out of the busy city and soon they were on their way travelling east.  Lorne sat "shotgun" in the passenger seat, totally enjoying this new adventure while Wes and Cordy each lay down on the bench seats to catch forty winks.

            The walls were not very sound proof and from the bedroom could be heard sounds of giggling and a loud, "Shhh."  Then the all too familiar love songs from the player covered their voices.

            "Do you think everyone has a soul mate, Wesley? Cordy asked quietly.

            "I hope so," he answered, "I'd like to find mine."

            "Me too."  There seemed to be a hint of sadness in her voice.

            "I had a dream when I was in the hospital, that you were singing to me," Susan said as they lay quietly in each other's arms.

            "What was the song?"

            "You Are So Beautiful', it made me feel so good, like you were right beside me.  I thought you were dead and it gave me hope."

            "I did sing it to you, at Caritas.  You came there, first as a sliver of light, then as Elizabeth and for a few minutes as yourself."

            "Really?  It seemed to take so much energy, but I tried so hard to be with you.  It made me think of when I would do that as Elizabeth, when Charles was there." Susan grimmissed when she thought of the evil man, " But it didn't work then, I guess."

            "I think maybe it did, although I didn't know it at the time.  When I saw your light dancing I remembered seeing it before.  When I would be at the creek sometimes there would be this light that danced over the water.  I thought it was just the sun or moon reflecting, but now I know what it was.  Even then you were with me.  Up until about thirty years ago, sometimes that light would appear out of nowhere.  Eventually I thought it was my eyes playing tricks, until it never came and then I missed it.  It seemed to almost have a pull, a warmth.  Now I realize that you never really left me, even when I was at my worst, you were there … but I wasn't there for you."

            "You've always been in my heart … always."  She paused a moment, "I'll never leave you, Angel."

            "I don't know how it works, but I'm sure we will always be together."  They held each other tightly, each hoping they would never have to be apart again.


	31. Chapter Thirtyone

Chapter Thirty-One

For several days they travelled stopping occasionally at service stations and small town grocery stores.  Everyone tried very hard to get along although the close quarters proved to be a little unsettling.

            "Even Susy is starting to get irritable," Cordelia complained to Angel on the third day, "We should stop for a day somewhere so we could all get a little bit of space from each other."

            "I know it has been a long trip, but we should be in Sunnydale in the afternoon tomorrow if we keep traveling.  Can't you guys get along for another fourteen or fifteen hours?"

            "Fourteen hours?  We haven't been getting along for the last twenty-four."

            "This is important Cordy, … try okay?"

            "Okay," she frowned.

            Susan came out of the washroom that she seemed to be frequenting more the last day or so.

            "You okay, sweetheart?" Angel asked obviously concerned.  "Has the baby dropped?"

"Dropped?" Cordelia sounded alarmed.

            "He's been reading his books again," Susan winked at Cordy, "He's wondering if the baby is getting in place."

            "In place for what?" Cordy asked.

            "To be born!" Angel sounded annoyed.

            "I don't think so.  It feels the same as before.  I just have to pee more often."

            Angel motioned toward the bedroom.

            "You worry too much." Susan protested.

            "You don't worry enough," Angel said sternly, "We have to keep on top of things."

            "Okay, okay," Susan gave in and went into the bedroom and lay down so he could feel the position of the baby.  "You don't have to leave Cordy, this isn't the gross part."

            As if it was totally irresistible, Cordy poked her head around the door and gasped.  Laying on her back the bulge looked big enough to hold a basketball.  Angel tried to feel the position through her clothes.  "This isn't going to work.  You sure you want all those curious eyes watching?"  They both glanced over to the four pairs of eyes watching from the doorway.

            "Better get them prepared too.  They might end up seeing more than just a big belly."

            Angel pulled up her top and pulled down the stretchy material of the maternity pants just enough the expose "the bulge".  Being the gentleman, Wesley turned away and sat down at the table watching from the distance.  Using both hands Angel felt the baby, it's head and it's bum and everything seemed normal.  "Head's not engaged yet," he commented reaching for a stethoscope, and after a moment of listening to the baby's heartbeat, "Everything seems okay."  Then putting her clothing back into place he added, "Okay, show is over!"

            "See, I told you.  Now you have to help me back up."  Angel offered her his hand and helped her back to her feet.

            "We have to be careful."

            "I know … I love you for caring so much, but with all that pushing and prodding I have to go back to the bathroom."

            Angel frowned when she closed the door, "Something isn't right," he said to the others, "Maybe I could use Spikes help."

            It was Angel's turn to drive and as always Susan sat next to him.  They always had something to talk about, the past, the present, or the future.  Always good things, never bad … Angel's rule.  Until tonight … Susy seemed very quiet, just said she was very tired, tired of travelling, tired of sitting, tired of being pregnant.  Cordelia was right, she did seem irritated, but it was a long trip for anyone.  Often she would take a walk to the back, sometimes to the washroom, then back to sit beside Angel.  The sky was just starting to lighten in the east when Lorne sat up from one of the bench seats.

            "Sorry, did I wake you?" Susan asked.

            "When are you going to tell Angel?"

            "Tell him what?"

            "How far apart are they?"

            Susan hesitated before answering, "About six and a half minutes."

            "Don't you think you should tell him?"

            "He'll want to stop. And we should try to get to Sunnydale.  Besides this could take hours."

            Gunn had come out of the bedroom; it would soon be his turn to take over the driving, "Everything okay?"

            "Yes," Susan quickly answered.

            "I don't think so, " Lorne added.

            "Should I get Angel?" Gunn asked, but they realized they were stopped on the shoulder of the road and Angel was coming to the kitchen area.

            "You should have told me," he said to Susan.

`           Her look was one of bewilderment; everyone knew she was wondering how he heard.

            By now Wesley and Cordelia were awake and listening.  "Vampire hearing," Wesley stated, "very keen."

            "Gunn, you can take over for now.  We are about eight hours to Sunnydale.  Hopefully we will get there in time, but if not we will do this."  Susan looked worried so he said again, "We will do this," as he put his arm around her.

            As they went into the bedroom Cordelia raised her voice, "I have my oven mitts," and then to Wesley and Lorne, "This is exciting."  The door closed without anything said.

            "Rather scary if you ask me," Wes looked very concerned.

            After a few minutes Angel came out of the bedroom looking worried.  I must be reading things wrong, she's already three centimetres and the head I'm sure isn't engaged.  I don't think I'm qualified for this."

            "I'll call Giles from the next pay phone," Wesley suggested.  They had already decided not to use their cell phone in case Charles had a way to track the signal.  "Possibly they could meet us half way."

            Susan came out of the other room wearing her nightgown.  "Now, its my turn.  What are you not telling me?"

            "I would just like to have Spike to help," Angel replied.

            "A few days ago you didn't want Spike too …" Susan's eyes widened as a contraction started, bending her at her waist until she was leaning on the table.  Everyone jumped to their feet, but only Angel reached out to steady her until she was able to stand straight.  "They are definitely getting harder."

            "I want you to lie down," Angel said to her.

            "Can't I sit for awhile?"

            "It might slow it down if you lie down, less gravity," Angel took her arm and turned her toward the bed.  "Wesley, can you get the suitcase on the floor in the closet and bring it in here.  Immediately Wes responded, everyone was eager to help.

            As Susan turned she stopped suddenly, "Oh shit," she exclaimed.  Everyone turned her way and noticed the puddle forming one the floor, "My water broke."

            "Okay," Angel grabbed some towels out of the small linen closet.  "There is no turning back now.  We are going to have a baby, ready or not."  But as he reached for the suitcase Wesley held out to him everyone saw a look of panic in his eyes.

            At the next small town Gunn drove the mobile home to a pay phone, and waited as Wesley placed the call.  When he climbed back into the vehicle he said they were to stay on the same highway until the gang from Sunnydale met them, in about four hours.

            Angel handed Cordelia a stopwatch directing her to time the contractions.

            Wesley volunteered to boil water.

            "What for?" Angel asked.

            "I don't know, they always do it in the movies."

            "Books never mentioned anything about boiling water," Angel responded.

            Time passed slowly and Angel was able to relax a little when he realized it wasn't going to happen this instant.  He lay down beside Susy, talking and holding her through contractions and resting quietly in between.  Gradually time lessened until it was only about a minute and a half between.

            "I don't want to do this anymore," Susan remarked after a particularly painful contraction.  "I want to go home."

            Angel tried hard to force a smile on his face, "I don't think it will be much longer."

            He was right.  The next contraction Susan almost sat up, I need to push, Angel!"

            No, Susy, not yet.  You are in transition.  The book says four to six contractions.  Lets go for six to be safe."

            "Let's go for two – I can do two."

            "Five more, Susy."

            Angel called the others and asked Lorne to tell Gunn to pull over.  The last thing they needed right now was to hit a bump at the wrong time.

            "Oven mitts, Cordy, how many do you have?" Angel asked urgently.

            Suddenly another contraction started.

            "Don't push, Susy, don't push."  He held her hands with his and looked deep into her eyes.

            "Okay," she said breathing heavily. When the contraction was over she asked for a drink.

            "A few ice chips … Cordy."

            "Okay, okay, ice chips," Cordelia responded as she handed him two pairs of oven mitts.

            "And a cool damp cloth," Angel added.  He directed Wesley and Gunn to sit one on each side of Susy.  They propped pillows behind her and as to Angel's instructions sat behind the pillows to give support.  Each held a hand in their oven mitt covered one.  Everyone moved as quickly as their limited space allowed.

            "What can I do?" Lorne asked.

            "The C.D. player," Susan said breathing heavily, "I need music."

            "Of course, I knew something was missing," Lorne pushed the play button.

            Another contraction and again Angel repeated the words for her not to push.  "Only three more, Susy … don't push … Susy … you're pushing … stop pushing."

            The contraction slowed then stopped, "Damn why did I tell you that story?"

            Wesley removed his hand from Susan's for a second.  He couldn't believe the strength she had when she squeezed so hard.

            Angel gave her a spoon of ice chips then wiped her forehead with the damp cloth.  "You are doing good, Lamb.  Not much longer."

            He talked her through three more contractions and even though she almost wasn't able to comply with what he asked she did it for him.  "Okay, that was six.  We should be alright now, you can push as hard as you want."

            "Well, you put your catchers mitt on because we going to do this in one shot!"

            There was a sheet pulled up over Susan's knees to try and retain some modesty, but at this point she wasn't thinking much about being modest.

            "What can I do? Lorne asked anxiously.

            "Wipe Susy's forehead with the cloth," Angel suggested.

            "And yours too," Lorne added as he patted Angel's forehead.

            "Vampire's don't sweat!"

            "Could have fooled me.  You look like you are running the hundred mile dash."

            Another contraction started and this time Susy didn't need to be told to push, but half way through she started to hold back.

            "Keep pushing, Susy, we are almost through it."

            She tried to bear down again, but the labour pain slowed and ended.

            "Take a deep breath and rest," Angel instructed and everyone did as he said.

            Lorne did his job of moping foreheads.  Cordelia was using the wall for support.  "I changed my mind, I don't think I could do this."

            During the next pushing session the sheet slid down over Susy's legs, but Wesley carefully put it back in place.

            It took about six more to make much progress when finally halfway through the next; Cordelia's eyes grew wide.  Angel quickly remarked, "Stop pushing, the baby is crowning." Susan started puffing out breaths of air.

            "Something wrong?" Lorne asked.

            "No, everything is as it should be," Angel tried to give his wife a reassuring smile.  "If we rest here for a moment hopefully we will avoid any tears.  Breath through the next one Susy," to which she nodded and complied.

            "Okay, let's have a baby," Angel gave the go ahead.

            Part way through the next labour pain the sheet slid down again.  Everyone seemed mesmerized as slowly a tiny head eased its way into the world.  Angel ran his finger around the baby's neck, "To check for the cord," he told the others.  "All clear, Susy." Another push brought out one then the second shoulder, and quickly in a fluid motion he held the tiny baby in his hands.  Immediately without any coaxing a cry of a newborn filled the room.  Susan let out a huge sigh that reminded everyone to breath and Angel said, "We've got a  … girl? We've got a baby girl."  He was grinning from ear to ear.  Susan reached for her daughter as Angel placed her on her mother's stomach.

            Susy laughed, "I told you guys … Hello little Angeline Faith Lockwood."

            "Boy am I red," Lorne remarked, "I sure missed that one."

            "Look she's yawning," Wesley said totally amazed.

            "Wow" was all Cordelia was able to say.

            "You did great, mom," Angel kissed Susan and they both admired their new daughter.

            "I couldn't have done it without you," a tear slid down over her cheek.  "You guys will think I'm a real cry baby."

            "After what you've done, you can cry all you want.  You deserve anything you want," Gunn commented.

            The room was full of congratulations and thanks when suddenly Susan remarked, "Angel, I need to push again."

            "It's okay Susy, it's just the afterbirth.  I'll cut the cord after it is out."  How he dreaded this moment.  Sure enough, as soon as the baby became totally independent of her, Susan let out a cry.  Being prepared Angel grabbed the baby and set her on a towel on the bed.

            "Oh my God, I can't even hold my own baby," she cried.  Everyone showed a look of disbelief.  Angel quickly tied and cut the cord – wrapped the baby in the towel and handed her to Wesley who still seemed to be in shock of the whole situation.

            "Swoon over the baby in the other room.  Give us a few minutes."  He held his wife as she cried into his shoulder.

            Finally she asked," You knew this would happen?"

            "Dr. McKay said that there was a chance, but I didn't want to alarm you in case it never happened."

            "How can things be so unfair?" Susan said as she put her hand to her nose, and then pulled it back to see blood on her fingers.

            "Oh my God," they both exclaimed together as there was suddenly a commotion in the other room.

            The others had been sitting at the table admiring the new baby when Charles burst through the doors.  In an instant he held the baby and a wail of protest came from the bundle.

            Susan bolted out of bed into the other room and demanded, "Get your bloody hands off of my daughter!"

            "Daughter?" Charles questioned, and then opened the towel to check for himself.  "A girl! This isn't the baby … this is the wrong baby!"  He was furious.

            In a flash Angel had hold of the baby at the same time that Spike came in through the door and hoisted Charles out of it to the feet of Giles and Willow.

            To everyone's astonishment, Charles turned into a large red scaled demon, complete with horns and ran into the wooded area they were parked beside.

            As Angel checked his daughter, Spike rushed past him to Susan's side as her knees started to give way.  "Susan, I presume?" he said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.  "You really shouldn't be up yet, it could cause complications."

            Angel handed little Angeline back to Wesley and followed Spike into the bedroom.  He hesitated for a moment when he noticed a small puddle of blood on the floor where Susan had stood, then rushed into the room closing the door behind him.  Susan let out a loud groan when Spike set her on the bed and his hands immediately went to her belly that had deflated greatly, but still held a small bulge.  "You ready to do it again?"

            "Again?" Angel asked.

            "We've got another baby here."

            Giles and Willow had accompanied Spike to find the mobile home on the highway.  They all sat together, waiting for Spike and Angel to emerge from the bedroom.  There were greeting and introductions for those who had never met before.

            Gunn was the one who brought up the question of how Charles found them right after the baby was born.

            "Susan has a brand of a seven pointed star inside a septagon under her navel.  It is the symbol of Solcapprodee, who as it turns out was Charles' son, so no doubt he has a connection that way.  He probably even knew when the contractions started and everything."

            Cordelia held the baby while Willow cooed over it and listened to all of the birthing details that Cordy just had to share.

            Angel came out of the bedroom looking rather anxious.  Immediately Giles extended his hand to congratulate him and Willow rushed over with a hug.

            "Everything okay?" Wesley asked cautiously as Angel reached in the closet for more towels.

            "Looks like we are going to have to do it again.  Spike says there is another baby."

            "Twins?" Gunn remarked.  Both he and Wesley rubbed their hands that Susan had held so tightly.  "Need our help?"

            "We should be able to manage this time.  Labour hasn't started yet, hopefully Susan can rest a little while.

            Lorne grinned, "So that's why I missed it."

            Wesley was concerned; "We think Charles knew about the last baby by the brand.  Its like he can keep track of her through it."

            "I knew I might be able to help," Willow offered.  "I should be able to put a spell of protection around us.  It should block out any communication waves going through."

            "That would be great Willow."  Angel turned to Giles, "Could someone use your car to go to the nearest town to get a few baby things.  I was caught a little unprepared for this part.  We need diapers, formula, bottles, what ever you think … for two."  He went back into the bedroom while Gunn and Cordy went to get the supplies.  As soon as they left, Willow put a barrier spell around the temporary birthing home.

            Spike met Angel at the door.  "Susan is sleeping right now.  Could I talk to you privately?"  They walked to the front of the home.  "I know that you don't like me much, but I am here to help.  It has been an awfully long time since I delivered a baby but I'm sure it is like riding a bicycle."

            "Things have changed a lot since you delivered a baby."

            "True, but I'm sure the process is the same."

            "Okay, okay.  I'm glad you're here.  I didn't even consider two."

            "Sounds like no one was planning on twins.  Right now the baby isn't presenting properly. But it could shift before we will consider it a problem.  It looks like you did a find job the first time around.  Congratulations, "Spike extended his hand to Angel.

            "Thanks," Angel shook his hand, "thanks for coming."

            "Let's go look at this little girl of yours."

            Angel stayed for a moment to hear that everything was fine with his daughter, who amazed him totally.  He excused himself to be with Susan who worried him greatly.

            "Call me if labour starts," Spike said as Angel went into the other room.  He sat down beside Wesley and Giles.  "Is it true about Capro Curse?"  
            "It's a sad thing really, Susan can't even hold her own baby," Wes answered.

            "I tried to find something in my books," Giles said, "but there was no mention of lifting it."

            "Susan has lost more blood than she should have.  Normally a blood transfusion would be in order if she could, but with the curse it would be quite fatal.  It would burn her from the inside out."

            "How serious is it?" Wesley asked quite alarmed.

            "We haven't reached the serious point yet, but we still have another birth to go through."

            "Maybe we should take her to the hospital," Giles suggested.

            "No one could touch her in a hospital and certainly they wouldn't let Angel or Spike touch her, we seem to be between the rock and a hard place.  Does Angel know?" Wesley asked.

            "I'm sure his is quite worried about it, although I haven't said anything yet.  Quite smitten with her isn't he?"

            "Smitten? More like his reason for being."  Wesley continued, "If anything happens to Susan, it's hard to say what he would do."

            "I don't want to do this again," Susan said quietly into Angel's shoulder after her first contraction stopped.

            "I'm afraid there isn't too much we can do about it now, sweet.  I know you are tired but you'll be able to rest soon."

            "I can't even hold my own babies."

            "You can use Cordy's oven mitts."

            "I can't bath them when I'm wearing oven mitts, or change diapers, or nurse them.  What about when they are ready to go to school, I won't be able to hug them goodbye."

            "I know, Lamb.  We'll find a cure for this damn curse."

            Another contraction started and Angel checked his watch while he held her, trying to absorb her pain and sorrow.  After the pain diminished he looked at his watch again, "Three minutes for a minute and twenty.  I best tell Spike."  But at that moment a light knock came on the door and Spike stepped inside.

            "Sounds like maybe we are ready to get things going again," he said as he started to check the position of the baby.  He felt the muscles tighten as another contraction started, and said, "That wasn't three minutes."

            "A little over two," Angel checked his watch.

            "Okay, things are progressing quickly, we shouldn't be too long at this."  When it was over he added, "The baby isn't presenting normally, Susan. I'm going to try in between contractions to move it.  It might make you uncomfortable but mild compared to what you have already been though."  Spike started using both hands to move the baby pushing with one and guiding with the other.

            "I thought twins were born minutes apart, is there something wrong?" Susan asked.

            Spike started to explain but had to wait while she went through another pain.  He continued as he reached under the sheet to do a quick examination.   "Some twins share the same water sac and will be born close together.  Others, like yours, are in separate sacks and afterbirths and can sometimes be a few days apart."  Suddenly there was a gush of water.  "There, that should help.  You are fully dilated, Susan, but the baby wants to come bum first.  Until we get it coming you won't really get the urge to push.  I'm going to have to get its feet coming first.  After that I'm going to have to keep helping by pulling on its feet.  It is going to hurt, Susan."

            "Is this the only way?" Angel was anxious.

            "In the hospital they would probably do a Caesarean, but it isn't an option here."

            "Okay, lets get it over with," Susan said quickly as another contraction started.

            Spike instructed Angel to sit behind her so he could hold her from behind and offer support to help her push.

            Susan took a quick breath as Spike pulled the baby's feet into place.  As a contraction started she finally felt the need to push but as Spike tried to help, the pain was so intense that she couldn't help but fight against it.

            "Don't fight it Susan, relax," Spike urged.

            The pain was obvious and Angel held her tightly.

            During the next break Spike told her, "Push with it, don't fight.  It makes it harder and will take longer."

            "I'll try, but it hurts so much."  Again another contraction started.

            "They must be having problems," Wesley said as they could hear Susan, obviously in a lot of pain.

            "She never made a sound the first time," Lorne said very concerned.

            It lasted for a long eight minutes until finally the cry of another new baby was heard and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  Little Angeline was sleeping peacefully in Lorne's arms.  He looked down at her and said, "You've got a new baby … brother I would presume."

            Spike had to work quickly after the baby was born to use a small suction device to clear the baby's airways.  He placed their new son in Susan's arms and through tears she welcomed little Alexander Quinn Lockwood until once again the burning started and Angel wrapped him in another towel and took him to the others.

            Spike massaged Susan's abdomen and when Angel returned encouraged him to do the same.  "We need to get the womb to firm up. To slow the bleeding," he said looking into Angel's eyes – the message of concern was relayed without words.  "There," he said after a few minutes, "That's what I want."

            Susan lay on the bed, her eyes closed, but she breathed out heavily every time the uterus contracted, until it was finally tightened to the size that satisfied Spike.

            As he turned to go to wash up he asked Angel, "You got beer in your fridge?"

            "Sure do! Help yourself man," Angel shook his hand, "Thanks for coming, I couldn't have done that."

            "Its nothing," Spike smiled back, "You've still got the hard part ahead of you … noisy kids."  He faked a shutter but as he walked past the table he couldn't help but stop and admire the bright eyed baby boy that Willow held.

            Gunn and Cordelia arrived back with supplies including a bottle of champagne to congratulate and toast the couple.

            Angel took a basin of water, a washcloth and towel to clean up Susan who was totally weakened and exhausted from her endeavour.  He had come well prepared and was able to easily remove his extra supply of sheets and towels from under her.  He gently started to wash her, starting with her face.

            "That feels so good", she said opening her eyes to look deep into his.  "You are still too good to me," she said weakly.

            "You've given me two beautiful babies.  What I can do for you is so small in comparison."

            As he finished she asked for her clean nightgown she had packed in the bottom of the suitcase.  He pulled out a beautiful long satiny sky blue gown and helped her put it on.  He hesitated when he brushed her shiny blonde hair that seemed to be a little longer than he had remembered.  She was pale, but how beautiful she was as she lay back against the white pillow.

            "Can I see everyone, and hold my babies for awhile," she asked quietly, still very weak.

            Angel called everyone into the bedroom and propped a pillow under each arm then placed a baby on each side.  They had been dressed in tiny little baby clothes and had little knit caps covering their heads, each dressed in their appropriate colours of pink and blue.  They were both wrapped in towels to help prevent the burn.  Cordelia had her camera and insisted Angel sit in behind Susan for their first family portrait.  He held her tightly while everyone lifted a glass of champagne in the air, congratulated the couple and wished them much happiness.

            "Susan needs to rest," Spike demanded.  "You can catch up on world events later," he said first taking Angeline then Alexander from her arms that were blistered and red, but she had not made a sound.  Angel took the jar of cream out of the suitcase and quickly applied it, but Susan said nothing, as she was already asleep.

            Angel asked Spike to sit with her while he had a quick shower.  When he returned she still slept, so peacefully he checked her breathing just to be sure.

            He climbed in under the covers beside her and as she always did Susan rolled over to have him put his arm around her and hold her close, her head resting on his chest.  Her movement was very slow and he could tell that she was still very weak.

            "They are beautiful," she said of their babies.

            "They are very beautiful," Angel agreed.

            "You smell so good," she said taking a deep breath, then rested and seemed to go to sleep.

            He stayed awake, loving her so much, and for some reason feeling so sad.  Finally he decided that it was because of everything she had had to suffer.

            After quite some time she said to him, "Take me with you."

            "What?" Angel asked alarmed.  He looked at her and found those blue eyes looking back.

            "I'll always love you, Angel.   I'll never leave you."  Her voice was very quiet and her eyes seemed too heavy to stay open.

            Angel realized that her breathing was very shallow.  He held his fingers to her neck to feel a pulse and found it was rapid but very weak.  Immediately he sat up and shouted, "SPIKE!"

            Within seconds Spike was in the room and threw back the covers to find the sheets marked red.  "Damn" he exclaimed trying to massage her again, until they both knew it was too late.  She lay there on the bed; no different than if she was sound asleep.

            "My God, don't take her away from me again," Angel cried taking her into his arms.

            Spike went into the other room.  The others were all alerted by Angel's call.  When Spike came out of the bedroom no one had to ask what had happened, his face showed it all.

            Cordelia had been giving Angeline a bottle, got up from her seat and handed the baby to Willow.  She quietly went into the bedroom, Wesley following, and closed the door behind them.  Angel sat on the bed beside Susy, brushing the hair off of her face.

            "This must be my punishment for all the wrong that I have ever done."  Angel said as Cordelia put her hand on his shoulder.

            "Susy would be the first one to say that God doesn't punish people," she answered.

            "Then why?" He took Susan's hand and held it against his cheek, tears marking her skin.

            Suddenly from nowhere a light filled the room.  It seemed to pull itself into one energy and gathered completely into Susan's body.  In front of everyone's eyes she turned into that light which continued to compact into a small brilliant ray.  There was a clatter of metal on the bed and the light quickly moved to the cross hanging on Angel's chest and was absorbed into it.  In an instant the black iron cross turned to a brilliant gold.  Angel reached under the bedcovers to find Susan's heart and cross too had turned to gold.  He held it in his hand, walked out the room, stepped out the entrance door and disappeared into the darkness.

            Gunn went to follow, but Wes stopped him, "He needs time alone."


	32. Chapter Thirtytwo

Chapter Thirty-Two

            Angel walked to nowhere in particular.  He followed the sound of running water and stopped when he came to a small creek.  He sat down beside it and saw the reflection of the moon glistening in the water.  He thought for a moment it was her light, but no, it was just the moon.  He lay down on the grass and in his mind he could hear her saying, "I'll never leave you."  She must have known she was dying; yet she said she would never leave him.  He put his hand to the cross he wore and felt a warmth from it.  He opened his eyes to see the sky covered with dancing lights that shone pinks, blues, green and whites.  He remembered Susan telling him about the Northern Lights.  That was one thing she had missed when she left Canada.  Here they were seemingly dancing for him.  Angel came to the conclusion that the angels must be welcoming his light back home, and they were all dancing their joy.

            Before the sun started to rise Angel went back to the motor home.  Everyone sat outside waiting for him to return.  As he went inside all he said to the others was, "Let's go home."

            Wesley thanked Spike, Giles and Willow for coming and said they best get the babies back to L.A., and they parted company.

            It would be a long trip home … a long quiet trip.  Gunn took the first shift driving, and then Wesley spelled him off.  Angel spent almost a day and a half alone in the bedroom, music playing constantly.  Everyone felt the heaviness in the air and only the babies brought smiles to their faces.

            As the sky started to darken on the second day, Angel came out to take his place at the wheel.  Cordelia was feeding Angeline while Lorne was trying to get a burp out of Alex.

            "I'm not having much luck here," Lorne said, "Are you sure the book says they have to burp after every feeding?"

            "More sometimes," Gunn offered taking the baby.  "I helped take care of my sister's kids for awhile.  Believe me you don't want them to have a tummy ache.  Big noise out of a tiny person."

            Suddenly a loud burp came up and everyone, except Angel, gave a small laugh.  He got himself a glass of blood from the refrigerator and sat with the others, waiting for the sun to completely set.  Since Susy died he hadn't even looked at the babies.

            Cordelia stood up and handed Angel his daughter," Here you take her for a while.  I have to go to the bathroom."

            Angel hesitated but took Angeline.  "She's so tiny," he said as he looked down at her in his hands.  He was amazed at how alert she was.  There were those dark blue eyes looking back at him, darker than Susan's, but they were blue.

            Lorne put a towel on Angel's shoulder.  "She probably needs a burp, hope you have better luck than I did."  Angel followed Gunn's example and put her up to his shoulder and started gently patting her back.  He closed his eyes when he felt the fluffy soft hair against his cheek and could smell the newness of her.  He knew what Susan had meant and how it grieved her so to loose those babies.  Suddenly he realized that as hard as it was to be without her, he had to stay for these babies.  To love them as she would have and to tell them everything he could about her.

            When Cordelia came out of the bathroom, Angel handed the baby back to her.  "I'm going to drive for awhile, so we get home."  He ran his hand over Alex's hair and again felt the softness of it.

            Gunn smiled as Angel walked to the front, "Good move, Cordy.  He's starting to come around."

            "What would you guys do without me?" she grinned.

            Another twenty-eight hours brought them back to L.A. while Angel was driving again.  Everyone else was asleep in the back and after he parked he went into the hotel.  As he got to the door he could hear music playing … their music … their love songs.  He thought Susy was back home with him until he saw the two suitcases by the desk.  Angel followed the sound of the music into the kitchen and found Henry and Martha there.

            Henry extended his hand to him, "I am so sorry for your loss, Angel."

            Martha gave him a hug, "We thought maybe you might need some help with the wee ones."

            Angel thanked them but excused himself to visit Susan's garden.  He found the heart she had left around the statue's neck and took Susy's gold heart and cross and hung it around the neck of the lamb.  He stood back to look at the statue, hearing her words again, "I'll never leave you."

            He looked down at the plants that Susy had so lovingly cared for.  It took a moment but suddenly he realized he was standing in a garden full of the white primroses with the cream centres.


	33. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

            After getting the babies settled in the nursery Angel went into the bedroom that he and Susy had shared for seemingly such a short time.  As he often did when his wife was not with him, he went to the C.D. player to listen to their songs.  Tonight sitting beside the player he found the toy lamb and Susy's three art pads, which he was sure she had taken with her in the mobile home, but nothing had been brought back into the hotel yet.  The top pad was opened to the drawing she had made of the angel and the lamb, although the cross and the heart pendants had been added to the drawing.  Turning the pad over he sat down on the bed and read the poem that he knew she did not have time to finish.

ANGEL AND THE LAMB

Centuries old, 

The tale is told,

Of the Angel and the Lamb

Finding each other

Continual Lovers

It's only soul mates that can,

Find the love,

 Brought from above

Time and time over again.

Hard to believe

Never to leave, 

Constant and always the same

Evil in the way 

A soul gone astray

For years they were torn apart

Not knowing why

Tears she did cry 

An empty place left in her heart.

Primroses white

Grow where they might

Have come from a ghostly tear

The soul did return

But not to learn

How to love, but only to fear.

God from above

Missed how they loved

Insisted they must be one

The work of many

Angels a plenty

Couldn't rest until it was done.

The path was long

Attraction was wrong

They met under strange circumstance

They knew not why

Their feelings soared high

They were together it seemed only by chance

Puzzling clues

Clairvoyant views

Gradually showed the truth in the story

Originally ended

Finally mended

That brought the Angel and Lamb their glory

Planets aligned

Precessionally timed

To complete the life they began

Together a moment

Sealing commitment

Again the parting of a wife and her man

Half a world apart

Place of the start

Northumberland, the site to set the scene

Moment they parted

Immediately restarted

Though two hundred fifty years in-between.

     But evil again

Entered the scene

But this time a chance to flee

Leaving no clue

Not only as two

For they now were a family

First came a daughter

A son came after

Not aware two babes would be born

But a body borrowed

Returned in sorrow

The Angel was left to mourn

A light far away

A place to stay

As God gave his blessing she did smile

Back to the land

From God's own hand

She would wait with the Angel for a while

Until the day

They'd walk away

Returning to God hand in hand

A time will come

As was begun

The tale of The Angel and The Lamb


End file.
